Last Kiss, the long version
by Madhatterak
Summary: Kigo based on the song 'Last Kiss', so if you know the song you know where the story will eventually lead and you'll probably hate me for it. It's slightly AU, but only in that the JLA exists, so expect the occasional cameo. Read and enjoy
1. Chapter 1, A night at the club

**Chapter 1 A night at the club**

_**Crash**_

The sound of a sales screen being thrown across the room and shattering as it hit the wall is heard clearly throughout a crowded club in Middleton, all eyes in the room turning to Kim Possible who had just managed to side step the unexpected flying panel. Bewildered by the flying electronic device, her instincts took over as she dropped flawlessly into her fighting stance, internally thankful that she had chosen her favorite black slacks over the skirt she had been considering and immediately began searching the room for the origin of the usual weapon.

Across the room a buxom, dangerous, and infamous villainess feared through out most of the world but who was known only as Shego, was quickly closing the distance between herself and the red headed hero. More then a little ticked, in her mind Kim had once again but in and managed to ruin what was suppose to be a night of fun and relaxation for the unmatched (even if retired) thief. The former master criminal had gone out for a drink, some dancing, possibly even to hook up for the night if she could find a candidate that would meet her unusually high standards, but 'Kimmy' had barged into the same club. It had actually taken over an hour before the green woman noticed the hero was in the building, once she did she assumed that the ginger had come after her, again.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here Kimmy!" Shego screamed as she threw a wild punch at Kim's head, the distance between to the two women now closed.

Kim blocked the shot wide with relatively little effort in a simple arm block, "I was having a good time with Mo. What are you doing here and why did you throw that thing at my head?" Kim asked gesturing to the ruin monitor while carefully pacing Shego as the green woman began circling the would be party crasher.

"I was trying to have a good time, Doy. Until little miss goody two shoes showed up and decided to ruin it." Shego bellowed, her irritation quickly growing. She kicked her leg out wide in a graceful and powerful arch, aiming squarely at Kim's blue blouse covered chest.

Kim turned and put both her arms up in front of her with practiced ease, absorbing most of the power of the kick, while she carefully stepped back, else she loose her sure footing "Care to tell me how my showing up at the same club, would have any effect on your plans for the night?" Kim asked putting her arms up as a show of good intentions, but remained in her fighting stance while carefully looking Shego over, seeing a simple outfit of black slacks matched with a purple v-neck tee while taking in Shego's body language.

"You came to take me in like you always do." The woman responded, her tongue dripping with venom while eying Kim as carefully as she could see the redhead eying her.

"So not. I came to hang out with Mo and last I checked Shego, you had a pardon. To the best of my knowledge you've stayed clean since then, and I have been checking. So, if I were to try to 'take you in', you couldn't be held and I'd be braking the law." She told Shego seriously.

"Wait, What? Really?" Was all Shego replayed, a suspicious expression on her face, still not letting her guard down.

"Yeah Shego. Wrongful arrest, excessive use of force, and assault, just to name a few." Kim listed for the fuming woman in front of her.

"So you expect me to believe that it's a coincidence that you just happened to show up at the same club?" Shego asked the red head, crossing her arms across her chest, tapping her foot irritably, still not believing the younger women.

"As a matter a fact, it was my idea to come here." Monique piped in. Slowly stepping up next to Kim. "I had heard that this was T.P.T.B., so I asked Kim to come check it out with me."

Shego looked more then slightly confused at what the young black women had just said, her foot stopping its assault on the dance floor.

"T.P.T.B., the place to be. Its Monique speak, you learn decipher it the more you get to know her." Kim translated for the obviously confused Shego, while shrugging her shoulders and finally stepping out of her fighting stance.

"Ooook." Shego responded with her usual sarcastic tone, pointing an accusing finger at the pair. "Then I think you both owe me a drink."

Kim sighed and rolled her eyes. "Sure, why not. But Mo doesn't owe you anything, if it was just her, you would have never noticed her." Kim pointing her own finger at Shego to accentuate her point. Mo just giggled at the two before heading back out on the dance floor, sensing that the real battle between the duo had just begun.

"Just for that, you owe me two." Shego said with a smirk, dropping her hand while looking for an open booth or the one that she wanted to make available if it were already occupied.

"Fine. What do you want?" Kim asked exasperated, looking over at the bar to see how busy the bar tender was.

"A red headed slut." Shego said with a raised eyebrow and a sly smirk, watching the young red head out of the corner of her eye for her reaction.

Kim blushed furiously. "I wanted to know what you wanted to drink Shego."

"The bar tender knows how to make them." Was all Shego said before walking away with a swish to her hips, heading for a booth currently unoccupied in the corner. Kim just stared dumbfoundedly at the woman, her face almost as red as her hair. Groaning her frustration at the woman, she headed towards the bar, giving thanks that the bar tender wasn't busy so she could order the embarrassing drinks without being overheard.

"Two red headed sluts please." Kim asked the bar tender as quietly as she could and still be heard over the sounds of the club, her blush still furiously burning her face, unable to make eye contact with the young man behind the bar.

The bar tender just laughed, "Sure thing, you must be with Shego." He stated more then asked as he began pulling out everything he needed to make the drinks.

"Um, do I even want to know how you know that?" Kim asked, still not looking at the young man, her embarrassment growing by the second.

"The drinks, it's her usual." He said while setting the drinks in front of the red head.

"Thanks." Kim said taking the drinks and handing the man some cash, before heading towards the waiting Shego.

"Two drinks Pumpkin? I know I said you owed me two, but I don't usually double fist." Shego quipped while looking at the drinks in Kim's hands.

"Who said they were both for you?" Kim shot back, handing Shego her drink as she sat down across from the woman and took a sip of the other.

"Are you even old enough to drink Princess?" Shego asked with a teasing smirk, while picking up her own drink.

"I'm about to get my degree I'll have you know." Kim shot back, "I happen to like a drink every now and then and this, what ever it is, isn't bad." She said while trying to analyze the faintly red liquid in her glass.

"It's peach schnapps, some special kinda jagermeister, and cranberry juice, I over heard someone else order one once and decided to try it. I liked it, so I order one almost every time I'm here." Shego told the red head simply, before taking a sip of her own drink.

"Hunh. Never figured you for someone that would do something that other people were doing." Kim said while carefully looking at Shego while trying to make herself comfortable before taking another sip.

"Normally I would agree with you princess, but she was cute and the drink sounded fun. Besides, I like the taste of a good red head." Shego said watching Kim in return, waiting for her reaction to the double andante.

Kim spluttered her drink once she caught what Shego had said, her face turning almost as red as her hair, not for the first time that night.

"What's the matter Kimmy, can't handle your liquor?" Shego laughed, while the red head was recovering from almost inhaling her drink.

"Its not the drink, and you know it." She said indignantly while crossing her arms across her chest.

"WHO THE _HELL_ IS TEARING UP MY CLUB!" Someone yelled while storming out from behind the bar.

"Crap." Shego muttered under her breath, doing nothing to try and hide herself.

A young brunet women in a black and maroon ankle length dress came charging towards the table, her outrage obvious to everyone in the crowded club, the only surprise that it had taken this long for the owner to find out what had just transpired.

"I hope you plan to pay for that!" The young woman demanded, more the a little irate while pointing towards the damaged screen and wall. "Or I will call the cops." She huffed in front of the two, crossing her arms angrily across her chest.

"Oops, sorry about that. I saw red, literally." Shego said hooking her thumb towards the red head sitting across from to her, a mock innocent smile on her face, then reached into her purse. "Here's the number to my contractor, tell him to put it on my tab, and feel free to remodel if you want." She said handing the women a card.

The young woman looked slightly taken a back, "Wow, that's really generous." She said with more then a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "Who are you, and why the _hell_ should I believe you and not call the cops?" She asked, taking the card from Shego's outstretched hand.

"Shego. Kim Possible." Was her response, while pointing to herself and her companion in turn.

"Shego, as _in The_ Shego and Kim Possible?" She repeated, before falling shocked, into a near by chair. "Wow." She managed to gasp. A mixture or shock, fear and awe on her face, at the two powerful and famous women sitting at the table.

"It's OK, she's reformed. _I think_." Kim said looking sideways at the green former thief who just grinned at the comment.

"You would be?" Shego asked, turning her attention back to the now dumbstruck woman.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Janet. This is my club." The woman said, vaguely gesturing around her, still looking slightly shell shocked at both the woman sitting in front of her and the offer she made..

"Nice place you have." Kim said trying to get the conversation moving.

"Thanks. I've worked hard to make it the place it is, and now there's a whole in the wall." The young woman said proudly but still with a hint of anger in her voice, finally returning to her senses.

"Good. Cause I only go to the best clubs." Shego said while seeming to ignore the comment. "So here's the deal," Shego continued with her usual forceful attitude. "Use my contractor to remodel the place however you like. Inside and out, sky's the limit, I really don't care. In return all I ask, _other_ then not calling the cops, is a private booth available when ever I come in. Preferably in black and green."

Janet thought about it for all of half a second, "Done, but I expect you to keep your word."

"I always keep my word. If he give's you any crap, call me, and I'll straighten him out." Shego told her while handing her another card. The card was flat black with metallic green lettering, all it said was Shego, and had a cell phone number on the back.

"I will, thanks." Janet said, rising and slowly heading back to her office in a daze, already thinking about how she planned to spend her new benefactors money.

"Wow Shego that was down right nice of you." Kim said teasingly.

"As if." Shego snorted. "Now I have a private booth at what I will make sure to be the hottest club in Middleton."

"Ah the real Shego comes out." Kim snickered, while leaning back in her seat.

"Just what is that suppose to mean?" Shego asked indignantly, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Kim snickered with a smirk on her face, before taking another sip from her drink.

"Whatever Cupcake." Shego said rolling her eyes, downing the rest of her drink in one trow.

"OK Princess, you and the buffoon. I just don't get it." She said after setting down her now empty glass.

"Believe it or not, he's really sweet." The red head said defending her long time friend after finishing her own drink, the ice clinking gently as she set down her now empty class in front of her.

"Yeah, so is Candy. Doesn't mean I want her to be there when I get up in the morning." Shego said while waving over a waitress, but kept watching Kim out of the corner of her eye to see if she got the desired reaction. Sure enough, Kim's face turned as red as her hair again as she realized just what Shego had said. She did her best to try and hide her embarrassment, assuming or maybe hoping, Shego was paying more attention to the approaching waitress then to her.

"Don't be so shocked, I'm an equal opportunist." Shego winked suggestively at the redhead, who only blushed all the redder if that were possible.

"Can you just order your second drink so I can get out of here already." Kim asked looking away from green seductress, trying to change the subject.

"I do have manners Kimmy, you bought the first round, that means this one's on me. You'll have to wait if you want to pay your debt." She said turning to the waitress. Shego whispered something to the girl before sending her off.

"I'll be right back." The waitress said before heading to the bar.

"What did you order?" Kim asked suspiciously, not having been able to hear what the former thief had ordered over the music and general din of the club, and knowing that Shego was purposely prolonging her torture.

"Patience Pumpkin." Shego's trade marked grin making it's way to her face again.

"Your telling me to be patient? The most impatient woman on the planet, is asking me to be patient?" Kim felt like she had finally scored a point in there verbal sparing match when her opponents smirk twitched ever so slightly. On anyone else it could have been an involuntary muscle spasm and all but unnoticeable, but on Shego it was a good poker tell to Kim.

"Just wait." Shego all but growled knowing that Kim had managed to score a rare point on her.

A moment later the waitress returned with the requested drinks. Shego handed the waitress some money, while taking the drinks handing one across the table to her sparing partner of the evening.

Kim looked at the exotic green drink in her hand curiously. "What is it?"

"Some gin, a generous amount of Green Chartreuse, and a twist of lime." Shego said sipping at her drink, letting the mix swirl and burn over her tongue.

Kim took a sip of her own, letting the drink flow over her less experienced pallet. "Not bad." She said after a moments consideration.

Shego waited for Kim to start taking another drink. "I knew you'd like the taste of a Green Lady..."

Kim's reaction was just what Shego had hoped for. Kim's mouthful of drink was now spraying out all over the table in front of her, falling just short of hitting Shego. "_What_? I don't...I've never..." Kim's mouth and mind just couldn't quite agree on a sensible response, her face heating up again.

"The drink Kimmy, it's called a Green lady, I knew you would like it?" Shego informed the spluttering girl with a sly smile on her face that would make any succubus jealous.

Kim took anther, longer drink to try and steady her nerves.

"Your really need to loosen up Princess, or you might just blow a gasket. Who knows you might even have a little fun in the process." Shego jibbed playfully, while eying the redhead and crowd equally.

"Loosen up nothing, you did that on purpose, and you know it!" Kim said while glaring at Shego, daring the subvert to refuse the statement.

"Of course I did it on purpose, it's called flirting." Shego admitted openly, with a smug look on her face.

"What?" Kim asked, looking more then slightly shocked, which was something considering how often Shego had embarrassed the young woman in the last hour.

"Are you really that naive?" Shego asked, half seriously while rolling her eyes. "You do know what flirting is, don't you?"

"Yes! I'm not as much of a prude as you seem to think I am." Kim said before taking another drink, nearly draining her glass, then waiving down the waitress herself.

Kim whispered into the girl's ear, who nodded in response before returning to the bar.

"What do you think your doing Miss Priss." Shego asked while carefully measuring up the ginger.

"Proving to you that I'm not as big a prude or as naive as you think I am." She said while finishing her drink as the waitress returned with her order.

"What's this Princess?" Shego asked looking at what the waitress was setting on the table.

The waitress had brought back a bottle of green alcohol, a bottle of water, a plate of sugar cubes, two oddly shaped glasses with small bulbs at the bottom, and two odd looking slotted spoons.

Kim took one of the spoons and set it over her glass, placing a sugar cube over slots, and pored some of the green liquid over the cube, which soaked the sugar and flowed through the slots of the spoon. She continued poring till the small bulb at the bottom was full of the green alcohol. Reaching into her pants pocket she quickly pulled out a lighter, and proceeded to light the now soaked sugar on fire. Once the sugar started melting, she dumped the spoon into the glass igniting the rest of the drink.

After allowing the drink to burn it self out, she raised her glass, _"la fée verte"_, and downed the drink in one swallow.

"The green fairy?" Shego asked, slightly confused.

"Why am I not surprised you speak french?" Kim sighed. "But that's not the question is it?"

"It's not? Then what is?" Shego asked bemused at this new Kim sitting in front of her.

"It's not. The question is, can you keep up?" Kim asked while setting herself up another drink. "As it is, your a drink behind."

Not one to back down from a challenge, Shego quickly set herself up a glass, doing as she saw Kim do, only instead of using a lighter, she lit her index finger, using her plasma to light the sugar a blaze. Allowing the flaming drink to put itself out, she downed it in one one swallow as the redhead had done, which Kim watched intently.

"Gah, what is that." Shego spluttered after swallowing the strange liquorish tasting green liquid.

"Absinthe. Don't tell me you never heard of it?" Kim asked while giggling.

"I've heard of it, but I thought it was illegal in the U.S.."

"Why would something being illegal stop the mighty Shego from having it? Besides, they lifted the ban a few years ago." Kim said still giggling, the alcohol starting to make its way through her system.

"Because as I understand it, it was was illegal for a reason." Shego said still processing the rather unusual tasting drink.

"If your talking about the supposed 'green fairies' people claimed to see after drinking it, the psychedelic properties of the drink were highly exaggerated. It was more likely the opium they were smoking."

"Leave it to you to be intellectual when you drink Pumpkin." Shego said setting herself up another drink. "So how did Middelton's resident hero stumble on the green fairy, isn't it a little bohemian?" She asked while lighting her drink with her finger again.

"Show off." Kim stated while lighting her drink with her lighter. "It was a dare at a party. Someone brought a bottle and showed us how to make it. What can I say, I liked it. If for no other reason then to get some fun reactions out of smug individuals." Kim replied while downing her drink with a well earned smirk.

"So our little Kimmy does have a bit of a wild side." Shego responded before downing her own drink.

"I'm not the hero all time, anymore then you were the international thief all the time. I need to be able to unwind too, it's a lot of pressure to be perfect all the time." The last part unusually somber for the red head.

The tone of Kim's statement struck Shego as being odd, at least odd to be coming from the red head. For the moment she remained silent while setting up her glass again, thinking that she might get to see some of the real Kim. Seeing Kim set up her own glass again, she reached over to lite the redheads drink before setting her own ablaze. An action Kim didn't even seem to register before both women stirred and drained there drinks.

"Do you have any idea what it's like to have live up the the hype that 'I can do anything' your whole life?" Kim asked no one in-particular.

Shego quickly realized that this was part of the real Kim, the one that no one gets to see. Not the world, not her friends, not even her family. It reminded her all to much of her younger self, before she had left team Go. "Believe it or not Kim, I do." Shego said quietly, more to herself then anyone.

Kim looked up from her glass, not sure if she heard what she thought she heard with a questioning look on her face.

"Lets go home Kim, it's getting early." Shego said in a gentle tone, forestalling what ever question the redhead was about to ask but knowing that Kim wouldn't want anyone to see the cracks in her armor anymore then she would herself. She helped usher Kim out of the crowded club, Leaving money on the table for the rest of there bill even though Kim had ordered the last round.

It was about two in the morning when the duo finally made it out of the club, by which point both women were truly smashed. Which in Shego's case was really something considering her comet driven metabolism. "So how exactly do you plan to get home Princess?" A slightly lisping Shego asked the redhead, while trying to keep the smaller girl upright, stumbling a little herself.

"The Sloth." Kim said with a more exaggerated lisp, pointing down the street to the purple car.

Shego looked at the young woman next to her as if she had sprouted three more heads. "You are _not_ driving after all the drinks we've had." Shego scolded the girl.

"Of course not, your the law breaker here. Every time I stop home for more then a few hours, the tweebs upgrade some part of the sloth. A while back they managed to put in an AI based on Sadie, but the tweebs being the tweebs did it with their own 'style'" The last word dripping with sarcasm as they stumbled towards the waiting car.

"Meaning?" Shego asked.

"They based her personality on their favorite super heroes, both of them." Kim said exasperated.

"That doesn't sound so bad." Shego said, the words tripping off her tongue.

Kim sighed. "They based the AI off of both of there favorite characters, individually. "

"Sorry Kimmy. Still can't connect the dots." Shego said slumping a bit.

"Meaning the sloth has a split personality." Kim said plainly for the drunk thief.

"Your car is crazy?" Shego asked, with a confused look on her face.

"Not exactly, she can just...talk to herself, and I wouldn't let them hear you say that." Kim said pulling out her keys, hitting the unlock button on her key fob.

"Soooo, who did they base them off of then?" Shego asked drunkenly curious.

"Get in." Was all Kim said as she opened her door and poured herself into her drivers seat, Shego did likewise after closing the door for Kim and making her way around to the passenger side.

"Who's up to taking us home?" Kim asked, seemingly to know one.

"Greetings good friend Kim" A girl flew on to the car's dash screen. The girl was orange skinned, red haired, and had green eyes as bright as either Kim's or Shego's. She was waring a purple mini skirt with matching sports top, which showed a wide expanse of midriff and a tasteful amount of cleavage for her apparent age.

"You have company." A low, raspy but distinctly feminine voice could be heard saying, another girl appeared on screen emerging from a shadow that had suddenly appeared, then dissipated as soon as she moved clear. Only her blue lips and pale skinned chin could be seen from beneath the cowl of her dark blue full length cloak. Looking at her, no one would be able to tell you what she looked like, or what she was wearing under the cloak, or how old she was, let alone where she was looking.

"Yeah, we ran into each other at the club, and she just had to hit on me..." Kim said, the last word popping out of her mouth.

"Oh dear friends, I'm so glad that you to seam to be having fun with your friend on this GLORIOUS night." The orange girl bubbled.

"I could be reading, or meditating." The girl glowered from behind her cowl not that anyone could see it.

"So…"

"…Yeah." Kim deadpanned.

"So your brothers…" Shego started to ask.

"…yeah." Kim said again.

A sly grin spreading across Shego's lips, something that didn't go unnoticed by one of the characters on the cars dash screen.

"This doesn't look good." The moody sorcerers commented.

The orange warrior on the screen and the redhead behind the steering wheel shared a look of total confusion.

"Do I want to know?" Kim asked looking at Raven.

The blue girl's head moved lightly, like maybe she starting looking at something, or someone new. "I'm guessing, not but I think were going to find out anyway."

"I wonder what the tweebs programmed these two to do in there computers." Shego asked, the innuendo dripping from her lips.

"Ohmygod, eeeeeww." Kim shivered. "I so didn't need that mental picture."

"Me either." Raven quickly retreated into the distance of her computer generated 3D world.

Starfire just sat there, a confused look on her face. "Excuse please, but what …" she started to ask.

"…we are so not going there Star." Kim said with a shutter, to which Shego just smirked.

"So are you going to drive me home, or are we going to just sit here and wonder what twisted things your brothers have come up with?" Shego drawled. "Though either sounds good at the moment."

"So not." Kim said as yet another shiver ran down her spine. "Lets go."

"Where to friend Kim." Starfire asked, always eager to please

"My place." Shego said.

"Who said I was giving you a ride home?" Kim asked Shego in a mocking, playful tone.

"Simple, you're you." Shego responded sardonically.

"Meaning, what, exactly?" Kim asked back while crossing her arms.

"Doy, I've had more then you to drink, and I don't have a car that can drive me home. So unless you want me to drive drunk…" Shego trailed off.

All Kim could do was sigh. "Her place." Kim relented.

Raven came forward on her screen. "Were exactly would that be?"

"Down town, Central and Independence drive."

"In route." Raven said before disappearing into a shadow as the car stared up and began to head to there destination.

Kim had this stupefied look on her face as she tired to remember something about that address, something she knew she should know. She spent the whole short trip pondering the thought while Shego spent the trip watching Kim's expression with an absurd smirk on her face. The two pulled up in font of Shego's place a few minutes later.

"Figure it out yet Kimmy?" Shego asked, still seeing Kim's look of introspection on her face.

"Hun? Wha?" Kim sputtered, being broken out of her drunken reverie.

"Earth to Kimmy, come in Kimmy." Shego said while waving her hand if front the dazed redhead.

"Sorry, I started thinking something, then forgot what I was thinking about. " Kim said slurring almost every word.

"OOoook, Pumpkin is toast." Shego said looking towards the car's dash screen. "I can't believe I'm about to do this." She whispered to herself. "Do you two know if she has a roommate?" Shego asked the animated pair.

"She…" Starfire started, only to be silence by the hand of Raven being slapped over her mouth.

"I believe she lives alone." Raven said, stepping out from a shadow.

"Crap." Shego said to no one.

"Why do you want to know?" Raven asked suspiciously.

"Not that it's really any of your business, but I wanted to make sure she would make it to bed safely." Shego said with more sincerity then she intended.

"Interesting." Raven commented.

"What?" The green skinned women eyed the computer screen angrily. Kim almost forgotten, had began to slide over to Shego's side of the car, all but passed out.

"Just making an observation." Raven said flatly, while accessing the green woman.

"What ever, she's not going to make it home at any rate. She's staying with me tonight. Any objections?" She may have asked the question, but the tone of her voice made it clear she expected none.

"No, but I expect you to behave yourself or there will be consequences." Raven's dark hooded face fully filling the screen.

"Ha, like I'm afraid of a car with a split personality." Shego all but laughed while holding up the redhead.

Four sharp red eyes could be seen, glowing angrily from within the dark cowl. "How about a car with a split personality and a weapons system designed by Wade Load." She said through gritted, fanged teeth.

At that Shego could only stare in shock. "Ooook. Don't piss off the creepy car got it."

"Good." Raven said before the screen went dark.

Shego sighed to herself before opening her door and gathering up the small red head in her arms to carry her to her apartment.

The next morning a very groggy and hung over Kim Possible woke to find she wasn't in her own bed, or bedroom. At least she was pretty sure it wasn't. It's was hard to tell with the splitting headache and the blurred vision. She looked around to try and get her bearings, the rooms colors were vaguely familiar, lots of black's and greens and painting on one of the walls. '_This is not my room_.' Kim quickly confirmed, but it was a few minutes before the situation had really dawned for the redhead.

_One: She knew she was defiantly not in her room._

_Two: She had no idea where she was._

_Three: She had no idea how she got there._

_Four: Clutching the blankets tight to her she realized that she was only wearing her underwear._

_Five: Finally and possibly most importantly, that where ever she was, she was not alone in the bed._

This had never happened to her before. She was in a strange bed, in a strange house, with an as yet unknown person, next to naked with no idea how she got there. '_This is so the drama' _She thought to herself, while trying to force her fogged mind to work well enough to figure out what to do.

'OK_ Possible, time to assess your options, I don't know where my cloths are, or my keys, or my purse, or where my car is for that matter. This is a fine mess you got your self into Possible...'_

The body next to her shifted, Kim froze. The body settled again, still completely covered by a blanket.

'_Big thanks for small favors. He's still asleep. 'Ohmygodohmygodohmygod, what I'm I going to do?_' Kim silently screamed to herself, still looking around the room for options.

Little did the redhead know that her unknown bed partner was watching her from under her blanket. Shego was watching as Kim was freaking out over waking up in some strange bed and sighed. She knew she would have to end the fun sooner of later or she could have an armed, moody, possibly homicidal car after her. But she still smiled knowing that she got to see one of the rare times that Kim wasn't miss perfect.

"Relax Princess." Shego said from her place under the blankets.

Kim jumped at the voice coming from under the blanket next to her. "Shego?" Kim asked still freaking out a bit.

"Doy pumpkin." She responded, making no effort to come out from under her blanket.

"Um, Silly question..." Kim started, "but what exactly happened last night?" her face going red in embarrassment.

"I got you drunk, brought you home, took advantage of you, and we had hot lesbian sex all night." Shego said smirking under her blanket, waiting for young woman's reaction.

"I didn't…you didn't…we didn't…_ohmygod_…." Kim's vision went dark as she passed out, falling back into the blankets.

Shego finally extracted herself from her blankets and looked down a the young woman. "Wow. That is so not the reaction I expected." She said with a laugh.

Shego sighed again and reluctantly got up out of bed, deciding it would go better if she got dressed and found something that Kim could put on before she tried to bring the tightly strung girl around. She came back a few minutes later wearing a black tank top and dark green sweats, dropping a second set at the foot of the bed before cracking some smelling salts and waving them under Kim's nose.

"Earth to Kimmy, wakee wakee." Shego said, trying to rouse the girl.

"Wa, whaa happened?" Kim asked slowly returning to consciousness, her eyes snapped open when she realized the last few minutes hadn't been a dream and began freaking out all over again.

"_Ohmygod_, I didn't, we didn't, you didn't." Kim stammered.

_**Crack**_

Kim rubbed her cheek were Shego had just slapped her, being none to gentle about it. "Shego! What was that for?" A now enraged Kim yelled.

"To bring you back to reality." Shego replied offhandedly.

Kim sat there and thought for a second, then sighed. "Thanks… So what really happened last night?" Kim asked sheepishly, unsure if she wanted to hear the truth or not.

Shego let the girl squirm a minute before she told the redhead anything.

"You got drunk and passed out as we hit my place, so I brought you up and put you to bed."

"That's it?" Kim asked hopefully.

"That's it." Shego confirmed. "Though I was tempted to have my way with you."

Just as Kim opened her mouth to retort, Shego tossed the clothes in her face.

"Get dressed and come down stairs. I'll make breakfast." Shego told the redhead before she walked out the door, smirking to herself.

A few minutes later a dressed but still very disheveled Kim made it down to the kitchen. "So what exactly did happen last night? I really don't remember much." Kim inquired quietly.

"Nothing at all. You passed out in the car out front, I asked your crazy car if you had a roommate that could look after you. They said no, so I brought you up here." Shego said handing the hung over girl a hot cup of tea.

Kim sat down across from Shego, talking a sip of the tea. "Raven let you take me while I was out?" She asked.

"Under threat of heavy arms." Shego snorted.

"That sounds about right." Kim said. "So…"

"Nothing happened miss prude. Your virtue is intact, or at least as intact as it was before you went out last night." She added, which made Kim blush furiously as Shego had hopped it would.

Kim huffed a minute before finally yelling, "I am not a prude."

"Yeah right Kimmy. Then why where you freaking over waking up in some stranger's bed?" Shego asked, making it obvious she was waiting for an answer.

Kim spluttered for a few seconds before coming up with a reply. "I'm not a prude" A very bad reply.

"Relax pumpkin. Were not guys, you don't have to prove anything to me, but I could tell you a thing or two if you wanted me to." Shego said with a wink.

"Umm…no that's OK" Kim said with her face still burning red.

"Anyway, your crazy car is out front. Have some breakfast, then you can head out to where ever it is you head out to." Shego said.

"Don't let them hear you say that." Kim said sipping her tea.

"You mean Raven." Shego stated, rather then asked.

"Yeah, she's a bit moody." Kim said with a slight scowl.

"Ya think?" Shego said getting up and heading for the fridge.

"The tweebs programmed her, give me a break." Kim said throwing up her arms. "What are you doing anyway?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"Making breakfast." Shego said pulling out a carton of eggs and some cheese from the fridge.

"You cook?" Kim asked.

"Doy. See eggs, cheese." Shego said showing her the two items in her hands. "See stove, pan." She said gesturing towards her stove.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Could you be anymore sarcastic?"

Shego stopped to think for a second. "Yeah probably." She responded, before heading over to the stove and cracked some eggs into a bowl. Kim really didn't have any response to that, so she just sat there and watched Shego cook. A few minutes later Shego set a simple egg and cheese omelet in front of both of them. "Eat up." Kim dug in not realizing how hungry she was, then dropped her fork mid bite.

"Oh come on Kimmy, my cooking's not that bad." Shego said. More then slightly annoyed at the redheads open rudeness.

"Oh Sorry. No, this is good, I just realized I totally ditched Mo." Kim said with a look of horror on her face.

Shego just rolled her eyes. "What grade are you in pumpkin? She's all grown up now, I'm sure she found her own fun."

"Your no use." Kim huffed.

"Again I say, Doy. Sarcastic one remember?" Shego shot back.

"What ever, I still need to call her and say sorry."

"OK Miss Perfect." Shego stabbed again.

Kim just stuck her tongue out at the green women before picking up her kimmunicator. Rather then call, she sent her friend a quick text message saying sorry that she bailed on her.

Shego gave Kim a 'you have got to be kidding' look.

"What?" She shot back at the green women. "I didn't want to wake her." She huffed, seeing no response coming.

Shego just rolled her eyes. "So how's your head?" She asked, a little louder then she needed to.

"Ga. Fine unless you yell." She said holding her temples. "Don't suppose you have some aspirin?" Kim asked hopefully.

"Amateur. Always keep aspirin in your purse." She said as she headed over to a cupboard by the sink, and tossed Kim a bottle of the drug in question.

"I wasn't expecting to get hammered." Kim responded popping off the top off the bottle.

"That's the point Pumpkin. You never know what's going to happen, there are always a few things you never leave home with out." Shego said sitting down, and handing Kim a bottle of water.

"Noted." Kim said taking the bottle. She didn't think twice before popping two pills and downing half the bottle. "Thank you Shego, I should probably get going and let you have your apartment back."

"Yeah whatever. Have those cleaned before you drop them back off." She said gesturing to the cloths Kim was wearing.

"What? Oh yeah, forgot what I was wearing." Kim said before gathering up her clothing and getting ready to head out. Just as she's about to shut the door she heard one final shout.

"Oh and Cupcake, I'll be at the club next Friday. So feel free to find me and bring an overnight bag." Shego yelled from the kitchen.

Kim didn't say anything back as she shut the door and headed out to the elevator, it was only then that she realized, she wasn't awake when she get there so she had no idea where Shego's place was. Though really it wasn't a problem, she could navigate the world, an apartment shouldn't be a problem, or the following drive home. She could always have Raven and Starfire help her drive if she needed to. After a few minutes of wandering, she managed to find the elevator. Which also happened to be the only other door on the floor. As the door's closed she got a good look at the elevator's control panel and noticed one very big detail. There was only two buttons in this elevator. One labeled garage, the other, penthouse. Then it dawned on her, one of the few fuzzy memories she could make out from the previous night, Shego lived in the Central Tower, and apparently owned the penthouse.


	2. Chapter 2 Realizations and explanations

**Chapter 2 Realizations and explanation.**

Kim spent most of the day recovering from her previous nights shenanigans with Shego, her head pounding for the better part of the day, despite the many aspirin and the abundant amount of water she'd been downing since leaving the woman's apartment.

Shego spent most of her day lounging in the sun, having long since mastered the art of curing hangovers. It usually consisted of basting in the sun with margaritas while trying to do as little else as possible, of course her meteor powered materialism gave her a distinct advantage. Being an ex-thief with little to occupy her time, she could do this as often as she liked with little regrets. So did so almost constantly.

_****Beep beep be beep****_

"Hey Mo." Kim answered after her kimmunicator beeped its all to familiar tone.

"Just where did you make off to last night?" The ebony girl excitedly asked.

"Sorry Mo, I ended up buying those drinks for Shego after her little tantrum. Between buying her a drink, and actually having to order it, I totally forgot that you where there."

"Must have been some drink if it made you forget about your gf, what the green girl order?"

Kim mumbled a few unintelligible words.

"Uh, wanna run that by me again, maybe in English this time?"

"She wanted a redheaded slut, OK?" Kim blurted out, her face turning bright crimson in the process.

"OK girl, a phone call just isn't going to cut it this time. We're having lunch in ten."

"But Mo, I'm so not up for it. My head is till pounding." Kim pleaded while pressing her hand against her head to accentuate her point, even though she knew her friend couldn't see it.

"Suck it up girl, cause you got some serious s'plainin to do. Bueno In ten, and if your not there, I'll have Wade hunt you down." Monique informed the redhead before disconnecting.

Kim just sighed, resigning herself to the inevitable.

Ten minutes later, Kim walked into Bueno Nacho to find Mo already sitting in there usual booth. Kim quickly joined her after ordering a salad and yet more water to battle her pounding headache.

"So spill girl." Mo asked as soon as Kim hit her seat.

"Can't I at least eat my salad first?" Kim tried to protest while unwrapping her cheap plastic fork.

"Not this time girlfriend. I want details, the juicier the better!" Mo demanded, with an excited smile plastered on her face.

"Alright, alright." Kim conceded while slumping her shoulders and setting down her disposable eating utensil. "Shego made me order her drink and she wanted (a redheaded slut)." The end of her sentence coming out in a whisper.

"What's an RHS?" Mo asked.

"Um, peach schnapps, some special kind of jaggermiester and cranberry juice. Despite the really scandalous name, its pretty good."

"So you bought her a drink, that hardly takes all night. What else?"

"Well right after that the owner came over to complain about Shego's little tantrum."

"And?" Mo prompted, knowing there must be more juicy tidbits.

"She said Shego had to pay for the damage or she was going to call the cops." Kim explained, while still trying to get a bite of her salad.

"How'd mean and green respond to that?" Mo prompted again, still not letting her friend eat.

"Not only did Shego not give her any attitude, well not to much anyway, she offered to let her remodel and Shego's going to fit the bill."

"Right, and she doesn't want anything in return?" Mo asked in disbelief.

"Well other then not having the cops called on her, she asked for a private booth."

"Sounds about right." Mo lamented. "So what else? My gossip bone is just tingling, I know there's more."

"I…might have woke-up-In-her-bed-in-my-underwear-and-not-remember-how-I-got-there-or-who's-bed-I-was-in…" She blurted out.

Mo snapped the plastic spork she hadn't even realized she had been fiddling with in half out of shock at what Kim just said.

"OMG girlfriend!" Mo exclaimed. "This is so the drama!"

"She says that nothing happened. Which is good, cause that would be so…akwierd."

"Your kidding right?" Mo asked, completely serious, the broken spork now completely forgotten.

"What?" Kim asked surprised at her friends response.

"You woke up in some strange bed and no idea how you got there, or who's it was?"

"…um yeah, kinda." Kim said sheepishly, slowly trying to sink in her seat.

"You have any idea how stupid and dangerous that was?" Mo berated her while pointing her finger accusingly at the red head.

"I know I know, its not like I planned it." Kim admitted, throwing up her arms in defeat. "I was having drinks with her and I think at some point my competitiveness made me try and keep up with her drinking. In fact, I think I started it. The last thing I remember I was getting in my car to take her home." She exasperated as she slumped back in her seat.

"Hold the phone, you were drunk, and going to drive?" The now enraged girl asked, crossing her arms crossed across her chest.

"So not Mo! Raven and Star can drive the car, remember?" Kim retorted, more then slightly insulted and pissed that her friend thought she would ever do something so reckless.

"OK, I'll let you off the hook there. But your still in trouble girl and you know it." Mo said in a huff.

"Oh come on, you telling me you never did anything you regretted the next day?" Kim all but demanded. "Well?" She asked again, sensing no answer forthcoming.

"Alright maybe, but it was still dumb."

"Yeah, but oddly enough after all the freakishness wore off. We had a nice breakfast and talked a little." Then it hit her, "And I think were going out next Friday." Kim said with a look of shocked recognition on her face.

"Your going to have to run that one by me again girl, I had to have heard that wrong?"

"Well, as I was headed out Shego said she was going to be at the club again Friday and that I should bring a change of cloths this time." Kim told her friend, still absorbing the thoughts herself.

"Wow." Was all Mo could come up with.

"Yeah." Kim agreed, at a loss of what to say herself.

"Wait." Mo stared. "Redheaded slut, I know I've heard of that before. It sounds way to familiar."

"What? That was like ten minutes ago." Kim commented, more then a little perplexed at her friends random derailing of topics.

Mo got out her smart phone and quickly started typing. "OK, ingredients we already know. First made, don't care. I know I read about that drink somewhere." She scanned farther down her list of search results. "Here it is. 'Drinks like the redheaded slut are often used to make others slightly embarrassed to have to by them for there date. But more importantly they are a way for someone to tell another person what kind of person they prefer to go out with. Most often adopting such a drink with out even realizing it.' Holy crap girl, I think Shego made a serious pass at you!"

"Um, it might be worse then that..." Kim said managing to remember something else through the previous nights fog of alcohol.

"How so?" Mo asked, her curiosity getting more peeked by the second.

"She ordered Green ladies for the second round. I think she might hope I like her too. There was also some kinda conversion about flirting with each other." Kim just slumped in her seat seat again.

"I think thinks just got complicated." Mo commented, while trying not to giggle her head off..

Kim could only stare at her half eaten salad with the sudden realization that she had a date. Not only with someone who could possibly be _the_ most dangerous person on the planet, but also a woman, and if you asked her, she wouldn't be able to tell you with thought shocked her more.

Mo sat there watching her friend, wondering what was going through her head. While she knew that Kim had no prejudices against gay individuals, it was obvious her friend had never considered the thought for herself.

"So what do you think girl?" Mo inquired gently, not wanting to offend or upset her now confused friend.

"I'm not sure Mo, she could just want to have drinks. I could just be reading more into this then there is, wouldn't be the first time. But if she is interested in me, this is a whole new ball game. I mean, I'm straight, aren't I?" Kim's eyes were imploring her friend to give her answers.

"Sorry Kim, you know that's a question you have to figure out yourself." Came Mo's thoughtful reply.

"That's what I was afraid of. Hope you don't mind but I'm going to jet. I think I've lost my apatite."

"Of course Kim, call me if you need anything."

"Thanks Mo, I will." Kim slowly made her way out of the restaurant, deciding it would be best to head back to her apartment and think.

Elsewhere, Shego spent most of her day lounging in the sun, occasionally getting up to get a fresh margarita. About her third drink she realized something herself, _'I think I asked Kim out.'_ The thought hit her like a shot of adrenaline. For some reason she couldn't explain, the thought intrigued her.

After getting her own mental slap, she plopped back in her seat and began to think. There were several thoughts that crossed her mind, the foremost was _'why the hell would I ask miss priss out?'_ After several hours of contemplation and several more margarita's, all she could come up with was, _'it could be fun'_. So she spent her evening making phone calls and planning for her accidental date with her arch foe. If she was going to give going out with Kim a chance then could she was going to pull out her best moves.

The game had defiantly changed, and they both knew it.

Shego had long ago accepted that she was neither straight nor gay, she was simply an equal opportunist. If the person in front of her was cute, she would give him or her a chance, unless they were a royal ass. In which case they were likely to get barbequed.

Kim however hadn't even thought of going out with anyone that wasn't male, this was very left field for her, and when ever her mind had a chance to wander to that thought, she would freak out just a little more. After a few days of torment Kim finally relented and did what she knew she had to do. She went home to talk to her mom.

She caught her mom in the kitchen after the rest of the Possible household had left for the day. She most defiantly did not want the tweebs to hear any of what she was about to say to her mom. As for her dad, while it wasn't about boys per say, but there was still no telling how he would handle information like this.

"Hey Mom, can we talk?" Kim asked sheepishly as she sat down in the breakfast nook with a hot cup of tea.

"Of course bubble butt, what's on your mind." Mrs. Dr. Possible replied sitting down with her coffee, closely looking over her daughter for anything that might suggest to her what was on Kim's mind, something any mom would do once she realized there was something bothering her oldest child enough to make her act even slightly out of character.

"Well, so I kinda ran into Shego at the club Friday night, and after she threw the register at me, we had a few drinks and had a good time. (From what I can remember)." She added hastily under her breath, much to her dismay her mother heard and understood what she said.

Mrs. Dr. P. Looked very seriously at her daughter as she spoke. "From what you remember?" A look of mild disapproval appearing on her face.

"Um, yeah. Apparently I tried to keep up with her drinking, and well, failed." She said with a foe-innocent smile on her face.

"I'm disappointed in you Kim. But..." she said lightning her tone a little. "I can't be to hard on you. I was young once."

"Well, that's kinda not all of it. I took her home which was the last thing I remember clearly, until-I-woke-up-in-her-bed-in-my-underwear-not-knowing-where-I-was-how-I-got-there-who-was-in-bed-with-me-or-what-I-might-have-done-the-night-before." Kim blurted out in a rush. Her face burning redder then her hair, she quickly buried her head in her arms on the table.

Mrs. Dr. P just sat there looking at Kim. Not sure how to respond to what her daughter just blurted out.

"I know, I know. Ferociously unsafe and stupid, but it happened. Mo already read me the riot act, and I'm sure Raven will to sooner or later. To be honest the fact that she hasn't already is making me nervous." Kim said while slowly sitting back up to face her mother again.

"Well Kimmy, you're not living at home anymore so I can't ground you for doing something without using your better judgment, but I think you all ready realize how stupid it was. So I'll stick with my previous statement. I was young once too. Just don't make a habit of it." Mrs. P finished with a small smile on her face, thinking that the discussion was over.

"Well there's kinda still more, I'm pretty sure she asked me out this Friday." Kim looked at her Mom, her eyes pleading for motherly advice.

"What are you thoughts about it?" Mrs. P asked her daughter with a slightly bemused expression on her face.

"Well to be honest, I've never thought about going out with another woman, let alone with Shego. I mean, I liked hanging out with Shego after she got hit with the attidudinator and the few times we worked together. But other then that, whenever we see each other were kicking each others butt's. It seems like she might even have been hitting on me but I really don't know if she's even in to women either, or if she's just messing with my head. I have no idea what to think." Kim finished rambling with a more then slightly confused look on her face.

"Well Kimmy, the questions you need to ask yourself are simple. Do you find her attractive? The fact that Shego is a women aside. Is she physically attractive? Do you like her personality? Do you share any common interest's. The biggest being, does dating someone of the same sex actually bother you?"

"Well, were both into martial arts and fashion. Her personality can grate on a person some times, but in general she's a good conversationalist. Um as far as physically attractive, well yeah I would say she has a nice body, you have to be in good shape for advanced martial arts. But dating her? I just don't know..."

"It would seem to me Kimmy cub, that you should just keep an open mind, and give her a chance. And I'll say it again, I was young once too." Mrs. P told her daughter with a bit of a dazed look on her face, as if remembering something good from her past.

"Do I even want to know?" Kim asked with a bit of morbid curiosity.

"What I was in collage? " She asked with a grin on her face. "Everyone's aloud to experiment and have some fun."

"That is so way more info then I needed to know, like ever." Kim said with a shutter.

"Oh lighten up bubble butt. Anyway, go out with her, give it a chance. If it doesn't feel right, tell her so. That's about all you can do. Who knows, worst that could happen is you end up with a new friend, or at least a sparring partner."

Kim thought it over for a few minutes while drinking her tea. "Alright Mom. That sounds…well better then anything I've been able to come up with on my own anyway."

Kim spent the rest of her morning on her parents couch after her mom left for work drinking her tea and thinking about the impending date. In the end all she could come up with was _'why not, what's the worst that could happen?'_

Kim spent the remainder of her week almost constantly freaking out about the coming 'date', despite the conversation with her mother. She couldn't decide what to wear, how she should do her hair or makeup. These of course were the least of her insecurities. Her mind was racing back and forth about whether she was OK with dating a women, let alone this particular woman. She had way to much going through her mind, at way to high of speed. Such being the case, the week ended way to quickly for her liking.

Shego on the other hand had no such qualms. Once she made her arrangements, she more or less forgot about it all, except of course when she would let her mind wander to all the fun things she would like to do with Kimmy if she ever got the chance. But even she would probably have agreed the week ended far to quickly.

Friday morning dawned quickly for both women, though both greeted the morning with very different reactions.

Shego woke up late, as she almost always did. Her immediate thoughts were about just laying around all day until she remembered that she had planes for the day, she was suppose to take out the great Kim Possible.

Kim's reaction couldn't have been more different, she woke up early. She always woke up early but unlike most days, today there was one very big and ever present thought on her mind. Shego, _the_ Shego, formerly the most wanted _woman_ on the planet, if not the most wanted _person_ on the planet, _ever_, except possibly Bin Ladin. Arguably one of the, if not the, greatest thief on the planet, even if she was retired (or so the world hoped), was taking her out for drinks. To say she was freaking out about it, would be just a bit of an understatement. Her overly active mind didn't really have any mechanisms to process the thoughts and sensations that started running through her head from the moment she was conscious. Still, she had a long day a head of her before the proffered event in which to try and sort through everything her mind was trying to process, so Kim did what she often did to try and let her mind work out what can sometimes seem to be unsolvable problems to her. She went running.

We're not talking a quick jog around the block here either. She had no classes today, no work and as of yet no missions. So she went running across Middleton, all the way across. Something that only took her an hour given her highly distracted state. Most people wouldn't haven't been able to make the same run in less then three hours if they were pushing hard, if at all. Even after the long run, she realized the exercise wasn't helping like it normally did, this was way to big for brain to figure out on her own. But she was already across town so she might as well make the run back and hope the return trip might at least get her a little closer to a solution.

Half way back to her apartment two guys decided that she should spend some of her time and energy with them.

"Hey red, my friend and I think you should stay and keep us company." A burly man said after he stepped out of an alley in front of her, his 'friend' behind him. Both looked like they might have lived on the street for a while, though they looked like the might have been near the top of the food chain. Not that something like that would ever impress her.

"So not." Kim said as she moved to run around them, to which both men moved further out to block her path, making it obvious that they hadn't asked.

"Not to sound full of myself or anything, but is it seriously possible that you really haven't heard of me?" Kim asked as she put her hands on her hips, squaring off with the two men with little concern of the fact that there was two of them and only one of her.

"No. Can't say I have, you Vinny?" The first man asked looking over his shoulder towards his friend. Vinny just shrugged. "Nope Vinny hasn't heard of you either. So whey don't we get to know each other better." The as yet unnamed man said after taking what some might consider a menacing step towards Kim.

"Yeah, so not going to happen. Not now, not ever. But I'll give you guys one chance to get out of my way without out getting yourselves hurt, cause I'm so not in the mood for this right now." Kim said as she shifted her weight ever so slightly. The shift was subtle, something most people wouldn't have noticed it, Shego would have she quickly thought, though where that thought came from she wouldn't have been able to say. But these two street thugs hadn't noticed it, it would be there mistake for assuming she was a frail little woman. It would be a painful lesson for them to learn.

"Oh and what's a sweet little thing like you think you can do to stop us." The man said as he took another step forward with Vinny doing his best to try keep Kim Cornered.

Kim just sighed, she thought about working some of her frustrations on the two men, from what she's seen so far it's probably not like they wouldn't deserve it, but her ethics got the better of her. As the two men attempted to rush her she rolled forward off her feet into a hand stand and shifted her hips to start her legs moving into a well practiced helicopter kick, catching both men square in the jaw. She quickly regained her footing and watched both men hit the ground with what she would admit was a slightly satisfying thud as they smashed into the concrete, fully unconscious.

Kim put in a call to Wade for a pick up, then tied the two men to a dumpster so she wouldn't have to wait for someone to come for the two. Though she knew she should, but her conscience didn't bother her much on that one. The two would have rapped her, or some other girl that wouldn't have been able to defend herself the way she could, so as much as she knew she should care if something happened to those two before the police arrived to hall them off, she just couldn't convince herself to today. So she finished her run home, she would deal with the aftermath of dumb and dumber later, though she doubted the responding officers would fault her later when they called for a statement.

Kim got home a little over two hours after she left, even with the incident with having to deal with the thugs. Unlike most people though, even after that long run she barley felt winded. Though her mind was still racing with the possibilities for her evening ahead with a certain raven haired amazon.

Kim just lay against the door of her apartment as she closed it and sighed. She knew that no matter what happened today it was going to be a really, really, long day, and probably very eye opening as well, regardless of the outcome. So she just gave in to the inevitable, she went to her bathroom to have a nice long hot bath and quickly decided to attempt to forget the world existed for as long as she could.

About the time Shego finally got out of bed, Kim pulled herself out of the bath. At this point both women had the same thing on there minds, a most unexpected date with the last person in the world they thought they would ever go out with.

Shego got out of bed and checked on her arrangements for the night before she stepped into the shower. Kim having just finished her bath started gathering up what she would wear for the night, though what that was, she really had no idea.

What do you wear on your first date with another woman when you had never even thought about dating the same sex? Should she wear pants, or a dress? Should she dress to be a little masculine, or be really feminine? The woman that could do anything, was at a loss at what to do...

Shego, however didn't share Kim's apparel dilemma. After her shower, she walked over to her rather robust closet and pulled out a simple slinky emerald dress, slipping it into with a practiced grace. It stopped just short of her knees, with a slit up the right side that stopped three quarters of they way up her thigh, showing a generous but tasteful amount of exotic emerald leg, with a single strap off of her left shoulder. It was for all intents, her little black dress. Any man, or women for that matter, couldn't look at her in this simple dress and not think she was drop dead gorgeous. Makeup wise, Shego never did much. Black lipstick, a little eye liner, but little else, she knew she was beautiful and makeup would only hide her natural perfection, and why mess with perfection as far as she was concerned. She always did her hair the same, though it was not without great effort and care. She let it hang loose down her back, trimming it lightly to keep it looking healthy. In her own rather self centered opinion it was her best asset, something she was more then willing to flaunt to the world when ever possible. Heaven help the person that suggested she bundle it up or even worse, cut it. The last person that had, had ended up in the ER with second degree burns on there scalp for their trouble.

Kim didn't have it so easy. She tore through her closet, rejecting item after item. Before it was over, her clothes were piled on the bottom of her closet, finally settling on her little black dress. A simple knee length gown in satin, taken in just enough at the waist to show of her trim figure, with two spaghetti straps holding the garment up. She figured she couldn't go wrong with a little black dress, that is what they were there for. Makeup wasn't to hard for her, a little light pink lip gloss, some mascara and was quickly satisfied with the results. Her hair took her forever. Up, down. Ponytail, loose. There were just to many options for her, and she was never really happy with the results. Finally she left it down and wore a deep red head band to keep her hair out of her eyes.

After several hours of going though her closet, putting on makeup and doing her hair, she finally felt ready for what ever was going to happen, or at least that's what her brain was saying, her stomach was saying something else entirely. Her stomach was tying it self in knots, she didn't even know what this thing was suppose to be, a date or just drinks, which once she started thinking about that her mind started racing again. This was really awkwierd for her. But she was Kim Possible, and she could do anything. So she had to at least give what ever this might be between her and Shego a chance.

After one last look in the mirror. Kim grabbed her bag (remembering to pack toiletries and pj's as Shego had suggested/told her) and headed to her sloth, then to the club to meet her date. To her surprise, Raven said nothing after looking her over, though there was a slightly knowing smirk on the sorceress's face before she faded back to her digital world.

Shego spent a grand total of an hour getting ready before heading to the club to get things ready and wait for her date to arrive.


	3. Chapter 3 The date

**Chapter 3 The date**

Kim walked into the club expecting to see Shego waiting at the bar, or one of the tables near the bar. Or was that what she expected? She wasn't sure, in any case, she was wrong. Kim was met at the door by a young man in a well cut charcoal black Italian three piece suit. The man was slightly taller then Kim and kept a well trimmed goatee, his brown hair also well cut and short.

"Miss. Possible?" He asked.

"Call me Kim. You are?",

"Just call me John. Your host asked me to meet you this evening." Kim looked at him with a slightly confused look on her face. "She didn't stand you up I promise, she wanted me to take you to her table." He said smiling and gesturing the young woman to follow him.

"Oh, I figured she would have met me at the bar or something. She really only told me to meet her here." Kim responded, still slightly confused and very nervous.

"Not Shego." He said leading to the back of the club. "Even in the short time I've been working for her I've learned that she pull's out all the stops when she want's someones attention, and she doesn't do it often let me assure you."

Kim was a little taken aback at what the young man said. He was taking her to the back of the club, she hadn't been to the back of the club, she passed through a door marked private, then up a spiral staircase. Kim hadn't even realized that the place had a second story, let alone that it apparently had private rooms. But she had only been here the first time last week, so it really wasn't a surprise that she didn't know about it. He lead her up, then to the end of a short hall with a few doors to one side, finally moving to the last door on the right.

John opened the door for his patron's guest and wished her his best before closing the door behind her. In front of Kim was a fairly large private suite, on the opposite side of the room was a floor to ceiling, wall to wall window that overlooked the main stage and dance floor of the club below. Which Kim quickly realized must be a one way mirror to give the occupants of the booth privacy and why she never realized there was a second story or private booths. _'Shows you how much you pay attention Possible_.' The hero mentally berated herself.

On the wall to her left was a small bar area that looked fully stocked. Dominating the center of the suite was a giant black suede half moon couch. The couch sat in front of an equally massive black marble coffee table, the vantage point allowing the couch's occupants to look down on the action on the dance floor below.

Seated in the center was Shego, only the back of her head and her ebony mane visible. "Come on in Princes." Shego's sultry voice said from her place on the couch.

Kim took a deep breath to steady her nerves before making the plunge, slowly heading over to join her host for the evening. Kim walked around the side of the couch to see Shego sitting comfortably, a drink in one hand, her right leg crossed enticingly over her left, showing off a good deal of leg to anyone who would have been aloud to see and live. As Kim looked Shego up and down she noticed how easy Shego made it seem to look so hot in a simple dark emerald dress.

"Close your mouth Kimmy. You'll attract flies." Shego said with a hint of teasing in her voice from behind a playful smirk.

Kim shut her mouth finally realizing that she had been standing there with it wide open. Then blushed furiously.

"Have a seat Pumpkin, I wont bite. That comes later..." The last coming out in a sultry tone, while Shego took her turn looking Kim up and down. Noticing that Kim could be sexy, even if she was completely oblivious of the fact. Kim slowly made her way to the couch and sat down next to Shego. Sitting there in silence, as nervous as a cat in a room full of rocking chairs.

Shego offered Kim a drink. "Calm down Kim. Nothing will happen here that you don't want to happen." Shego softly told the redhead, knowing how nervous she must be.

"Thanks. This is a little new for me and just a bit overwhelming, if I think about it to much I start to freak out. I've never done anything like this before." She said taking the offered drink and taking a sip, quickly noticing that Shego had made them red headed sluts, which caused her to laugh nervously.

"What you've never been out with a nice person before?" Shego asked in mock indigence.

"Yes, I have. It's just that your…" She said, or at least attempted to while tripping over her own tongue and did her best not to freak out.

"I'm what? Aren't I a nice person?" She asked, still feigning indigence from behind her sexy smirk, trying to get Kim to relax.

"Oh no." Kim started tripping over her tongue again, rubbing the wrist holding her drink and trying to get her brain to work, but failing.

"So I'm not a nice person?" Shego asked dropping her free hand to her waist to add to her look of indignation as she coaxed the red head into relaxing.

"OK, I'm going to shut up and drink before I say anything even more stupid." Kim said taking a long sip of her drink.

"Good answer." Shego snicked softly. "Now calm down. I figured you've never been out with a woman before so I booked one of the clubs private suites." She said waiving her arm to embellish her point. "It's just the two of us. No one to impress or feel embarrassed around."

Kim had to scoff at the last statement. "Shego, _the_ Shego passing up a chance to tease and torment Kim Possible?" Kim gave Shego a sideways look and added, "That's not the Shego I know. Who are you and what have you done with the real Shego?" Kim asked in a playful tone.

"Oh don't worry Cupcake, I'll tease and torment you plenty tonight." Shego said sexily. "But what happens here is defiantly just for the two of us. But like I said earlier, that comes later..." She added, letting her voice trail off while giving Kim a wink.

Kim gulped, suddenly feeling like the canary the cat was stalking and took another healthy drink of the glass in her hand. Which did not go unnoticed by Shego who smiled but said nothing.

"So um, what exactly do you have planned for the evening." Kim asked hesitantly, worrying about just what Shego might have in mind.

"Oh, this and that. I guess you'll just have to hang around to find out, won't you Pumpkin?" Shego said taking a drink of her own glass.

"Why did I think I would get a straight answer from you?" Kim sighed.

"Don't know. But for starters I've ordered dinner, it should be up soon. In the mean time we can enjoy our drinks, some music, maybe some dancing, some more drinks." She said shifting her glass so the ice clinked against the side.

"Are you trying to get me drunk so you can take advantage of me." Kim asked feigning shock, pressing the back of her hand against her forehead.

"No, I could have done that last weekend." She easily retorted with her trademark smirk and wink, which cased Kim to blush furiously. '_I think I like seeing her that way_' Shego thought to herself after seeing Kim blush up close for the first time. "To reiterate, you'll will be fully aware when I have my way with you. At least the first time." Shego added almost as an after thought hoping to get Kim to blush again. Much to her amusement, it worked.

Kim simply blushed, refusing to acknowledge what Shego had just implied. Which was just as well, as there was a knock at the door to there suite indicating that there dinner had arrived, much to Kim's relief.

The food was brought in and set in front of the women by the same young man that had escorted Kim to the suite. "Will there be anything else Miss Go?" John asked from in front of the seated women.

"Refill our drinks, I'll call you if we need anything else." Shego said dismissively. Kim was viably bothered with the way the pale woman talked to the young man, though John seemed not to notice as he pored the drinks. Then quietly made his way out.

"Rude much?" Kim asked after the man left the room.

"What?" Shego asked in genuine innocence, unaware of what she just did.

"You were totally rude to the guy. He's been nothing but nice since I met him." Kim continued becoming slightly animated at Shego's apparent indifference.

Shego had to replay the last few minutes in her mind before she even understood what Kim was talking about. "Oh, that's just John. He's been my personal assistant for a little while now, he's learning how I am and how I like things done."

"That's no excuse for not being polite." Kim continued to berate the green women.

"I pay him a ton of money, beside you know me Kim. For me, that was polite." Shego retorted.

"Fine." Kim relented. "But you could still be a little more polite." She mumbled, to which Shego just sighed.

"Moving along. Dinner?" Shego asked motioning to the spread of food getting cold in front of them.

"Oh. What did you order us?" Kim asked, her attention quickly shifting to the wonderful smelling food setting in front of them.

"Korean. Lots of little cold appetizer/salad type stuff. Some teriyaki chicken, beef bulgogi, kimichi, seaweed, pickled radishes" Shego responded, motioning towards some of the different dishes.

"I've never had Korean before." Kim said eagerly looking over the dishes, noticing the chicken and beef were still sizzling in there pans.

"Which is funny, cause the buffoon is like some kind of iron chef, isn't he? But I bet the only place he ever took you to on your dates was the garbage Mexican place." Shego stated more then asked.

"We'll, he did take me out to a nice place once." Kim said, obviously tying to defend her best friend, while reaching for a pair of chopsticks, which to Kim surprise were not the cheep wood verity that inhabit most fast food Chinese restaurants. These were polished bamboo, carefully worked and intricately painted.

"Yeah but I seem to remember hearing something about him making you eat off the kids menu, then paying with coupons or something?" She half asked, noticing Kim's fascination of the ornate set of chop sticks. "No stealing the flatware." Shego said sarcastically to the fascinated red head.

"What? Sorry." Kim said returning her attention to her host. "I've just never seen such a nice set of chopsticks." She said honestly.

"Not all chopsticks look like they were chopped out of a random chunk of wood. I pick up a pair every time I'm in the orient." Shego said examining her own pair before taking a bite of the food in front of her. Then noticed the look on Kim's face. "Yes I bought them before you accuse me of stealing chopsticks."

"Well I never have time to pick up souvenirs when I'm in the orient, or anywhere else for that matter. I'm always chasing you." Kim said emphasizing her point by pointing her chopsticks at Shego. "It's reasonable that someone could assume that you might have lifted them on the side of a bigger job." She finished, shrugging her shoulders in mock innocence.

"You know what happens to someone when they assume, don't ya?" Shego said quirking her eyebrow, taking another small bight of her food. "Oh, and pointing with your chopsticks is extremely rude."

Kim just harrumphed before finally taking a bite of the spread in front of her. "This is really good." She said, slowly savoring the taste of the food in her mouth.

"Doy." Was all Shego told her.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kim asked raising her eyebrow, but enjoying her food.

"Doy, as in it's me. Do you think I would settle for anything less then the best?"

"Point taken." Kim said enjoying her meal and the conversation. "So what are you doing now that your not working for Drakken anymore? Your not working for Drakken anymore, right?" Kim asked making it obvious there was only one correct answer.

"No, I don't work for the 'Great Blue idiot' anymore." She said with more then a little relief. "It was fun for a while, but I got sick of saving his ass all the time, having to break him out of jail and oh god the whining..."

"That still doesn't answer the question of what you do with your free time, or how you make a living."

"I do what I want. Even before going evil I've had a healthy bank account, so I've never really had to work. Anything I do, I do for the fun of it. Generally I stop when it stops being fun for me." Shego said putting down her chop sticks and standing up. "Speaking of fun I feel like dancing, join me." She said reaching out her hand to the sitting a red head.

"Is that a request or an order?" Kim asked pointedly not talking the offered hand, to which Shego sighed.

"You know me well enough to know this is me being nice Princes, dance with me." She's eyes revealing a hint of an unidentifiable emotion.

"OK, I think I could dance for a little while." Kim said taking the hand in front of her while setting down her chopsticks. "Are we going to go down to the dance floor?"

"No." Shego replied, picking up a remote from the table and pushing a button, causing the room to be flooded with music. As far as Kim could tell it was the same music that was being played on the dance floor below.

"Wow, this place has everything." Kim observed in wonder.

"Not yet, but by the time my contractor gets done with the place it will." Shego said leading Kim near the window, her hips swaying ever so slightly to the beat of the fast paced music.

Kim's jaw worked for a second before she could regain her composer, seeing Shego in this new light was very weird for the ginger super hero. But she quickly discovered, she liked it. She liked this seemingly soft and sensitive Shego, even if she was still a little rough around the edges. The music was fast, with a good beat, easy to listen to and fun to dance with. Kim discovered that she liked to sway to the music across from the raven haired woman in front of her, who she would admit knew how to sway. Their martial arts training giving them both some added flexibility on the dance floor. Kim was entranced with the woman dancing with her, watching the swish of her hips. They way she moved her arms with the music, moving closer to the redhead as she moved only to retreat as the beat changed.

After several song's the music slowed down considerably and Shego started for her seat at the couch.

Kim looked at Shego from her place near the window like she had a question. But wasn't sure how to ask, or if she even had the guts. In the end the decision was taken from her.

"Penny for your thoughts Kimmy." Shego's sultry voice floated across the room snaking it's way through the slow steady rhythm, her hand reaching for the remote to lessen the volume as she seated herself once again on the comfortable couch.

"Well…um…Its just that…I thought…" Kim just kept tripping over her own tongue, never quite being able to get her thoughts out. Or keeping up the nerve to say what was on her mind.

"Cat got your tongue Pumpkin?" Shego asked rhetorically, Kim's face just reddened in response. "Let me see if I can read your mind, shall I?" Shego asked while closing her eyes and slowly messaging her temples. "I think your wondering why I didn't ask you to take a slow dance with me." She said opening her eyes, and dropping her hands to her lap.

"Um…kinda…" Kim responded. Her face going even redder (if that where possible). Tentatively returning to her seat next to Shego.

"If you tell anyone what I'm about to tell you and I mean anyone, I will hurt you." She emphasized seriously to Kim with a look on her face that said she just might do it. Once she felt she had got her point across she continued. "I know what it was like the first time I went on a date with another woman. So I do have some idea what you must be feeling now. I remember it being more then a little weird, like I was deer in the head lights. So I figured I'd take it easy on you for now."

"Wow Shego. That's really, nice of you."

"Yeah well. Like I said, don't spread it around. It would ruin my rep." She said crossing her arms, and looking away, trying to act like nothing meaningful had just happened.

Kim leaned back, and crossed her own arms. Taking a good look at the green woman in front of her. "You know Shego, I think your bad ass image is just a front."

Shego picked up her class from the table and took a long swing of her drink, but said nothing.

"And I think, you might let me see who you really are." Kim stated with confidence, causing Shego to splutter.

"Fat chance of that happening Miss Priss."

Kim just smiled, making Shego scowl, but she knew she was right. She didn't know why, but she just knew.

"So can I ask what your first time was like?" Kim dared to ask Shego.

Shego decided to play ignorance for the moment. "My first time for what?"

Kim sighed, though she should have seen a cryptic answer like that coming from Shego. "Your first time going out with a girl?"

Shego sighed, she should have known that mentioning anything about her personal life to the redhead was going to make her curious. "If I refuse to answer?" Shego replied.

Much to Shego's surprise, Kim looked at Shego intently for more then a few moments before answering. "Well, I'm really curious about it, cause this is a whole new thing for me and I want to get to know the real you. But if I'm really going to give this and you a chance, I have to respect your right to privacy."

Shego sat there for a minute digesting what Kim had just said to her and the look on the younger woman's face, a look of pure honesty. Then with genuine sincerity she responded. "I'm not going to go into all the gory details, but for now I'll tell you she was cute and it was more then a little weird, it was also very exciting. Despite all the weirdness and the way it ended." She stopped to think for a second. "It was fun and worth it, If only for the experience."

"Really?" Kim asked.

"Doy." Shego said looking a little annoyed at Kim's skepticism. Which despite Kim's normal obliviousness, did not go unnoticed by her.

"Sorry Shego, I didn't mean to offend you." Kim confessed, reaching over to put her hand on Shego's, surprising them both.

Shego looked at the soft light pink hand resting on her own pale green one, then relaxed slightly. "I guess it's OK So I guess it's time for desert." Shego said while standing, not letting go of Kim's hand and pulling her along behind her.

"Where are we going?" Kim asked while allowing herself to be lead by the unusual woman in front of her.

"It's a surprise doy." Shego replied in her usual cryptic tone with a smirk on her face. She led Kim back down through the club, picking up John on the way, who led them out the back to a waiting limo.


	4. Chapter 4 Desert

**Chapter 4 Desert**

Shego all but pulled Kim into the waiting limo as John held the door open for the two women. Shego realized that she was a little to enthusiastic in her pulling, unfortunately for her she realized a little to late as the redhead fell in a pile on top of her. Truth be told, Shego didn't mind having the redhead in her lap, Kim on the other hand was highly embarrassed. Her face now burning as red as her hair just made Shego smirk as she enjoyed the view.

Kim stumbled trying to extract herself from her awkward position, which only seemed to amuse Shego even more, who did nothing to help the stumbling young woman. After a few seconds of scrambling and a few unintentional almost gropes, Kim managed to get herself into her own seat, and out of the one Shego was occupying. Kim sat there with her face burning saying nothing and looking anywhere but at Shego, who was sitting there with her legs and arms crossed with look of contentment and amusement. To Kim the silence was a little awkward, but Shego was more then happy with the silence. But seeing how uncomfortable Kim was with what had just happened, Shego decided to let the girl off the hook.

"Kim, I told you already you don't need to feel embarrassed. It was my fault anyway." Shego admitted while sighing.

Kim finally looked over at Shego. Her face starting to return to it's normal peach color, but it was obvious that she was still embarrassed. "Sorry, I know, but it was still ferociously weird."

"Don't apologize." Shego admonished the younger woman, "Anyway, were almost there, so chill out."

"Alright, alright." Kim said putting up her hands in defeat. "So where are we headed?"

"Oh, a nice little coffee shop I know." Shego told her still not giving anything away.

Kim just sighed. "You're hopeless." But despite her seeming irritation and even her earlier embarrassment she was enjoying herself.

It only took a few minutes for the duo to make it to there next stop for the night.

"Where are we?" Kim asked looking in the font window.

"Wolfs run. It's a nice little coffee shop I found a while ago, while they do serve dinner's, it's there deserts there famous for." Shego replied.

"Wow." Was all Kim could muster as John held the door open for the two of them.

"Will there be anything else Miss Shego?" John asked his patron.

"Not for now, we'll probably be about an hour." Shego noticed the look on Kim's face, one of slight irritation and rolled her eyes. "Go have some fun of your own for a while, and put it on one of my cards. I'll send you a message when where about ready to leave." John just nodded as he closed the door behind the women. Kim's look of irritation changing to that of approval, which just made Shego groan inwardly.

A young woman met them just inside the door, "Go. Party of two." Shego told the young woman without waiting to be asked.

"Of course Miss Go. Please fallow me." The young waitress asked, picking up two menus and heading past the booths that filled the front of the little coffee house. The waitress led them to the private booth's in the back, which for some reason didn't surprise Kim. "Can I start you with some drinks." She asked while pulling out her order pad.

"I should have a bottle of St. Supery Mascato 07 chilling." Shego said looking over the desert list.

"Of course Miss Go. I'll be right back." The waitress said before retreating into the kitchen.

Kim had been looking over the dessert list herself as Shego was talking with the waitress. As her eyes went down the list, she just couldn't take in how decadent it all looked. Something Shego had noticed while she was talking to the waitress, "There all as good as they look, and way more then the average person can eat on their own." Shego told the all but drooling redhead across from her.

"What?" Kim started to ask before realizing what Shego had said, then looked up at Shego. "So what do you normally get?" Kim asked the green ex-thief.

"To be honest I don't have anything I normally order." She shrugged. "I still haven't made it though the whole list, and it doesn't help that the list keeps changing."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Kim asked. "Variety being the spice of life and all that."

"Yeah, I suppose it is." Shego relented. "Normally I might say we should just order something to spit, cause neither one of us are going to finish a whole dessert on our own. But if you want we can both order something, so you can try a little of both. In fact, why won't we do that. I think I want to have a little of more then one myself." Shego said, making Kim giggle.

The waitress came back with the promised bottle of wine and glasses, pouring a generous amount into both women's glasses after carefully popping the cork. "What would you ladies like this evening?" She asked, once again pulling out her order pad. Kim ordered a raspberry chocolate moose cake, while Shego ordered the espresso brownie sundae. The waitress took there order and was about to leave when Shego stopped her.

"Miss, music?" Shego asked looking at her.

"Of course. Anything specific?"

"Classical would be fine." Shego replied.

"Of course." The waitress said before returning to the kitchen with there order.

About a minute later Mozart could be heard softly playing in the background. Once the music started, Shego closed her eyes for a few minutes, letting her ears drink in the soft melody.

Kim sat there watching in wonder. She liked classical herself but wasn't something she listened to a lot. Even more then the music though, Kim enjoyed sitting there watching the raven haired beauty as she was swept away in the music.

It took a few minutes before Shego even realized she drifted off, let alone that she was being watched. "Sorry." Shego said with a small smile on her face. "Can't believe I'm going to tell you this, but music is once of my little vices." A light jade staining her usually pail cheeks, something Kim would tell you was extremely exotic. Seeing a woman with green skin blush was very different and very unique. It was definitely an experience she wouldn't have given up for anything, so of course Kim had a huge grin on her face. Shego just tossed a napkin in Kim's face once she saw the smirk forming on the redhead. "Don't get use to it."

"What?" Kim asked innocently, taking a sip of her wine.

"You know very well what." Shego responded playfully, taking a sip of her own drink.

"To bad, cause that's the point of dating isn't it? Learning about the other person?" Kim looked at Shego intently, pointedly waiting for a response.

"What ever." Was Shego's reply, but Kim just kept sitting there looking at Shego, waiting. Occasionally sipping her wine. Shego counted herself lucky the moment the waitress arrived with there deserts, thinking her interrogator would forget her line of questioning. Her respite was only for those few moments as the waitress came and left. Once she was gone, Kim returned to her watching Shego, ignoring her dessert for the moment, still waiting for a real response. To say it was making Shego a little uncomfortable would be an understatement and an impressive feat. Anyone that knew Shego as a friend, co-worker, or more likely an enemy, would tell you that she was unshakable. So for anyone to make her feel uncomfortable is a monumental feat, one she knew she would never let herself live down.

"Fine." Shego huffed after the girls gaze became to much. "I won't promise I'll answer all your questions but you can ask." She said leaning back in her chair, and taking a rather large drink of her wine. "But I'm not letting my ice cream melt." She said picking up a spoon to dig in to her brownie sundae Kim just giggled, picking up her fork to try the raspberry chocolate moose cake in front of her.

Kim took a bite, instantly moaning in pleasure. "This is divine." She told the raven haired women across from her.

"How many times do I have to tell you Doy tonight?" Shego replayed, her playfulness returning.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, only the best for Shego."

"Good, your learning." Shego jibed, taking another bite of her brownie.

"Hows the brownie?" Kim inquired, carefully eying the brownie.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Shego asked going to take another bite.

"I thought the whole reason we both ordered was to share?" Kim said tying not to sound to much like she was pouting, yet.

"Maybe I changed my mind." Shego said taking another sip of her wine. When she set her glass down she saw what had to be the most evil thing ever to pass before her eyes.

Kim's bottom lip was stuck out and quivering, her eyes wide and slightly watery. It was her infamous puppy dog pout. Shego closed her eyes and looked away in disgust. "God! I was kidding, put that thing away!" She demanded, not looking back until she felt sure the redhead had holstered her weapon "And you call me evil." Shego said finally looking back across the table.

"What?" Kim said with an innocent smile on her face.

"You know very well what! You spoiled brat." Shego said playfully.

"I am not a spoiled brat, I just know how to get what I want." Kim responded, still smiling.

"Isn't that the definition?" Shego retorted with a quirked eyebrow.

"Don't know, never looked it up. Now are you going to give me a bite or not." She asked eying Shego's dessert again.

Shego sighed and rolled her eye's. "All right you little brat." She said taking a spoon full and offering it to Kim.

Kim closed her eyes and opened her mouth, waiting for the offered bite. Shego gently placed the spoon on the girls tongue and watched Kim's face as the flavors washed over her.

Even while watching Kim, Shego leaned over and stole a bite of Kim's cake. If she had to guess, her face probably looked about the same as Kim's as she enjoyed the flavors of the dessert. In her mind there was only one thing that could make it better and she decided to take a chance.

Shego leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Kim's lips.

Kim's eyes shot open, while it took her a second for her brain to accept what just happened, she knew what was going on. Shego had kissed her and she was pretty sure she liked it. But she also knew she wasn't ready for it, her face burned red and she turned away from the woman that just kissed her.

Shego looked at Kim, and quickly realized it might have been to soon to make a move on the redhead. All she could think was _'Crap. Blew that one good didn't you Shego.'_

For the moment, Shego was at a loss of what to do. But she knew she would have to do something fast or this was really going to be bad.

"Kim." Shego started gently, wanting to get the girl's attention before she continued. Kim shyly turned to look at Shego, her face still burning crimson. Shego continued just as gently. "I'm sorry. I should have asked you. I..." Shego didn't get to finish her sentence before a gentle finger was placed her lips.

"It's...OK It was nice. Just really...unexpected." Kim confessed quietly.

Shego knew at this point the mood for dessert was ruined. She discreetly pulled out her cell and sent a quick message for John to come get them, hoping the night wasn't a loss.

Shego knew when to talk and when it was best to say nothing. Quickly deciding this was the time for the latter, they spent the last few minutes of dessert in an almost comfortable salience. When her phone vibrated, she didn't even bother checking it. Shego just got up and offered Kim her hand, who gingerly took it. By the time they were both standing, Kim was glad for the added support. The kiss had done more then it seemed to the young woman, her knees felt like jello. Having a hard time walking and concentrating, without the woman in front of her to guide her she would have never made it out of the restaurant without running into at least three tables.

Shego lead Kim out through the restaurant to the waiting limo. This struck Kim as slightly odd, though with her mind racing like it was, it wasn't until they were seated in the car and driving off that she figured out what seemed wrong.

"Shego, please tell me you didn't just run out on the bill?" Kim questioned, managing to find her voice.

Shego just rolled her eyes. "Never had a personal assistant have you." Was all she said, thinking it was all that was needed.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Shego was wrong.

"Did you not notice how I just walked you out, straight to the car?" Shego asked the befuddled redhead.

"Yeah, that's why I'm asking? Whats does that have to do with having a personal assistant?" Kim still didn't get it, Shego sighed.

"I guess I'll have to spell it out for you. Personal assistance are there to do things like pay the bill for you, by the time I had stood up, the bill was payed for and before you ask, yes he knows to tip the waitress well for me."

"Oh." Kim said now that she got it, sliding back into her seat, her thoughts returning to the kiss.

Despite the boring conversation, Shego was glad that Kim was talking again, taking it as a good sign. But now she knew she had to go slower if she wanted any real chance with Kim.

"So...are you up for anything else? Or are you ready to call it a night?" Shego dared ask, preparing herself for any possible answer.

"Um, what else you have planned." Kim asked shyly, her right hand slowly moving up and down the opposite arm showing her nervousness.

"Actually, I was thinking a movie or just sit in front of the fireplace back at my place and talk." Shego said hopefully.

Kim didn't say anything right away, taking her time with her answer. Unintentionally making Shego nervous.

"That actually sounds really nice." Kim finally responded in a mousy voice, her face a little red. Though not as crimson as it had been earlier.

Shego smirked outwardly, inwardly she was grinning like the Cheshire cat. Unnoticed to the redhead, she pushed a button on her console, informing John to take them back to the penthouse.

Shego decided to make a smaller chance before placing her hand on Kim's. Kim flinched slightly which worried Shego. When she felt Kim relax, not pulling her hand away she felt like she won the lottery. The remainder of the ride to Shego's penthouse was spent in silence, this time a comfortable one shared by the two women.


	5. Chapter 5 Nightcap

**Chapter 5 Nightcap**

It was a short ride to Shego's place, mere minutes from the cafe'. When they arrived in the parking garage, Shego got out before John could make it to the door to open it for his patron and her guest. After stepping out she extended a graceful hand to her date, who took it with seemingly no hesitation. Shego gave a small sigh of relief at so simple a thing.

Kim stumbled out of the car, her jello filled knees giving out on her and landed in the arms of her date. Once again embarked, the hero's cheeks turned their now all to familiar crimson. The difference this time being her face was buried into Shego's strong shoulder. They both stood for moment, enjoying the proximity of the other. All to soon the moment was lost as they heard a limo door slam shut, John discreetly letting them know he was out of the car and doing is best not to intentionally intrude on there moment together.

"Will there be anything else tonight Miss Shego?" He asked, after slowly making his way around the car.

"No. Have a good night." Shego told her assistant without taking her eyes of the redhead in front of her who still had her face buried in the green woman's shoulder.

John made a swift and silent exit, leaving his patron and her guest on there own.

After a few more truly intimate moments, Kim reluctantly disengaged from the arms of the emerald goddess that caught her as Shego began to slowly guide the younger woman to the waiting elevator.

The elevator ride to the penthouse was quick, not surprising since the elevator only serviced Shego's penthouse. Shego gently guided Kim to her door, not that the younger woman needed to be guided, but they were both enjoying the proximity and it was as good as an excuse as any to stand close to one another. Once in side they made their way to the living room, Kim taking a seat on Shego's plush couch, kicking her shoes off and folding her legs up under her in the process while Shego poured the both of them a light wine for a night cap from her bar beside the couch.

"Not trying to get me drunk, are you Shego?" Kim asked playfully, sipping at her drink that the green woman placed in her hand.

Shego just smiled in response. "I'm going to go change into something more comfortable. There's a bathroom down the hall, second door on the left, If you would like to do the same." She explained before walking off, her hips swaying seductively. It wasn't until Shego had rounded the corner that Kim managed to get her mind to work again. Until that point all she could do was stare at the image of the retreating woman in front of her. Having been freed from the sirens call, the redhead finally manged to make her way to the guest bathroom to change herself.

Kim emerged to find Shego already stretched out on the couch, the fireplace lit, and soft music playing. Shego sat there looking into the fireplace thoughtfully, while sipping her wine.

"Just where am I suppose to sit?" Kim asked, taking another sip of her wine while looking over Shego's sprawled out form covered in green satin pajamas from the hallway.

"Anywhere you like princess, but I'm comfortable, and not moving." Shego told her, looking at the redhead in her purple cotton pajamas.

"That's not fair, now is it?" Kim asked making her way around the couch.

"Tough," Shego said playfully, setting her drink down on the coffee table before Kim did like wise.

"We'll if your not going to play fair, I don't have to either." Kim said, with a glint of mischief in her eye.

Shego looked at Kim in confusion. "What..." Shego began to ask but never got to finish her sentence as the young red head tackled her on the couch, mercilessly tickling her, catching Shego completely off her guard with the unconventional and unsuspected attack. As much as she tired to mount some sort of defense against Kim's nimble fingers, she couldn't. All she could do was laugh as the redhead searched to find her most ticklish spots. "All right. (giggle giggle) ALL RIGHT. (giggle giggle) I GIVE!" Shego screamed, still trying in vein to stop the red head. After a few last jabs, Kim relented, taking a now open seat next to the raven haired beauty.

"That was the lowest, dirtiest, underhanded,and evilest attack I've ever seen." Shego said in a slight huff, pulling her legs up under her and crossing her arms.

"Oh, you're just jealous you didn't think of it first." Kim affirmed with a grin in her face as stretched to take her glass of wine off the table.

"Well yeah." Shego said, while trying to get comfortable on the couch again, this time with the redhead next to her.

Once both women were settled, they sat together watching the fire and enjoying sitting together sipping there wine.

"What's your real name?" Kim asked Shego.

"What?" Shego responded, slightly confused at what Kim just asked, as she really wasn't paying attention.

"I don't know anything about you other then your wrap sheet, your time as Miss Go, and your public life with team go. I don't even know your real name. What is it?" Kim asked turning from the fire to look at Shego.

Shego thought about it for a moment and decided to tell Kim as a way of making it up for making her feel uncomfortable when she kissed her at the cafe'. "It's Charlene." She said self consciously "Charlene Susan Bladewell."

"It's beautiful." Kim confessed, much to Shego's surprise.

"I've always been a little self conscious of it." Shego admitted.

"Why?"

"Ever seen the movie Fire Starter?"

"I've heard of it, but never seen it. Why?" Kim wondered what this had to do with Shego's name.

"Well the main character was a little girl. A pyro kinetic, named Charlene, but her dad in the movie just called her Charlie, she was played by Drew Barrymore. My parents loved the movie, so when I was born, Charlene it was." Shego finished. "Kinda prophetic really."

"Oh, I still think it's a cute name." Kim beamed.

"You would. Anyway, that's why I always go by Shego. Other then my family, your probably the only one that knows my real name now." Shego told Kim.

"Really?" Kim asked, a look of mild surprise on her face. Shego just nodded, her face coloring slightly. "Thank you."

"For what?" Shego asked, unsure of why the young girl was thanking her.

"For sharing that with me. My life has been so public that there isn't much about me you probably don't know. But you? You've always been able to keep your public and private life separate."

"It wasn't easy, or cheap, but it's worth it." Shego told her.

"I could imagine but even if I wanted to, I think it's to late me now." Kim lamented, leaving both women in silence only broken by the crackling of the fire and the slow music emanating from hidden speakers throughout the room.

"Kim about that." Shego started seriously after a few minutes of silence. "You realize that what ever this is," She said gesturing between the two of them, "we won't be able to keep it private for long. I make it a point of staying out of the spot light. Mostly because the media knows what I'll do if they butt in, but they have no reservations about you. This will get out. Are you going to be OK with that?" Shego finished gently, and hopefully.

"I don't know." Kim said slumping her shoulders.

Shego decided if ever there was a time to take a chance, it was now. So she did, she put her arm around the girl and pulled her close. To her joy Kim not only didn't pull away, she cuddled in closer. Only a fool wouldn't take this as a good sign.

The two sat there for a while listening to music and sipping their wine. In the end it was Shego who broke the silence again.

"Once you decide, you need to be the one to tell your parents." Shego recommended gently.

"We'll my mom knows, I told her we were going out tonight and that I felt really weird about it. The tweebs are boys, so they'll just think it's cool. Dad...Well I think dad will just be happy it doesn't involve boys, but don't be surprised if he threatens to send you into a black whole." Kim responded quietly, leaning her head onto Shego's strong but subtle shoulder.

Shego laughed lightly at the last comment.

"Don't forget, he is a rocket scientist." Kim reminded Shego, who quickly stopped laughing.

"So what now?" Shego asked in a whisper.

Kim had to think for a moment before answering. "Well in all honesty, the kiss was nice, just a little to soon for me and I want to explore if there might be anything long term between us. I don't exactly have the best track record with relationships. Even with Ron." Kim finished with more then a little sadness in her voice.

"What happened between the two of you? Didn't you too know each other since you were in diapers or something?" Shego asked sounding genuinely interested and wanting to keep Kim talking.

"Since pre-k, it just didn't work out. He's a great guy, but..." Kim didn't know how to finish.

"Potential boy still hasn't met his potential?" Shego asked carefully.

"In some ways. He's a world class chef and has a successful restaurant, but relationship wise, still has a lot to learn. As much as I wanted to keep trying, it was just to much for me. School, my hero work, all my volunteer work. Trying to teach him about the basics of relationships was just to much."

Shego knew that no matter what she said it wouldn't be right, so she gave Kim a gentle squeeze to let her know it was OK, Kim reached across her body taking the hand that was holding her tight in her own as a way to say thank you.

The rest of the evening was spent in relative silence. The two simply sat there listening to music in front of the fire, sipping wine, and holding each other, something neither woman would have traded for the world. Until one after the other fell asleep still holding each other.

The two women slept peacefully in each others arms. If you asked either one, they would probably both told you it was the best night's sleep they had had in years.

Shego woke first, which was a surprise even to her. When she looked at the clock on the wall, it read ten, normally she never stirred till well after noon. Strangely she felt no desire to go back to sleep though, she was content to just lie there with the redhead in her arms, watching her sleep.

Little did Shego know that Kim had woken up a few minutes after her, and was laying there enjoying Shego's attention.

"Most people would say take a picture it last's longer." Kim said from behind the curtain of her red locks.

While slightly surprised, Shego didn't miss a beat in responding. "But you wouldn't?"

"No." Was all Kim said in response, her hair hiding her smile.

"Why not?" Shego asked, even though she was pretty sure she knew the answer.

"Because I like your attention." Kim said finally turning to face Shego, brushing her hair out of her face.

Shego smiled at Kim's words. Not her usual smirk, but a full fledged smile. Shego knew she didn't have anything to say that could match Kim's comment, instead she decided the only thing she could think of to match Kim's comment, she moved in to kiss Kim. She went slowly, making it obvious what her intent was, giving Kim every chance to tell her no, or move away. To her great pleasure, Kim did neither, laying there waiting. Shego closed the short distance and laid a passionate, but gentle kiss on Kim's waiting lips. The redhead returned the soft kiss with as much as enthusiasm. As brief as it was, both found it pure bliss.

"Wow." Were the only words Kim could find to describe the wash of emotions that the kiss inspired.

"Yeah." Shego could only agree. Despite all the different people Shego had kissed, there was no doubt in her mind that this was the best kiss she had ever had, or might ever have.

Kim and Shego laid there looking into each others eye's for what seemed like hours, though in reality it was only a few minutes.

"I could do this all day, but I'm getting hungry." Shego told Kim, the younger woman's stomach growling in response, causing both women to giggle. "So are you apparently." Both women giggled again. "Lets get up and I'll make you breakfast." She told the redhead, who just nodded in agreement.

Despite the lack of blankets it took a couple of minutes for the women to extract themselves from each other, Kim ending up on the floor in the end. Causing another round of giggling from the pair.

Shego stood up and extended her hand to Kim, who gratefully took it. "This is so weird." Shego told Kim.

"What?" Kim asked, a smile on her face.

"This. Me and you, and the fact that it's making me feel like a school girl." She said happily, letting her emotions show.

"I know what you mean." Kim agreed.

"What are you talking about? You _are_ a school girl." Shego poked at the girl. Kim just stuck out her tongue. "Point proven I think." Shego retorted playfully before heading for the kitchen with the the heroin in tow.

"So what are you making us for breakfast? More omelets?" Kim asked hopefully.

"Nope. Something special." Shego said pulling out some eggs, and a large cast iron skillet, after rounding the kitchens large island.

"What?" Kim asked sitting down at the breakfast bar of the island to watch Shego cook.

"A German pancake." Shego said simply.

"German pancakes?" Kim asked slightly confused.

"Nope. Just watch and learn." Shego suggested, before breaking and separating a dozen eggs into two bowls. Turning on the oven, she sliced a pad of butter in the pan, setting the closest burner on low, and set the skillet on the stove to heat up. Then pulled out a whisk and began mixing the whites into a fluffy meringue. Quickly moving on to the yolks, and adding a little corn starch, mixing it into a quick custard. Once Shego was happy with the results she slowly folded the yolks into the whites, creating a light yellow mix, which she pored into the now warm skillet, before carefully setting the skillet in the oven. Without an oven mitt Kim noticed.

"Isn't that hot?" Kim asked, slightly concerned.

"A bit." Was all Shego replied, so used to heat not really bothering her, that she forgot that this was very much not the norm.

"Doesn't it hurt?" Kim asked again.

"Oh, no." Shego finally realized what Kim was trying to get at, after closing the oven she continued. "While my powers won't protect me from open flame, other then my own anyway, it does help me ignore some minor heat." She said sitting down next to Kim.

"So when's breakfast?" Kim asked.

"It'll only take a few minutes to cook. A German pancake it more about preparation then actual cooking." Shego responded.

"I noticed. So why is it called a German pancake? Looks like an omelet to me." Kim returned.

"You know something, I really don't know. It's not a pancake at all, its a souffle But that's what I was told it was called when I learned to make it." Shego just shrugged.

"Weird." Kim said in return.

"I know. What are you going to do." She said rhetorically while getting up to check her souffle Deciding it was done enough, she shut the oven off and set it on pot holder on the counter. Shego carefully cut it up and placed a large piece on two plates before pulling out some powered sugar, a small sieve, and a lemon.

"What's all that for, isn't a souffle just eggs?" Kim asked.

"You really don't know anything about cooking, do you Kimmy?"

"Not really. I can cook enough to feed myself but something like that," Kim said pointing at the souffle, "Is way out of my skill set."

"I figured. These are what make a German pancake what it is, and not just another souffle" Shego said putting a little powdered sugar into the sieve, and gently bumping it over both plates. Lightly dusting both with sugar, before cutting the lemon in half and squeezing a little juice over both plates.

Shego gently placed a plate in front of Kim, sitting down next to the redhead with her own plate. Shego took a bite of her breakfast, while watching for Kim's reaction as she did the same.

Kim's eye's widened in surprise as the flavors played over her tongue. "This is delicious. It literally melts in your mouth, and the flavors, wow. That was not what I was expecting at all."

"So it's good?" Shego asked playfully.

Kim's response was to take another bite. Both savored the taste of the laborious and calorie filled meal, finishing what Shego had made. "That was good Charlie." Kim replied.

"Thanks." Shego said before she realized what Kim had called her. Once she did, she had to stop and consider it, which did not go unnoticed by Kim.

"I hope it's OK?" Kim asked. "I mean, I know you prefer Shego, but it doesn't seem to fit you anymore. At least not to me." Kim said with all sincerity, putting a hand on Shego's.

Shego thought about it for another minute. "I think, considering that you let me call you Kimmy, Pumpkin, Cupcake, and pretty much what ever I want, It's only fair. All I ask is that you only call me that when it's just me and you. I'm still not a huge fan of my name." Shego said, her face coloring for only the third time that Kim has known her.

"I maintain that it's cute and it fits you." Kim said genuinely. "But I have no problem with those terms." Kim agreed. Being bold for the first time she leaned in to initiate her first kiss between the two of them. A kiss she was quickly finding to be extremely addictive. "I like the idea of being the only one that gets to call you that." Kim said with a smile.

Shego couldn't help but smile, then it hit her. She knew she no longer had any hope. The raven haired beauty was falling for the redhead. Never before had she ever felt this way, normally it was about basic pleasure for her. Sure she had had some meaningfully relationships, but even going into those, she knew she wouldn't have, or want, anything very long term. Normally she only expected her relationships to last a few months, at most. In her heart she knew she never wanted these feelings, this relationship, to end the way those had.

She must have been sitting there with blank stare for while because Kim asked her what she was thinking about and she was pretty sure Kim had asked more then once.

"Oh sorry Cupcake, my mind decided to derail itself." Shego said, trying to deflect the question. But Kim was having none of it.

"About what?" Kim continued to inquire, moving a stray hair out of Shego's eyes.

Shego decided that it should be safe to share her thoughts with Kim. All her intuition told her even if Kim didn't return her feelings, which she was pretty sure she did, Kim wouldn't use anything she said against her in public. If she was wrong, then Kim wasn't worth being with. She really, really hopped she wasn't wrong.

"To be honest, I've never felt like this before." She said shyly, something neither of them would have thought she could be.

Kim new that Shego was bearing part of her soul, so she made sure to listen intently, giving Shego her undivided attention. Acutely aware that if she didn't, or accidentally made fun of Shego, it would probably cause the green woman to close up, possibly for the rest of her life. Doing her best to reassure the hesitant woman, she placed her small peach colored hand atop the raven haired beauty's strong green tinted one again, squeezing it tightly.

"I'm not sure..." Shego tried to continued, still in an unusually shy voice.

Kim knew that in some circumstances, actions spoke louder then words, and that this was one of those times. So instead of trying to tell Shego that she knew, and shared how she felt, she opted to use her actions to speak. Kim wrapped her arms around Shego placing a long gentle kiss on her lips.

In that instant, those special few seconds that Kim pressed her lips against Shego's, the ebony haired woman knew that Kim shared and returned all the feelings that she didn't know how to express. She honestly didn't want to be anywhere else then where she was, with anyone other then who she was with. She just smiled and leaned forward and placed her forehead on Kim's, looking down into the younger woman's eyes, trying to read what Kim's reaction might be to what she wanted to say. The ginger girl stared back, looking as intently back into the emerald orbs as they were into her olive

"I should probably call John to give you a ride back to your car." Shego said with more then a little regret while slowly pulling away.

"Nah, I'll just tell the girls to meet me here." Kim said after all of half a second, pulling out her kimmunicator, and typing off a quick text message. "They'll be here in a few minutes." Kim said knowing it to be the truth. "So lets enjoy them." Kim said standing up, taking Shego's hand, and heading back to the living room.

The duo sat back on the couch. Shego first, Kim settling in next to her while she wrapper her arm tightly around her red head. At that moment, she knew that Kim was her's, for as long as she treated her like the princess that she was. The two spent there last few minutes in each other arms before Kim's phone went off, signaling that her ride was here.

"Next week?" Shego asked.

"Can't." Kim's voice showing her sadness at having to say the word. "I have midterms. But the week after, I'm all yours." Kim said with her voice letting Shego know that she meant every word.

Shego lead Kim to the door, and opened it for the red head, before leaning against the door frame as Kim wrapped her arms around the exotic green woman's neck while she wrapped her own around the redheads waist. "I've been meaning to ask you," Kim started, "With your reputation and your record, how did you manage to get the penthouse?" Kim asked looking into Shego's jade orbs.

"Oh, that's easy. It was mine." Shego said matter-a-factly, but noticed that Kim hadn't made the connection she wanted her to. Sighing she lengthened her explanation. "I bought the building when I was on team go, and have always kept the penthouse for my own use." She said as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"Why didn't they try to confiscate it?" Kim asked surprised.

"Simple, it was bought legally and was never used in the commission of a crime, or hiding from a crime. It's also in my legal name, which I've told you, only you and my family know. So even if they wanted to confiscate it, they'd have to find it first." Shego said while shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh." Was all Kim said, not really caring, just wanting to hear the older woman talk. After a few minutes of looking into Shego's eyes while standing in the woman's door, she knew it was time to go. "I'm going to go Charlie." Kim told her, then stood up on her toes to kiss Shego. This kiss was long, but still gentle. Neither was in a rush to end the physical contact, but all to soon it was over.

"I'm going to go." Kim said kissing Shego again.

"You said that already." Shego jibbed playfully, kissed Kim again.

"Alright Charlie, I'm going. I'll see you in two weeks." Kim finally forced herself to break away from the green woman, slowly walking down the corridor to the elevator.

Shego stood in her door watching Kim's hips sway back and forth as the shapely redhead made her way to the elevator.


	6. Chapter 6 A show and a mistake

**Chapter 6 A show and a mistake**

Kim made it to her car in a dream like state, the world passing her by unnoticed. No sooner had she sat down in her drivers seat then the her cars two personalities popped up on their dash screen.

"So?" Was all Raven asked, raising one of her eyebrows, floating in the lotus position with her hood down revealing her short purple hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Please friend Kim, tell us of your glorious date!" Starfire bubbled next to Raven.

"It was no big." Kim replied, her face still dreamy while leaning back in her seat and staring off into space.

Raven looked Kim up and down, "Not sure were going to get much out of her while she's like this." She told Star.

"So what then do we do?" Star asked while looking over Kim herself.

"Umm, I might have an idea or two." Raven mentioned with a look of mischief crossing her features.

All the screens of the car went momentarily blank, before the two personalities being replaced by an image of Kim's mom. "Kimberly Ann Possible!" The image scolded.

Kim immediately snapped out of her reverie, her senses going into over drive while trying to think of anything she did lately that might have just gotten her in trouble. "I..." Was all she squeaked out before she saw Raven and Star back on screen.

"Relax, It was an old recording. It seemed like the simplest way to bring you back to reality." Raven explained without remorse.

"Oh." Kim started. "Hey.." She began indignantly, straightening up in her seat preparing to rip into Raven. But said character beat her to the punch.

"So, how was it?" Raven asked calmly, floating in the center of her screen, wrapped in her favorite blue cloak.

Not happy with who was in control of the conversation, Kim tried to gain high ground. "Just what business is it of yours?" But failed, no sooner were the words out of her mouth then she realized just how childish she was sounding. Raven just quirked an eyebrow, both of them knowing that Kim's argument was worthless.

Kim sighed and leaned back in the drivers seat again. "It was great." And preceded to fill the two in on the events of the evening. As good of a mood Kim was in, it only took her a few minutes to recount her night.

"Interesting..." Was Ravens response, giving no further judgment.

"Please, what is interesting Raven?" Star asked more then a little confused.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Raven responded, giving no indication of what she might have meant, before setting the car in motion driving them quickly home.

Kim failed to comment on Ravens unusual observation and behavior of late, having once again slipped back into her reverie.

The two weeks went by in a stressful blur for Kim and at a mind numbing pace for Shego.

Kim's time was spent studying around the clock, only to be bombarded daily with grueling test's and paper deadlines. Monique made sure to bring Kim lunches and all but force fed the redhead. The young brown woman knew her friend well enough that she would probably forget to eat while working so hard, so she made it her job to get Kim to eat at least one good meal a day until her tests were over. She really only slept when she passed out into one of her many books. This left the wold trotting over achiever little time for anything else, let alone thoughts of her green skinned ex-thief.

Shego had little to occupied her, something anyone that knew her would tell you was a bad thing, it almost always ended in pain and destruction. The boredom and anticipation was driving her up the walls, so she did what she could to keep herself from destroying something, or seriously hurting someone.

In the beginning she started working out more in her gym. Hoping to make the time go faster and to work out some of her frustrations. Three shredded and burned heavy bags later she realized it wasn't helping.

Having given up working out she called Janet at the club to see how the remodel was going, and learned that the work was going slowly, to slowly. At the rate her contractor was going, he wouldn't be done till after her and Kim's next date. Ruining the plan she had come up with, which would seriously tick the woman off.

"Manie's construction." A young feminine voice greeted from across the line.

"Manie please." Shego asked, with slightly more politeness then she actually had.

"I'm sorry Miss, but Manie's in a meeting." The young voice explained before getting interrupted.

"Sure he is, tell him it's Shego." She said, quickly loosing what little patients she had.

"Miss I'm sorry but he's in a meeting." The secretary tried to continue.

"Tell him." Shego's voice edged with anger.

"But," The woman tired again."

"NOW!" Shego growled.

The secretary squeaked in response, before doing as she was told.

"Manie," The secretary's voice came across her bosses intercom.

"I thought I asked not to be disturbed?" A gravely Cuban voice rebuffed.

"I'm sorry sir, she insisted that I tell you she was on the line." The secretary responded.

"Who is it?" He asked impatiently.

"She said her name was Shego."

"Why didn't you say so." He said with a now shaky voice as he gingerly reached for the receiver as if it would bite him.

"OK sir." She said before turning of the intercom.

"Hello Miss Shego." Manie greeted her very politely, the timber of his voice betraying his confident words.

"What's this I hear about it taking an extra week?" Shego asked more then slightly annoyed.

"Ah yes, I'm afraid some of the materials are still several days from delivery. By the time they get here it would only leave a few days left to install them." He explained as calmly and confidently as he could.

"Your point?" She countered.

"But Miss Shego," The man pleaded.

"I'm making plans for that Friday." The impatient woman told him.

"But..." He still pleaded.

"Your going to finish on time, I don't care how many extra guys you have to get to do it, but you will. Within budget." She said calmly, something Manie knew was a bad thing for him.

"But..." He protested one last time.

"Or, I'll just have to find another contractor." Shego told him offhandedly.

"Alright Miss Shego, alright." He relented to the inevitable.

"Good. Don't make me have to call again," Shego told the man.

"No Miss Shego." He apologized.

"Next time make sure the bimbo answering your phones knows to take my call." She said before hanging up.

The remainder of the two weeks for Shego was spent setting up for a live show at the club. Hiring a band, renting the pa. equipment, hiring extra security etc. It managed to keep her occupied for the two weeks, if only just.

Kim showed up to the club to find the place packed. For a while she thought that she wouldn't make it inside, until John spotted her and motioned her towards the door. The bouncers instantly knew to let her in, they were good at there job she noticed.

The redhead instantly noticed the differences in the club since she had been here last. Previously when she walked in, the bar was on the left, booths on the right, on the far wall was the DJ booth in front of the dance floor with a few tables scattered about the rest of the space and the two way mirrors above. Now on the far wall was well lit stage complete with curtain. The dance floor was smaller to make room for the stage, but was still there though it was now a new darker wood. The booths had be reupholstered in a dark lavender, the walls painted a deep blue accented by light blue inset lighting hidden throughout the club.

He quickly guided her to a quieter section of the club, offering a drink.

"Where's Shego?" Kim asked, taking a sip of the drink now in her hand.

"She's finishing up the prep for the concert. She said you'll see her in a while."

"So who's playing anyway?" Kim inquired, "Even with all the buzz about this show, no one knows who's actually playing. It's like it's some big secret." Kim explained.

"Well the bands name is Mystic Spiral." He replied, not offering any more information then that.

"But who's singing?" She asked again.

"Sorry. I'm not aloud to say, Shego's orders. Before you attempt your infamous puppy dog pout, it was under threat of plasma burns." He told her.

"How?" Kim started to ask.

"Two reasons I know about your pout, one, I'm observant. I've seen how Shego bends over backwards for you, and I've seen other women use it, much less effectively though. And two, Shego warned me about it and wanted this to be kept a complete surprise." John said simply.

"OK" Kim said resolutely. "So when will she meet up with me?" Kim asked.

"She wasn't very specific. She told me she would join you sometime during the concert." He admitted knowingly.

Kim just rolled her eyes.

The music in the club died down, the lights dimming and shifting in color to a dark green. "Time for me to seat you, and I would finish that drink if I were you. You'll need it." He said moving her towards a small table sitting by itself in front of the new stage, a single chair sitting at the table. The table itself covered with a dark green and black silk table cloth, a single red rose setting next to a lit white candle, and another full drink waiting for her.

Kim took the seat offered to her but before she could asked what he meant by '_you'll need it_', he disappeared back into the crowd, just as the band started to play. The room blacking out, a rough feminine voice could be heard through the sound system.

_'__Is there anybody going to listen to my story_

_All about the girl who came to stay?_

_She's the kind of girl you want so much_

_It makes you sorry_

_Still you don't regret a single day._

_Ah girl_

_Girl__'_

Everyone in the room began whispering almost at once, they call could swear they new who was singing, but couldn't match a name or face to the voice. Kim would have agreed if asked, but no one was given a chance to solve the puzzle as the curtain was illuminated by a bright but gentle green spotlight.

A leg snuck out from between the curtain's as the band began the opening bars of the first song of the night. The leg was long and sensuous, clad only in black strappy heals. The gentle green light displaying the leg wonderfully.

_'What would you do_

_if I sang out of tune_

_would you stand up and walk out on me.' _

More of the singer slowly emerged, the long leg being bare to mid thigh. The dress was fairly simple, slit up one side to show off that long slender and well toned leg, with thin spaghetti straps straining to hold it up, while being mostly backless. The dress was long and showed a sensual but modest amount of cleavage, and clung to it's owner in all the right places. But it was the material itself that made the dress really stand out. It looked like the dress was made out of tiny emeralds, shimmering in every direction as the the spot light reflected off it.

If the dress wasn't enough, the woman had a metallic green vintage Fender Statocaster with a well warn black face plate slung across her body, a guitar she was playing like she was born with it in her hands. The crowd let out a collective gasp that no one realized they were holding as the singer was finally revealed. The long beautiful black hair and emerald soul filled eyes were unmistakable to anyone with taste or a sense of self preservation.

"Shego" Kim whispered, clenching the napkin in her hand.

Shego continued singing and working the strings of her Fender while stepping onto center stage. Sauntering in front of the table she had set up for Kim. Shego sang with passion, heart, and soul. Something that most people that knew her reputation would have said she didn't have.

As the first song finished, there was silence, the audience still in shock at what they where witnessing, not that Shego cared. She just started playing her next song, her fingers flying across the strings of her Stratocaster, and beginning to glow a familiar faint green.

_Oh yeah, I´ll tell you something_

_I think you´ll understand_

_When I say that something_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand _

Shego sang the song seductively. Motioning seemingly to no one, unless you happened to be sitting right in front of her, in which case you knew she was reaching right out to you. Even if you could convince yourself the hand wasn't reaching to you, you knew those eyes, those beautiful emerald green eyes were staring right into yours, staring into your very being.

Again when Shego stopped singing there was no reaction from the crowd, not that they had time for any before Shego's hands started into the next song. Her green flames now engulfing her hands, slowly shifting hues from a light lime green, to a deep emerald and back again.

_It feels so right now, hold me tight_

_Tell me I'm the only one_

_And then I might_

_Never be the lonely one_

_So hold me tight, tonight, tonight,_

_It's you, you you you oooo oooo_

Shego sang with passion, while suggestively dancing back and fourth over a small area of the stage. After one particular spin her eyes settled on the redhead, moving forward a step wrapping an arm around herself, imagining herself wrapping that arm around the young woman in front of her.

Out of the corner of her eye she caught the waiter setting down a drink and Kim handing him something just before spinning again. Shego would be pissed later if she found out the waiter didn't know she was taking care of Kim's tab, but she didn't let the distraction effect her performance as she continued to sing.

Again, the music stopped and not a sound was heard in the small club. This time because it finally become obvious to every occupant of the club that this was a private show, they were simply aloud the privileged to witness it first hand. By some random act of fate, all present were respectful of the intimacy of the performance.

The band keyed up again, as Shego began to belt out her last and most passionate song of the night. The flames of her hands changing again as she began to rip, they moved from there normal green hues to a light then a deep almost black blue.

_I want you to want me._

_I need you to need me._

_I'd love you to love me._

_I'm beggin' you to beg me._

As Shego continued her playing, her hands started to range the spectrum, at one point her hands where a deep purple, at another a flaming cherry red before shifting again and again. Shego sang while staring straight into Kim's olive green eyes, never blinking. By the time she was done, she was exhausted and out of breath, her chest lightly heaving, and her hands puffing out in a bright green flash.

The audience thought the performance was over (so did Shego for that matter) but about the time they came out of there collective shock to clap the band flared back to life.

A few people in the room could almost remember the words to the song but they just couldn't quite place it given the very grungy feel the band gave it. Shego could her the music, but couldn't place it either and was scrambling to do so. It was only after the spot light on her died that she realized '_I didn't put this song on the list_.' She tried to think quickly, she needed to if she thought she had to sing a song she couldn't remember the words to, but then it hit her. _'If i didn't put it on the list, who the HELL did?'_

No sooner had she thought it, then the new singer was hit with a light peach spot light.

_I want you (thump, thump, thump,)_

_I want you so bad (thump, thump, thump, thump,)_

_I want you (thump, thump, thump,)_

_I want you so bad _

_Its driving me mad_

_Its driving me mad _

Kim sang out as she sensually danced towards Shego up the short stages stairs, her arm reaching out to the breathless and shocked green skinned woman. Kim put as much passion and love in to the one song as Shego had her entire set. When the last noted sounded, she stood in front of Shego and dropped her now forgotten mic, a loud thud heard thorough the speakers as it hit the stage. Followed by Shego's quickly after.

The room's atmosphere was tense. No one sure of what will happen next, so all sat silent and still. Fearing any noise or motion might dissipate the illusion they were convinced was in front of them.

Without thinking, Shego carefully reached out to Kim, wrapping her arms around the slightly smaller redhead. Shego pulled Kim into a tight embrace then leaned in and kissed her with what little energy she had left. Kim gladly accepted and returned the kiss with the same passion as Shego, they both closed there eyes to enjoy the sensations they were feeling.

Shego's plasma flared back to life, a deep emerald green enveloping her from head to foot. What shocked the audience more, was that Kim was covered in nearly identical ruby red flames, from there point of view it was like seeing the northern lights trapped in your living room. The flames blazing and dancing across the women's bodies.

It was only after several long passionate minutes that the two remembered they were still in the club, the flames winking out as there eyes snapped open. The crowd quickly rang wild, the applause heard half a block away, security straining to keep them back from the stage.

Shego grabbed Kim's wrist sprinting back through the curtains and out the back with the redhead in tow, her guitar coming UN-plugged as the pair hit the end of the cable. Leading the way through the labyrinth of hallways, Shego prayed that her assistant was worth the small fortune she paid him

She quickly found she was not disappointed, when she reached the door she was looking for she found several security guards waiting and just outside was her limo.

The guards did there best to hold back the crowd as Shego and Kim passed by them. Shego did her best to ignore all of it as she practically dived into the limo pulling Kim unceremoniously on top of her, before slamming the door, pretty sure she caught at least one camera lens and one jacket in the process. Not that she cared.

No sooner had the door latched, then the car began to make its get away as quickly as it could through the now crowded alley.

John drove fast and with every ounce of skill he possessed. He knew that no one associated the central highrise that was Shego's home with the thief herself, so he wasn't worried about anyone waiting there, but it did mean he would have to lose all signs of people following them. Something he was very good at, despite the very conspicuous car.

After safely making into the highrise's underground garage, the two women made there retreat into the waiting elevator. As the door to the elevator closed Shego saw John sitting on the hood of the car looking smug with himself.

"Yeah yeah, remind me to give you a raise." Shego sighed just as the door sealed and swooped the two up to Shego's palatial penthouse apartment.

Shego ushered them in, closing her eyes and slumping against the door as she shut it. The nights events finally settling its weight on her. She knew there was going to hell to pay in the morning, but there was nothing she could do now. She opened her eyes and Kim filled her vision, still glowing from the night events, though not in the way the crowd had seen her. Looking at Kim, Shego knew that the full impact of what just happened hadn't occurred to the redhead and she decided she wasn't going to make the girl upset any sooner then she had to. She would tell her in the morning, hopefully before whole world found out.

"I think I want to soak." Shego said pulling herself back together and heading towards the master bath. "Coming?" She asked, not even looking over her shoulder.

"But I don't have a suit." Kim answered, but still started after the retreating woman.

"So." Shego practically cooed the word.

Kim slowed her progress, but still fallowed Shego.

Kim made it to the master suit just in time to see Shego slipping off the straps of her dress. Letting it pool on the floor at her feet, Kim's face went redder then her hair before she spun around and tried to mutter an apology.

"Shego, I...I didn't realize...Ohmygod..I'm sorry..." Kim just could not manage a whole sentence after the quick peek she just got. She was pretty sure she knew what kind and color panties the other woman was wearing but she really didn't have the guts to confirm it.

"Its OK Princess, I won't bite." Shego said seductively. "To hard." She added in a whisper from across the room.

"I...ah..." Kim was at a lost of what to say.

"OK Miss Prude you can turn around now." Shego jibbed.

"Um..." Kim only sputtered.

Shego walked up behind and her and spun her around. "Relax, I have a suit on."

Kim's face was still three shades of red. "K, what about me?"

"Well the second drawer on the left has swim suits in it. There should be something in there you can fill out." Shego said looking Kim up and down lecherously, causing Kim to blush all the fiercer. "I'll go start the tub." Shego said turning, slowly sauntering to the bathroom.

Kim just stood there with her mouth hanging open, taking in Shego's very skimpy two piece french bikini, in Shego's usual colors of green and black. Shego turned to Kim, just before passing through doorway.

"Oh, and skinny dipping is still an option." She purred before disappearing into the bathroom, not giving Kim any time to respond.

For the second time in as many minutes Kim stood there speechless. It wasn't until she heard the water running that she managed to regain her wits and muttered something about hormones before making her way to the dresser to look for a suit to wear. It only took Kim a few try's to find a suit she was comfortable with. It was a little loose considering the difference between the two women's bust line, but would do. She walked into the master bath to find Shego already soaking in the large whirlpool, Kim took a minute take in the grandeur of Shego's master bath.

The bathroom, like a lot of the rest of the apartment was decorated in green and black. The floor was black marble swirled with veins of white, continuing a little less then half way up the wall were it changed to an emerald green. There was a very wide mirror over the double sink. The sink itself being appearing to be a single piece of carved black marble. The large shower in the corner of the room was surrounded in a light green smoked glass, and while she couldn't see what was inside, Kim felt confident that it could fit at least four people comfortably.

The bath Shego was sitting in was more of the same black marble that saturated the room. Only it was illuminated with a bright green light below the water level. Shego had opted to set the bubbles to low, enough to relax without disrupting any conversation. The bath itself could probably fit a half dozen people, if they were all couples and some of them sat on the others laps.

Kim seated herself across from Shego. Just laying there comfortably, letting the hot water and bubbles work there magic on her always over stressed body. It was several minutes before she realized she was being watched, by the time she opened her eyes, Shego had her trademarked smirk plastered across her face. Still feeling slightly self conscious, she could feel her face begin to turn bright red. Not wanting to admit that the woman made her more nervous now then she ever did as a villain, she dunked her head hoping to calm herself and hide her blushing face from the green woman if only for a few seconds.

But she came up to find Shego waiting with a kiss that she gently planted on Kim's lips as she broke the surface. This surprised Kim to the point she almost sucked in water before Shego managed to wrap her arms around the younger woman keeping her from slipping back below the surface. The two stayed locked together for a several long seconds in a passionate embrace, needless to say this left the hero with a serious need for oxygen.

Kim had nothing to say, which was just as well as Shego probably wouldn't have given her a chance to get in a word edge wise anyway. Shego kept kissing her while carefully pulling Kim onto her lap while slowly moving one of her hands caressing up and down Kim's back.

Kim couldn't help but coo at the attention, the whole night Shego had devoted everything she was doing into showing Kim how she felt. Kim was finding herself incredibly overwhelmed, which is probably why it took her a few seconds to register that Shego was gently tugging at the strings to her top.

"No...to...fast..." Kim could barley whisper the words. She started to push away from Shego. She didn't want to, but something in her told her to.

Shego saw the look in Kim's eyes before Kim's mind caught up to what her body was telling her. For the first time either women could remember, Kim was panicking. Shego didn't know why Kim was panicking but she wasn't going to let some stupid move she pulled ruin Kim's night.

"Kim, it's OK Calm down." Shego gently told the redhead while getting a good hold on Kim in case she really started fighting.

Kim began to struggle, but her mind just couldn't figure out why. Her body was saying run, but her mind just couldn't figure out why. All her mind could see, feel, and process was overwhelming pleasure, but also sheer panic and the need to run. With the little thought she was able to contemplate, she just couldn't understand these conflicting sensations.

"Kim focus, listen to me. Calm down your, safe with me." Shego continued just as gently, still holding the girl tight to her.

Kim started to slowly calm down at Shego's words, who let out the breath she was holding, thinking she might have blown it again.

"Kim, look in to my eyes." Shego told the younger woman gently but firmly.

When Kim gazed into Shego's eyes, she saw several things; trust, passion, respect, and most importantly love. Kim stopped her struggles and looked deep into those emerald orbs, loosing herself somewhere within their depths.

It was only after her third try that Shego managed to get the younger woman's attention.

"Kim, lets get out. I think the heat went to your head." Shego told the girl gently, praying she hadn't spooked her as she started to help Kim get up.

Kim just followed in a daze. Shego amp-ted up her body heat to dry herself off while grabbing a soft towel to dry off Kim, doing so gently, paying equal attention to every part of Kim's younger body before wrapping the redhead in a soft green terry cloth robe from a near by close hanger. Then lit her hands to a soft warming heat and carefully dried Kim's hair, serving to amuse the still slightly overwhelmed hero. Shego could tell Kim was enjoying the pampering, she just smiled at getting to pamper her princess and being thankful that she hadn't ruined the evening.

"Go get changed Princess." Shego told Kim kissing her gently. "I'll meet you out in the living room in a few minutes." She told Kim lovingly, softly pushing Kim out the door.

Shego needed to finish drying off herself, most of the work was taken care of by her risen body heat. Her hair though, took a lot more work. Like Kim, she dried her hair with her hands, unlike the redheads, her hair was much longer and thicker so she had to move slowly and at a lower heat or risk doing serious damage to her favorite asset. Confident her hair was as it should be and that her skittish redhead should be dressed, she opened the bathroom door heading into her master suite to change into some night clothes.

By the time Shego came out of the bathroom, Kim had already finished changing and must have made it to the living room as she was no where to be found. Which was good as far as she was concerned because aside from changing, Shego had something else she wanted to do. Something that would be much easier to deal with if Kim was in another room. Shego sat down at her computer and logged on to Kim Possible's website.

_'Neerdlinger,_

_Red and Green have gone to ground._

_I'm going to assume you've read Red's journal and know what her plans were for last night. If news of the event haven't started circulating already it will soon. Do what you can to confuse the media for the next 24 hours. _

_Get messages to all of Reds clan and get them to ground. With high security, Private. No one sees them with out a court order and my team of lawyers present, unless there family or friends._

_Find a location and start preparations for a press conference tomorrow afternoon. Don't tell them what it's about until I contact you in the morning. Red doesn't know yet. So I don't know what she'll want to do. I'm just trying to present her the best options. Be prepare to bring in Reds perentals for the press conference._

_Take care of this and I'll forget about you reading Reds journal._

_~The Green Dragon~_

_I'll check in 30 seconds, make sure this message is deleted.'_

Shego waited the allotted 30 seconds then checked her post and found it gone. Confident Kim's nerd had received and understood his instructions, she went to change and finish her evening with he young hero.

Finding Kim stretched out on the sofa watching the fire clad in pink boy shorts and matching tank top, Shego couldn't help but smile. Shego leaned over the back of the couch and laid a kiss on Kim soft lips. Kim kissed back, happily surprised at Shego's continued unexplainable but welcome attention.

Shego walked around the couch, looking deeply into Kim's eye's. What she saw there was pure bliss, seeing Kim happy made Shego feel like the cat that got the canary, only to be caught by the birds owner. She was glad that Kim was happy and really enjoying herself, but knew what was waiting for Kim when they talked to the real world tomorrow.

"Roll on to your stomach." Shego told Kim gently. She was surprised when Kim didn't hesitate to do what was asked of her. Once Kim was settled, Shego got onto the couch with Kim. Straddling Kim's well toned legs with her own shapely thighs.

She warmed her hands up with practiced ease, then rubbed them together gently to loosen up her fingers, reaching up with her hands she placed them both softly on the back of Kim's neck, letting the warmth soak into Kim before starting to gently knead the girls tense muscles.

Shego carefully worked Kim's neck and shoulders, then started down Kim's back, before quickly being annoyed at the clothing covering the girl. Not because it broke the skin contact she was enjoying with Kim, but because it made it harder for her to give Kim a proper message. So she slipped her hands down to the bottom of Kim's shirt and started slowly working her hands under the hem of the tank. When Kim tensed up she leaned over and kissed the nap of the girls neck. "Relax Pumpkin. PG rated I promise." Shego whispered, while still slowly working her hands up under Kim's shirt, though Shego was glad to notice Kim slowly relaxed back into her ministrations.

Shego worked Kim over for the better part of an hour. By the time she was done, Kim was putty in her hands, and so for gone, she might as well have been asleep. Despite all the energy in her eyes, when Kim yawned, Shego just smiled. "OK Cupcake, I think it's time for bed. Were going to have a long busy day tomorrow." Shego said caringly, doing her best to hide the remorse she felt.

"What's up for tomorrow?" Kim asked groggily, trying to stand up, but after the attention the green woman just gave her she was having trouble. Shego smirked softly before scooping Kim into her arms.

"Nothing you need to think about now." Shego said with a little sadness in her voice. A thing she was glad Kim hadn't noticed, the powerful green women carrying Kim into the bedroom bridal style, by the time Shego laid Kim under the covers, the girl was out cold with warm smile on her face, a smile appearing on her own green lips.

After making her rounds around the penthouse to make sure everything was off for the night Shego cuddled up to Kim under the blankets, ready to fall asleep herself.

"Sleep tight Princess. I'm sorry, but tomorrow we get to find out just how much the world really loves you." Shego said somberly while pulling the younger woman tight into her embrace.


	7. Chapter 7 The day after

**Chapter 7 The day after**

Kim woke to find she was alone in Shego's bed but before she could get up to investigate she heard foot steps moving down the hall towards her.

Shego came in, her arms laden with a large tray filled with food, the smell filling Kim's nose and making her stomach growl. Which in Kim's usual shy fashion caused her to blush before smiling and half hiding her face with her blanket.

Shego only smiled and sighed. "Breakfast." Shego told the childish redhead.

"You didn't have to bring it to me, I could have come out to the kitchen." Kim replied, sitting up so Shego could set the tray in front of her.

"Yes I did." Shego admitted with a slight frown on her face, causing Kim to wonder what was wrong. Shego could see the question forming on Kim's lips, but didn't want answer it just now. "Eat first. Questions later." She told the redhead, sitting next to her on the bed and the tray. Rather then wait for Kim's response she started digging into the food herself.

The few minutes it took for the two of them to enjoy the simple breakfast Shego had made them was spent in relative silence. Kim was happy, but Shego was anything but, agonizing over having to tell Kim what she accidentally did last night, something she was not looking forward to. Worried at how Kim would take it. But come what may, she would tell her, and be there for her though it, if she would let her.

Kim set her fork down. Shego's time was almost up, she took another bite before standing and setting the tray aside. Sitting back down, she wrapped one arm around Kim tightly.

"I'm sorry Kim." Was all Shego said at first. Which only confused Kim.

"Why?" Was all she could think to ask, but she looked at Shego over her shoulder with the need for understanding in her eyes.

"Because today we find out how much the world really loves you." Shego told Kim somberly.

"What are you talking about?" Kim asked starting to get a little freaked out at the way Shego was talking.

"How much of last night do you remember?" Shego asked, instead of answering.

"Most of it, up until we ran out. After that I seem to remember a back message and a hot tub. But it's kinda fuzzy." She admitted honestly.

"I thought as much. You didn't see the people chasing us with cameras." Shego remarked.

"No. Where there?" Kim asked truly confused as to where this was going.

"Yes there were. Video cameras, still cameras, digitals, cell phones. Anything they had that they could get an image." Shego explained.

"Why where they chasing you like that? I mean, you've been out of the spot light for years." Kim wondered, still not understanding.

"They weren't chasing me Kim." Shego replied, hoping she wouldn't have to explain any further.

"They weren't?" Kim asked. Shego just shook her head. "Then who were they after?"

Shego answered in a single word. "Us."

"Why would they be after us?" Kim asked again, still not getting it.

Shego just sighed. "I'm sorry Kim, I'm going to have to come out and say it. Just don't hate me for it." She told the redhead, truly saddened at what she accidentally did to her princess. "Last nights concert, the one I wanted to perform for you, was to show you how I felt about you. Only I shouldn't have done it."

Kim still didn't understand. "What are you talking about Shego, I loved it. It was the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for me." Kim looked into Shego's eyes, still trying to understand why Shego kept saying she was sorry.

"Yeah, but I also did something I hadn't meant to do, or would do to anyone without asking first." Shego's voice was getting rough. It was obvious she was having trouble controlling her emotions.

"What's the matter Shego? You didn't do anything wrong." Kim was starting to get really worried about Shego.

"I outed you to the world." Shego said in a forced whisper as her head slumped, her hair masking her pain covered face. Kim could only sit there, finally understanding why Shego was sorry. It was something that had never crossed her mind. "Now the whole world wants to know the truth about Kim Possible." Shego continued, her voice reveling even more of the pain she felt.

"Oh." Was all Kim could say, her face still blank, the shock still not having set in. Shego sat there in silence, waiting for Kim to react. The minutes stretched on before Kim finally gave a real response. "So, what exactly does this mean?" She asked slowly.

It was not the reaction Shego was expecting. "It means that you're going to have to tell the world where you stand."

"What do you mean?" Kim asked, a little worried.

"Well, being that you are Kim Possible, the world is going to want to know if your seeing a woman. There going to want to know if your still safe to be a role model for there little girls, more then a few people are going to call you down for your choice. I'm sorry I did something so stupid and make you have to go through this.

Kim slapped Shego, leaving a dark imprint of her hand on the woman's pale cheek. "What do you mean safe? Of course I'm still safe! I'm not preaching that little girls should grow up to like girls, or hate boys!" Kim was fuming at the implied accusation. That was the reaction Shego had been expecting earlier, Kim got up and started heading for the door.

"Kim wait." Shego said jumping up to fallow her and try and stop her from walking out.

Kim turned and slapped her again, leaving another welt over the first. "I would never do anything that I was ashamed of, or thought other people should be ashamed of." Kim turned to leave again, Shego grabbed her from behind, holding the angry young woman tight, refusing to release the justifiably upset redhead.

"I know, I'm sorry. But that's what everyone's going to want to know." Shego admitted quietly, still holding the struggling redhead.

Kim fumed for a few minutes before managing to get control her emotions, and slumped into Shego's arms.

"So what now?" Kim asked dejectedly.

"That's up to you. I had Wade do his best to confuse the media, but that's only going to last so long. I also asked him arrange a press conference for later today."

"What?" Kim asked surprised at what Shego just told her.

"They don't know what the conference is for, or who called it." She quickly clarified, "So you don't have to go if it's not what you want to do. But I think it would be in your best interest to put out a statement before anyone can confirm what people think they saw last night." Shego explained, doing her best to keep her voice steady, despite the torrent of emotions that where swirling through her.

"So, tell them myself, or they speculate and blow it out of proportion." Kim deadpanned.

"I'm sorry Kim. There's nothing I can do to fix this, though I would if I could. What I can do is be there with you every step of the way."

"OK." Kim responded, slumping more on Shego, almost all her weight on the tall green woman now, the older woman gently lowering them both to the floor.

"We still have time to work on the details. The meeting isn't until later this afternoon, and I asked Wade to bring your parents for it." Shego told her.

"Thank you." Kim replied, thankful that Shego had the foresight to make sure her parents where going to be there to support her.

Shego picked Kim up and carried her over to her bed, and sat down pulling Kim onto her lap as she did so. They sat there for the better part of an hour, neither saying anything. They just sat there together enjoying there last few moments of piece before having to face the world.

All told the two women had been up for about two hours before finally getting ready to face the ominous day ahead of them.

Shego had calls to make and Kim had to prepare herself to face the world.

Shego put in a call to Wade made with Kim's borrowed kimmunicator.

"Hey...Shego?" Wade greeted after a moments hesitation before he realized who had called him.

"Yeah nerdlinger, you get everything set up like I asked?" Shego asked more calmly then most people would have given her credit for.

"Yes. I got Kim's family into seclusion before the media frenzy hit. I've also managed to keep everyone thinking that it's a tabloid gimmick. But even I won't be able to hold out much longer." He said with his fingers still flying over various keyboards. "There were just to many camera's there and to many of them are trying to be the first with confirmed footage. So what ever you're planning to do, you better do it soon." The genius said still working furiously.

"The press conference?" Shego asked looking over at Kim, who nodding resolutely. Knowing that it was the best option, even if she didn't like it.

"Its set. The networks don't know what's going on. But if at least one of them doesn't suspect what's up by now, I would be surprised." Wade told them both.

"Time and place?" Shego asked, doing her best to be patient.

"Conference room 302, they'll start arriving about one. I told them to be ready for a statement and possible questions at two." He replied, barely looking away from his other screens.

"Wait, room 302? You mean in my building, are you NUTS!" Shego yelled into the kimmunicator.

"Please relax, I'm not a rookie. There are no ties to you and your property that anyone in the media are going to find, it took my an hour to figure out that it was yours. If it took me an hour, it would take anyone else weeks to figure it out, if at all." He said matter-a-factly. "We hold the meeting in your building, once it's over we stage your 'escape'." He said making air quotes with one hand before quickly resuming his frantic work. "We send off your driver with some of my holograms in the back, so he can run them all over town. In the mean time, you two are sitting in your apartment with Kim's parents, discussing what ever you like." He finished, mentally patting himself on the back.

"OK nerdlinger, you seem to have thought this through. But the best laid plans of mice and men..." Shego said dryly.

"Yeah yeah, the best laid plans of war are only good until the first shot is fired, but at the moment we have every advantage. The networks were told in no uncertain terms that they could ask question seeking facts only. No assumptions, demoralizing, or baiting, strictly fact finding. Assuming their even aloud to ask any." Wade assured her.

"Whats to keep the reporters in line?" Shego asked with an edge to her voice.

"Simple. If the reporters don't fallow instructions, there a/v gear will go dead, and I'll crash there networks servers." Wade replied shrugging his shoulders as if it were nothing.

"That's a good bluff nerdlinger." Shego said sounding slightly impressed at the boys ideas.

With that, Wade turned and looked right at Shego, giving her his full attention for the first time in the conversation, his voice the most serious it had ever been, "Who's bluffing, I already have all there's systems hacked. All I have to do is pick a station and it goes down. It won't be any permanent damage but it will tick off the network executives and who ever the reporter was to cause it won't ever work again." Wade told Shego this with out blinking, or showing any emotion.

This actually impressed Shego. "Wow, I didn't think you had it in you Wade." She made sure to use his real name to show her new found respect for the often underestimated teenage, genius. "Remind me to put you on retainer."

"You couldn't afford me." Wade said with a smile before signing off.

Shego stood there slightly dumbfounded at Wade's brazenness. But she had to admit he impressed had her and she would never underestimate him or his abilities again.

The next several hours leading up to the conference where complete chaos for Kim. She couldn't find anything she felt comfortable wearing despite Shego's large wardrobe. Of course that was a minor problem considering she had no clue what she was going to say to the media, to say she was nervous was an understatement. It must have been the 4th or 5th time of Kim freaking out and saying she couldn't do this before her parents arrived. Mr. Dr. Possible really had no clue what to say, so he said nothing, he just stood behind his knowing wife, trusting her to do what she did best.

"Kim, Calm down." Mrs. Dr. Possible told her daughter as she walked into the bed room. "You can do this, you owe it to the little girls that look up to you. The world owes you more then a few debts, letting you live your life they way you want, is the least they can do."

"Is it really going to be that easy?" Kim asked hopefully, from her place on the bed with Shego.

"I hope so Kim, but I doubt it." Anne sighed in response. "The world is a complicated place. Full of double standards and bad politics." Anne said sitting down at the foot of Shego's bed. "All you can do is go out there, be yourself, tell your story, and hope they listen."

Kim took a long deep breath. "That's what I was afraid you'd say."

"I'm sorry Kim. You know me and your father are behind you in what ever you decide. But this is something that only you can do. You and Shego." Anne added looking over at the green skinned former thief.

It was a rare occasion that Shego blushed, something thus far only Kim had seen and lived to tell about. But being under the intense gaze of Kim's mother in these circumstances and realizing that Anne was giving Shego her blessing, provided that she stood with Kim in the face of the world press seemed oddly appropriate, even to her.

Shego looked at Kim, who was dressed in a simple gray skirt suit, with a light blue blouse. Shego wearing a similar one with slacks, but in black, with a white shirt. "Are you ready?" She asked, doing her best to be supportive and confident, while not trying to pressure Kim into anything.

Kim took several long deep breaths to steady her nerves. "As ready as I'm going to be." She admitted resolutely.

Shego just took Kim's hand in her own and gave it gentle squeeze, which Kim gladly returned.

The conference room was filled with turmoil, reporters trying to get there notes together, a/v guys trying to setup the various cameras and mics. Producers running around trying to make sure there up-links were good with there various studios. They were woefully unprepared for what was about to greet them.

First was the image of the large fairly well belt young black man that filled all there equipment monitors, and the various TV screens in the room. "Ladies and gentlemen, in a few minutes your host's will come out to give a statement and to take questions, please remember to follow the guidelines discussed. Keep your questions simple and without bias. If anyone violates these terms, I will shut you and your station down."

There was a general murmur of assent from the gathered news crews.

"Good. I suggest you get yourselves ready, your host's will be out shortly." Wade's image vanished, with his image now gone the crowd exploded again. The appearance of Wade Load could only mean one thing as far as the news crews were concerned. The rumors were true and Kim Possible and Shego were about to make a statement.

All the producers scrambled with there cell phones, trying to be the first one to tell their own studio the news. But all their efforts were in vein, each of them found out the hard way that they were going to have to wait to get there message out when they were all greeted with the same message.

"You were told that you couldn't release information until after the press conference, any further violation of the rules of engagement will result in your station going off line. Have a nice day." Wade's voice came across clearly to everyone in the room.

With a grumble the crews began to settle into there seats in front of the table.

Five minutes later the double doors behind the desk opened revealing Kim, Shego, and the parents Possible, causing the room to ignite yet again. Questions being asked on top of one another, the noise near deafening.

Kim tried to get everyone to calm down, but her voice simply couldn't carry through the din. Shego however, didn't have that problem.

"Shut up and sit, down." Shego bellowed, accentuating her point with a small plasma blast that burst over the center of the table. All eyes quickly turned to Shego. Even those of Kim, who looked at Shego with more then a little concern in her eyes. Concern that Shego might do something stupid if the reporters didn't start to settle down.

"Um if everyone could please calm down and have a seat we can begin." Kim said putting herself between Shego and the reporters.

After all the reporters had arranged themselves, Kim, Shego, and Kim's parents did the same. The tension in the room could have been cut with a knife, it wasn't until Shego took Kim's hand in her own under the table that the redhead felt enough confidence to speak.

"There is a rumor going around that last night I was seen in a club with Shego, and while at the club I may have kissed her. I'm here to set the record straight. So to speak." Kim added, which got a few laughs out of the assembled reporters. "The truth is, I was there and I did kiss Shego." Pulling her hand, which was still holding Shego's, above the table for all to see. After making that simple statement the reporters went wild again as the a/v guys did there best to keep the two women in the sweet spot of there equipment.

Once again Kim did her best to try and calm them, but again she met with no luck. Another ball of green plasma popped over the head of the crowd, instantly silencing everyone in the room. "I'm not going to ask again, sit down, and shut the hell up. Q and a will come later." Shego told everyone in a growl.

Everyone sat back down and quietly turned there attention back to listening to what the woman in front of them had to say.

"I've started a relationship with someone, unexpected, one that I don't know where it will lead." She looked at Shego, as if to say she was sorry. Only to find Shego looking back with understanding and acceptance in her eyes. "But I know I'll give it as much of a chance as anyone else would." She continued after returning her attention to the reporters, "While I've never asked for anything from the world for the work I do, I would like everyone to let me have my private life, without judging me for the choices I might make in it. If everyone will try and let me do that, I'll try and keep my private life just that." Kim took a deep breath, doing her best to prepare herself for the Pandora's box she was open to open. "If everyone can conduct themselves more calmly then seen so far, I'll start taking questions."

All the reporters hands went up at once, each wanting to be the first to get a question in. Kim gestured for a woman in the front row to begin.

"Miss Possible, Rachel Rein NBC channel 2, what is your stance on gay and lesbian relationships?"

"If your asking if I'm going to become a spokes person on one side of the issue or the other, the answer is no. I have no problem with gay or lesbian relationships, as should be obvious by my current relationship. But I'm not planning to endorse any of the organizations that work for gay rights at this time. Next question." Kim said, gesturing to a well built man in the middle of the group.

"Miss Possible, Clark Kent; daily planet, what are your current goals?"

"That's simple, first finish school. Then, one day, start a family, like everyone else." She answered, squeezing Shego's hand as she did.

"Miss Possible, you realize that you have long been a role model for girls, telling them to not let anyone's preconceptions stop them from being what they want to be. How will your life choice effect that message?" Mr. Kent continued, obviously trying to make sure Kim understood what she said here today would greatly effect the way the world looked at her.

"Hopefully it wont, I still think that anyone can be what they want to be if they're willing to work hard enough for it. For the record, I want all the little girls that do look up to me to know that just because I made a choice that not everyone agrees with, doesn't mean that they should. I want them to make the choice's that are right for them, choices that only they have the right to make for themselves" She told him.

"What would you say to someone that told you that just having made the choice would effect the way girls thought of you." Mr Kent pushed quickly trying to keep control of the press conference.

"That they don't give there daughters enough credit. If someone had told me five years ago, or even five months ago, that this would be were I would end up, I would have laughed and said it was ferociously unlikely, but would still have admitted to you that there was no way I could know where life would take me. Lets give someone else a chance shall we?" Kim asked Mr. Kent, realizing that he was purposely trying to spin her in the best light, but she knew she had to give the nay-Sayers a chance too to be fair. She gestured to a blond in the back row.

"Miss Possible, Summer Gale, Fox news channel 7, how long have you been seeing the infamous thief known as Shego?"

This caused Shego to growl, but Kim squeezed her hand to forestall her. "Not that it's any of your business, but about a month and if you had done your homework my girlfriend had been pardoned after helping stop an alien invasion. I'm not going to hide anything, but I'm going to ask you again for you to respect my privacy." Kim said trying to ignore any further questions from the woman.

"Miss POSSIBLE, Miss Possible." Summer yelled over the other reporters, "You say you hope to have a family, how do you expect to have kids being in an amoral relationship?" She asked, well outside of the rules that Wade had set up.

Kim knowing what was about to happened spoke to Wade before he did anything. "Wade, hold on a sec. Just kill her mic." Which caused Summer to fume. "First let me fill the rest of you in on a few facts you might not know. Me and Miss Gale have met. A few years ago I stopped an army of radioactive zombie snowmen from taking over Middleton, which was caused by the water she sucked up in a weather machine from lake Wannaweep to create the blizzard of the century just so she could have a major exclusive and relaunch her career, much as she's probably trying to do again now,. So you'll have to understand if her questions are a little, biased. But I'll answer her question before Wade kills her stations feed and with it, what was left of her career.

"First, while I do care about Shego I think she'll understand when I say I don't know that the two of us will get that far." She looked at Shego again, this time she did see the pain she was expecting to. Kim squeezed her hand to let her know that she was just being honest, which Shego squeezed back. While Shego would admit to herself that she did not like the idea of not being with Kim, she had to face facts that Kim and her might not work out. She just had to have hope that it would.

"But If we ever do get that far, I've always been a supporter for adoption. No matter what your personal relationship might be." She continued, returning her gaze to the fuming Gale.

"Now to the 'question' about bring up a child in an amoral relationship." The disdain in her voice at the comment obvious. "That is not a question that anyone has a right to ask anyone else. What one person might think is amoral, another might think is status quo. More to the point, who gets to decide what is amoral? Summer hear thinks it's amoral for two women in a committed relationship to make the conscious decision to adopt a child, or possibly go through some form in-vitro fertilization to have children, I say it's not. Think about the parents that are drug addicts and pedophiles that still have there unplanned children and don't give them the love that they deserve, often abusing them and destroying there lives before they even have a chance to begin them. Some of which end up in the foster care and adoption systems to be unable to find loving people that want to take care of them because other people are trying to tell _them_ that there unfit to be parents because they live there lives differently then everyone else!" Summer's comment had really hit a nerve in Kim, which quickly became obvious to everyone in the room, making even Shego look at her with a little more respect.

"Wade, I think you can ruin Summers career now." Shego said in surprisingly calm voice, after which all of her crews equipment went dead, except her cell phone which was now ringing. "You might want to answer that Miss Gale. I think it might be important." Shego said sardonically, which caused everyone else in the room to laugh. "Oh and keep in mind the agreement you made with Mr. Load, your still not aloud to share any information until everyone else here has a chance to do the same. Now moving on." Shego motioned for another reporter to ask a question.

"Miss Go. Steven Johnson , ABC channel 13..."

"Ba ba bup, I'm going to stop you right there." Shego interrupted before the man even had a chance to ask a question. "I'm here to support Kim, nothing more. I'm not making a statement, or taking questions. I've made a major effort to keep my private life, just that. So ask Kim a question or we'll move on, and it's Shego."

"Miss Possible, what would you tell people that say that being with Shego, a former criminal and a woman that had tried to hurt you and take over the world several times, would through doubt into all of your actions as a hero?" Steven asked.

"Id say they obviously haven't being paying attention. I've always let my actions speak for me. I go anywhere I'm needed when ever I'm needed. If anyone thinks that my being with a reformed criminal would change that, they are sadly mistaken."

"What about those that might say that Shego is with you to try and turn you to the side of evil?" He continued.

"I think I will answer a question." Shego announced, having changed her mind. "While that might have been something I would have tried years ago, with no small amount of pleasure I might add." Which caused Kim to roll her eyes. "As a thief and evil side kick looking at several life sentences, I was given a chance to walk away and I took it. I haven't looked back since. I just want to live my life in private and have some fun along the way." She told the reporters.

"One more question before we go, you Miss in the front." Kim said gesturing to a small.

"Yes, Miss Possible. Vicky Vale, Gotham Gazette. Do you plan to work together in your hero work?"

Kim looked at Shego quickly before she answered, "It's not something we've discussed. But I would say for the time being, despite her help with the Lawardian invasion and the one or two other times she helped me in the past, no. I'm aware that Shego left her former team under less then ideal circumstances and it's something she hasn't yet confided in me, though I'm sure she did so for a good reason. But until she's ready to talk with me about it, then I would definitely not want her to feel obligated to work with me in what I do.

"Before we go, there's a few more thing I would like to say. You'll notice that my parents are sitting behind us, they support me in my choice like I would hope anyone's parents would. They did not push me one way or another on anything as a child, they let me make my own choices and taught me that I had to live with the consequences of my actions, what ever the outcome. I ask the world to do the same for there own children. I don't see myself becoming a politician or an advocate for the gay and lesbian cause though that may change in the future. Like I admitted earlier, I have no way of knowing where life will lead me, though I'm sure I'll remain a public figure for some time to come as I don't yet plan to retire anytime soon. For the first time in my life I would like to ask the world for a boon for my help, please just leave me my private life, it's all I want and will ever ask.

"With that, I'll say good by." Kim said standing up with Shego and her parents.

"Mr. Kent, a word." Shego said as they filled out the same door they came in.

"What about my deadline Shego?" He asked, as he fallowed.

"There's still about 15 minutes before everyone will be aloud to send out there stories. You have time to listen to my offer." Shego said walking into a side room where they could have some privacy, as Kim and her parents continued upstairs.

"Which is?" Mr. Kent asked, putting away his note pad, as Shego shut the door behind them.

"Simple, I want you to be Kim's PR agent and before you say no." Shego said to forestall the objection she knew he was thinking. "This will be on top of your contract with the Daily Planet. Really it would be little more then the Planet getting all future exclusives about us. Because you and I both know it's not going to end today."

"If I were to consider your offer, you must understand that I'll ask questions on both sides of the issue?" He asked.

"I"m aware of that, that's why I want you. Even back in there, you were asking honest straight forward questions without bias. In my book, the mark of a real reporter, so what do you say?" Shego asked seriously.

"I'll have to clear it with Mr. White, So I'll have to get back to you." Clark told her.

"Oh for crying out loud, always the boy scout Mr. Kent? Give me a second." Shego told him while pulling out her cell phone, dialing a number. "Perry? Hi it's Shego. Sorry to bother you at work, I know you have a dead line.[pause] Yes, yes I'm doing fine. [pause] No, sorry no new new's with me, I'm staying off the radar. But speaking of which are you aware your star reporter is here in Middleton for a press conference, I believe your holding the afternoon edition for his report. [pause] Yes he did a wonderful job, It may very well be your story of the year. [pause] No, that's not why I called. I called because I offered your Mr. Kent all future exclusives in regards to the story he just covered, and I think he's considering saying no. [pause] OK I'll tell him. Thank you Perry, tell the Missus I loved the opera tickets she sent me for Christmas." Shego said before she hung up her phone.

"You know Mr. White?" Clark asked.

"Yep, I know more then a few big wigs in the world, Perry just happens to be one of the ones that I like. Anyway, he says that if you refuse my offer your fired. After you publish this story under his label of course." Shego told him with a smirk.

"Well when you put it that way, Id be happy to take your generous offer." Clark said with a genuine smile.

"Here's my assistant's number." Shego said handing him a card out of her pocket. "He'll trade all the necessary information with you that you'll need."

"Thank you Shego, I look forward to working with you in the future. Now if you don't mind I need to work on this before I send it to print." Clark said heading for the door.

It was only a few minutes later that Kim and her parents made it up to Shego's apartment. Shego herself joining them shortly after to watch the fun as the less scrupulous reporters tried to fallow Shego's limo as it left the building. Some of the reporters even managed to tail the limo for a quite a few miles before John lost the last one and returned to the garage.

Shego and the Possibles had a good laugh at watching the chase on her large couch thanks to Wade, before moving onto more serious matters.

"That went about as well as good be expected." Kim admitted. "Even with Gale showing up." She added.

"Yeah, I don't know why Wade let that bitch in. Or how she got in with a Fox affiliate." Shego said to know one in particular.

Kim was just about to chastise the green woman when she realized something. "You called him Wade."

"Yeah, what of it?" Shego replied as nonchalantly as possible.

"You like him now, don't you?" Kim asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah, what ever." Shego responded in her usual offhanded way.

"Getting back on topic." Mrs. Dr. Possible said trying to get the girls to get back to the situation at hand.

"What? Right." Kim said after thinking about what they should be talking and thinking about. "Yeah it was about as good as I could have hoped."

The remainder of the afternoon was spent by Shego and the Possibles going over the days events and trying to predict the out come of the press conference. But the real outcome wouldn't be known for a few days, until the news had a chance to saturate the world.

The next week was an eye opener for Kim. In general the news had been taken well, but there was enough nay-Sayers, and bad press to put a serious damper on Kim's mood, particularly after a week of near seclusion to allow the news to spread.

It had been quickly decided that it would be a good idea to stay out of the public's eye for a while. Kim was done with classes for the time being, and Wade had put out a message on her site saying 'While Kim does so very reluctantly, she apologies for having to take time off.' but nothing else. It was agonizing Kim who was keeping tabs on the world through Wade and the world news, glad to see that so far her absence hadn't caused any major effects so far.


	8. Chapter 8 Unknown power

**Chapter 8**

Kim and Shego squared off in the penthouses private gym for a sparing session, doing their best to keep the redheads mind of the stresses bothering her.

"Think you can still keep up with me Charlie?" Kim asked her partner playfully.

"Still? Now and always Princess." Shego replied before launching herself at the waiting redhead, jumping up kicking out at Kim's head.

Kim ducked under the kick, punching out as she did, connecting solidly with Shego's ribs before the woman managed to finish her kick and knocking her back. Just managing to land on her feet. "First point to me" Kim announced triumphantly.

"It was also your last Kimmy." Shego bantered with her girlfriend. "I'm taking you down!" Shego rushed towards Kim again.

"That would be a first." Kim responded, while waiting for her opponent to close the distance.

"Like you ever beat me?" She quipped before launching several midsection punches at the smaller martial artist.

"More often then I can count." Kim jibbed, while blocking most of the shots, only one or two getting through her defenses, as she tried to swat them all aside.

"Getting slow Pumpkin, do I need to put you on a diet already?" Shego asked playfully.

"Ill show you who's getting slow." Kim said before launching a furious set her own punches. By the third punch her hands were moving in a blur faster then Shego could hope to block, by the fifth they were backed by a powerful blast of red plasma that had knocked Shego clear across the gym.

"What the hell was that?" Shego asked from the dent her body had just formed in the wall, her chest still smoking slightly.

"I have no idea." Kim said while looking at her hands as if they would exploded.

Shego extracted herself and walked up to the redhead, also examining Kim's hands. "Give me your hands." Shego requested as she placed her own hands around the redheads.

"Shego, what are you doing?" Kim asked while letting the woman do what ever she was doing.

"Trying something that shouldn't work with you." Shego told her, as her hands ignited in a heat-less soft green glow. At first nothing happened, but as the green began to shift and shimmer a light red ignited around the redheads out stretched hands. "That shouldn't have worked." Shego said to them both, letting both of their hands wink out, before taking a step back to think.

"How did you do that?" Kim asked, looking at her hands yet again, then back to Shego.

"Its a resonance. Something my brothers and I figured out we could do when we were younger and still experimenting with our powers. If we resonate our glows at just the right frequencies," She said while taking Kim's hands in her own again, "we can cause the other persons glow to appear." Kim's hands lit up in gentle red flames again. "But you shouldn't be able to do that." Shego said while dropping her hands again.

"Why not." Kim asked, even though she was pretty sure what the answer was.

"You weren't in the tree house, you weren't exposed to the comet. Where you?" Shego asked not sure of the truth given the evidence in front of her.

"Not that I know of." Kim told Shego, not sure of the truth herself either at this point.

"Lets go sit down and call your nerd." Shego said gesturing out the door of the gym.

"I thought you were calling him Wade now?" Kim asked while the two made there way out to the living room.

"Does that change the fact the he's the nerd that runs your website?" She countered.

"No." Kim quickly decided Shego was going to be stubborn and gave up the question for now. Thinking that the call was more important then the name of who they called.

Shego flopped onto her couch before Kim sat on her lap and pulled out her kimmunicator.

"Hey Kim, whats up?" The face of Wade greeted, instantly popping up on her screen.

"Not much, though me and Shego have something to show you that we don't know how to explain." Kim said while holding up one hand which Shego surrounded in her own, repeating the earlier demonstration for Wade. "According to Shego, this should only work with someone exposed to the same comet as her and her brothers. As far as I know, I was never exposed to that comet, or any radiation like it."

"I thought as much." He said while typing on one of his computers.

"Say that again nerdlinger?" Shego asked, poking her head over Kim's shoulder.

"When the news first started showing videos from that night," he said as an image of Kim and Shego filled the TV on the wall, showing the few seconds the two were covered in similar flames of plasma, "it looked like you were both covered in Shego's plasma, just different colors. After reviewing as many images and all the footage I could find, it looks like Kim was somehow generating her own. Which is what Shego just confirmed."

"We are just hearing about this now, why?" Shego all but demanded, slightly less then happy with the genius just now.

"Until now it was just a theory, one that I had no way to prove. If you two will allow me to take a detailed scan, I can try and verify if the power signatures match." Wade offered.

"I'm not a fan of being poked or prodded." Shego told the both of them.

"Wade's scans are fully non-invasive, I promise." Kim re-assured her girlfriend.

"Fine, but I expect you to keep what ever you find between the three of us." Shego stated with no room for negotiation.

"Not a problem. If you'll hold your hands up again, this wont take more then a few seconds." He told them. As they put there hands up, the kimmunicater emitted a soft blue glow, sweeping up and down there hands a few times while Shego applied the necessary resonance, before winking back out.

"Well?" The impatient green thief asked, dropping her hands as soon as the scan was finished.

"It'll take me some time to completely analyze the data, but basic analysis looks like its a match."

"Hows that possible Wade?" Kim asked, before Shego got any less impatient.

"I have do idea, and I'm hesitant to speculate until I review all the data."

"Alright, thanks Wade." Kim sighed.

"Of course Kim, Ill let you and Shego know once I have something more concrete." The young man told the two before the screen went blank.

"Crap." Shego commented after the call ended.

"Whats wrong now?" Kim asked, turning to face her girlfriend who had flopped back over to her previous position.

"I have to call my brothers now, you know how much I like dealing with them." She told the red head.

"OK, I'm lost. Why do you have to call your brothers?" Kim wondered confusedly.

"If what ever is happening to you is anything like my powers, I need to train you so you can control them. To do that, I need to get my old equipment from Go tower."

"I guess that makes sense." Kim conceded, now that she knew what Shego was talking about. "When should we start then?"

"Hate to say it cupcake, but the sooner the better. Your also still grounded from missions until we figure this out."

"What, why?" Kim huffed, already feeling the tell tail signs of cabin fever setting in from in activity.

"You have no control over this power. If they are like mine, they're fueled by emotions. Look at what just happened in the gym, imagine throwing a punch and catching someone square in the jaw. Only instead of knocking him out, you blow his head off because you don't have enough control." Kim could see the knowing look in Shego's eyes as she told the redhead this, though the former hero was trying to hide it from her. Kim said nothing, knowing that this wasn't the time to ask, but noticed it just the same.

"Do you want me to call Wade back to make arrangements?" Kim asked with just a hint of sadness in her voice.

"No, I'll take care of it. Besides gives me a chance to annoy Hego."

A few hours later, Shego and Kim stood out side of Go tower, a large moving van waiting behind them.

"How much you wanna bet Hego still hasn't changed the security codes, or disabled my glow?" Shego asked the redhead, even though it was a suckers bet.

"No way, I've met your hard headed brother remember? I bet mine would work if I could control it." Kim laughed as they approached the door, Shego's glow letting them through the otherwise heavy security door as expected.

"This way." Shego explained, as they made there way up the towers stairs.

"Where are we going anyway?" Kim asked, trailing Shego up.

"My old room." She said, walking off the third story landing and down the dimly lit corridor.

"This place is a lot smaller then it looks outside." Kim commented as they moved through the building.

"Hego designed it. He wanted it to look imposing but would have been insane to build on the scale he wanted. So I took his precious plans and altered enough of the details so it would look a lot bigger then it was. Parlor tricks, but it got him to stop whining."

Kim laughed understanding how brothers can be when they don't get there way, the two women now standing in front of Shego's green and black bedroom door. Shego punched in a complicated code to get the door to open.

"Just the way I left it." Shego commented as the two made there way into the spare room. A large bed covered in green and black sitting in the center of the room, a large black dresser on its left, all covered in a light film of dust. To the right, a door leading to a joined room.

"It seems so, empty." Kim observed.

"I took everything important with me when I left the team." Shego told her as she made her way to the rooms other door.

"Then why did we need the truck?" Kim asked as Shego reached for the doors nob.

"This." Shego explained as she swung the door open, revealing a large gym full of custom workout equipment. The walls, ceiling, and floor lined in some type of composite material panels that where brown with a purple hue to it.

"Wo, the is epic. What is all this?" Kim asked while looking around at various pieces of equipment that she recognized, but looked different then what you would normally see, various punching bags and training dummies covered in an odd looking cloth.

"It's what we designed when I was still learning to control my powers. Everything in this room can take me at full burn. Something the one eyed harpy would have loved to get a hold of."

"Hows that possible, Dr. Director spent millions and couldn't hold you for more then a week." Kim wondered.

"Actually it was more like an hour. I usually spent the week relaxing and taunting her. Her problem she was relying to much on tech, not on the basics. Everything here is capable of absorbing and dissipating heat, like the tiles on the space shuttle. Her tech was trying to suppress my powers, something I'm sure you learned is hopeless. Lets get to work, it's going to take most of the day to pack up the equipment and pull down all the panels."

"That's the last panel." Shego told the redhead, shutting the door to the cargo truck.

"I'm surprised you didn't hire us some help." Kim mentioned before taking a large drink of water as she leaned up against the truck, sweating from all the work.

"You think I want anyone knowing about this stuff?" Shego said while gesturing to the contents of the now loaded truck.

"Point taken."

"Besides, Shego knows better then to bring in uninvited guests. Or at least she used to." Hego told the pair as he walked up from around the truck.

"Shut it Hego. Your lucky I've never wanted to kick your ass. You never change the security codes, or locked out my glow like you should have when I went rouge. Like any sane person with half a brain would have."

"That's because I knew you wouldn't violate your family's trust." Hego insisted.

"More likely because you didn't know how." Shego snorted.

"So Shego, since your gathering up your training equipment, I trust your going to return to the world saving game as part of team Go? Its about time." Hego continued, ignoring what his sister just said.

"First off Hego, it's not a game, never was. Second, when I walked out I told you in no uncertain terms I would never willingly work with you again. Ever. Lastly, my reclaiming what was mine has nothing to do with you. Nothing I do has _anything_ to do with you, something you never seem to learn. I swear you can be more self centered then Mego." Shego was fuming at having to explain this to his dim witted brother again.

Kim walked up beside Shego, putting a hand on the woman's arm to try and calm her girlfriend.

"Ah, Miss Possible, I had heard you and my sister were, together." A disproving tone carrying though Hego's strong baritone voice.

Kim said nothing, refusing to respond to Hego's old world attitude.

"Don't you dare." Shego warned her pig headed brother, as her hands began to crackle with plasma.

"I always knew you were depraved, but to drag Miss Possibles name and reputation through the mud. That's despicable." Hego berated his sister, causing her anger to rise, Kim still standing there doing her best to placate the woman and ignore her brother.

"Not another word Hego..." Shego warned her brother as she squared off against him. Kim stepping in front of her, putting herself between the pair.

"To think, she had such a bright future" What ever he was going to say was cut off as a red plasma powered fist caught him square in the jaw, lifting him off his feet, and sending him flying against the side of the tower. Leaving a Hego sized dent were he struck.

"Wow Princess." Shego said, looking surprised at what Kim had done to her mountain of a brother.

"I was getting tired of his magnanimous attitude." Kim replied, her hand winking out as she turned back to Shego. "But now I see what you mean about needing control."

"Yeah, lets get out of here. Dumb and dumber over there will be fine, I've hit him harder then that and he's always gotten back up"

"Tomorrow I'll call Manie to retrofit the gym to handle what we just brought up." Shego told the redhead as they finished clearing the gym of its old equipment.

"I thought you didn't want anyone know about that stuff?" Kim asked, handing her tired partner a bottle of water.

"He won't, all he'll be doing is prepping the space. We'll install it when he's done." Shego replied before taking a long drink from the bottle.

"That makes sense. How long should it take?"

"Day or two, tops. Then we can start putting everything up." Shego told the eager ginger as they headed out to the living room to relax.

It ended up taking about a day and a half for Shego's contractor to retrofit the gym, then another day for the two martial artist to hang the plasma resistant panels. Scattered about the room was the specially designed workout equipment. In the left far corner of the room across from the door, a speed bag hung on it's adjustable wall mount, on the right a heavy bag hung from the ceiling. Mounted in the center of the the wall between the two bags was Wing Chung training dummy made out of the same material as the plasma panels. Scattered about the room were various practice weapons, striking bags, and focus equipment, some standard issue, some covered in a heavy odd looking material. Hanging on the wall around the door were various swords and other traditional oriental weapons.

"OK, now we can start." Shego said, sitting down in the center of the finished gym a few days later, Kim doing the same in front of her.

"The most important thing to keep in mind is that the power you control is fueled by raw emotion. You have to control them, or they'll control you. Right now your subconscious is controlling your powers. I need to try and teach you to control it consciously. We're going to start with a meditative exercise. I want you to cup your hands together in front of you and close your eyes." Shego demonstrated, showing Kim exactly what she expected. "I want you to clear your mind, like you would for kattas."

Kim sat there with her eyes closed as Shego instructed, with her hands cupped in front of her. Her breathing coming in slow steady breaths, centering herself as she was taught to do by her first Sifu.

"Now imagine a single flame in your mind. Focus on it and feed it the feeling that best represents you. Let it grow. Don't try and and force it to your will, flow with it like water. You will become part of it, just as it is a part of you. Open your eyes."

There in Kim's hand was a ruby sphere of fire the size of a soft ball. "Wow," Kim said in awe at what she was doing, hardly believing that it was possible.

"Not bad Princess, it took me a few weeks to get this far." Shego compliment her.

"I really did it." Kim giggle excitedly. "I really did it." Kim said again, the ball in her hands growing larger.

"Princess focu..." Shego never got the chance to finish her sentence. The ball of plasma exploding in a concussive blast, blowing the two to opposite sides of the room.

"Ow." Kim complained rubbing her head where it had struck the wall.

"Oy, I tried to warn you Pumpkin. You have to stay focused." Shego admonished the redhead, while picking herself up and dusting herself off. "But I have to admit, that was pretty impressive."

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting that." Kim replied sheepishly, as she returned to the center of the room. Shego having already retaken her place.

"Lets try again." She told Kim, gesturing for her to sit back down. "This time I want you to try it with your eyes open." She continued once the Kim was situated again. "Focus on the flame as it forms in your hands, try and maintain it at a constant level."

Kim went through the exercise again, the ball of plasma quickly forming in her hands as she concentrated, the focus etched on her face.

"Good Kimmy, try and maintain it there for a few minutes without letting it waiver or blow up in our face again." Shego instructed, watching patiently as the minutes passed to see if Kim could maintain her focus.

"Your doing good Pumpkin. Now to put it out you need to do the exact opposite. Focus on reducing the size of the flame, but again don't try and force it or it'll blow up in your face." Shego guided Kim, while watching the red flames slowly vanish before puffing out. "Good job sweetie"

"Wow, that's a lot harder then you ever made it look." Kim replied, whipping the perspiration that formed from her brow with the back of her hand.

"I've had years of practice Cupcake." Shego admitted before forming several small balls of plasma in her hands and juggling them.

"Show off." Kim commented at the more experienced woman's show boating. "How do you do that, keep them from popping I mean? Normally your throwing those things at me and they explode." She inquired.

"Believe it or not Princess, controlling it, like a lot of other things in life, is mostly mental. As long as you concentrate on what your doing the plasma will hold its shape and allow you to manipulate them to some degree. The only thing it wont do is move on it's own and there will be a limit to how far they can get from you while still being able to effect them." She explained, throwing the balls into the air and letting them pop in showers of sparks like fireworks.

"That is so cool." Kim admitted as the sparks fell around them.

"Yeah, well don't try anything to hard or complicated just yet. Your own plasma won't burn you, nor will it burn anyone else unless you want it to, but as you've already noticed the concussive blast it can give off will still knock you for a loop." She advised the new plasma wielder.

"Won't burn unless I want it to hunh?" Kim asked suggestively, while smirking at Shego.

"Crap." Shego sighed, flopping on the mat covering the Shego proof floor.

"Busted." Kim giggled, "I knew you never seriously tried to kill me. I'd seen you carve through steel like it was butter, you could have just as easily grabbed me and lit up to do some major damage."

"Don't read to much into it Possible, I didn't want to take out my only real challenge." Shego replied offhandedly, while looking up at her fingernails. Kim looked at her skeptical but didn't care to comment further.

"So what's next?" Kim asked excitedly, bouncing up and down where she was sitting.

"Lets go try the speed bag and see how fast you can hit." Shego replied while slowly getting to her feet. Kim did the same before following Shego to a corner of the gym where the bag was mounted to the wall.

"OK Kimmy, light up and start swinging. Lets see what you can do, but remember to focus on what your doing." Shego told the redhead, standing next to her to watch.

Kim quickly ignited her plasma, finding it to be getting easier and easier to do so the more she practiced. She quickly fell into a steady rhythm, knocking the hanging bag up against its mount. Striking twice with each hand while alternating between the two and gradually picking up speed. It wasn't to long before Shego couldn't quite follow Kim's strikes, seeing mostly a blur of red trails as she worked the bag.

"Wholly shit, have you been holding out on my Cupcake?" Shego asked, finally getting dizzy trying to follow Kim's punches.

Kim gave the bag one last hard thump before turning to face her girlfriend, "No, why?" Kim asked while scratching her head sheepishly.

"Your kidding right? Did you not notice how fast you were moving that bag?" Shego asked astonishingly.

"Um, I guess not." Kim replied while scratching the back of her head and looking back at the bag that was still gently swinging.

"You had to have been throwing eight or ten punches a second, all I could see were red blurs. The best I've ever managed was about six." Shego commented, not quite sure what to make of it. "Lets see what else your packin."

"What are you thinking now?"

"Lets move to the heavy bag." Shego decided, starting towards the large bag hanging from the ceiling in the other corner. "Lets see what ya got." Shego said while taking up a position behind the bag, holding it to keep it from swinging, and to see just how hard Kim could hit with her new found powers. "Start off light, before really working the bag."

"OK Charlie." Kim replied while, squaring up against the bag and raising her fists, lighting them in the process.

Her first half dozen hits where light, as she was getting a feel for the bag. Feeling well warmed up Kim began to really hit the bag, the first shot only slightly moving the bag as Shego watched from her potion behind it. Each of her following punches doubling in power on impact. By the twelfth shot Shego was starting to struggle to keep her footing and her hold on the bag, but Kim still felt like she was just getting started. After twenty punches Shego was having a fairly difficult time holding the bag in place Deciding she really wanted to see what she could do, Kim put all she had into her next shot, blasting the bag and Shego across the room with a bright red flash.

Kim ran over to where Shego was laid out at the base of the wall almost forty feet away under the speed bag, "Oh my good Charlene, I'm so sorry."

"Wholly shit, where'd that come from?" Shego asked from her stunned place under the bag.

"I hit the bag as hard as I could, I wanted to see what would happen. I didn't hurt you did I?" Kim asked while straining to roll the bag off her flabbergasted and flattened girlfriend, who just sat there in shock.

"Not really, just wasn't expecting that to happen. That bag is almost 600 lbs."

"Really?" Kim asked kneeling next to Shego and looking back across the room to where the bags chain was still swinging. Then inspected the bag lying next to them with a rather large permanent dent in it. "How'd I mange to dent it? It should have exploded, shouldn't?" Kim asked while looking back at the rather frazzled Shego.

"No. After I tore through a dozen of the heaviest bags I could find, I built this one. Instead of sand and heavy canvas, it has a hollow core filled with sand of a special glass steal similar to what they use for the frames for flex-on glasses only thicker and stiffer. Then wrapped it with composite fabric that's kinda like what they use for Vulcan suits, and a super dense padding so you can't feel the metal core." Shego explained, finally starting to pick herself up, quickly aided by her remorseful girlfriend.

"How about we call it a day?" Kim suggested, guiding Shego out to the living room.

"Sounds like a good idea Pumpkin." The green woman agreed, not wanting to admit just how sore she really was from being blown across the room and pummeled by the heavy bag.

"So what are the walls made of?" Kim asked inquisitively, ever the book worm, she was a Possible after all.

Shego sat in her favorite spot on the couch and kicking her feet up on the coffee table. Kim taking the spot right next to her and pulling her feet up under her while Shego wrapped an arm around her.

"A micro-alloy of steel and Niobium carbide." Shego told the curious girl, while twirling a red lock around her green finger.

"Isn't that stuff used to line nuclear reactors?" Kim asked astonishingly.

"Yup." Shego affirmed with a smirk.

"Why had Dr. Director never thought to use it to build a cell to hold you?"

"Oversight, overconfidence in her tech, just plain stupidity. Hell if I know, but I wasn't about to tip her off to it." Shego replied. "But speaking of the one eyed witch, I'm surprised she hasn't tried to recruit you."

Kim leaned her head on the green shoulder next to her sighing, and laying her hand across her girlfriends chest. "She has, repeatedly, and likely will again."

"But?" Shego prompted.

"But, I don't know if that's for me. I think she want's to prepare me to take her place one day."

"You'd be able to do a lot of good." Shego suggested.

"Maybe if there weren't miles of red tape. It would also trap me behind a desk."

"You have been able to get a lot more done freelance then you would ever be able to get away with at GJ." Shego agreed.

Kim took her head of Shego's to look her in the eye. "You sound like a therapist." Kim commented.

"No sweetie, I'm your girlfriend. Girlfriends listen."

"Your about the only one." Kim sighed, before lying her head back down.

"Wanna talk about it?" Shego offered while squeezing the girl tightly.

"Not today." Kim replied.

The two spent the remainder of the afternoon siting on the couch watching movies and enjoying each others company, hardly speaking a word. Utterly content to just sit there in each others arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It took a few weeks for the news of Kim Possible coming out of the closet with none other then her former arch nemesis, to saturate the world, and for it to come to terms with the 'new' image of Kim Possible.

Kim slowly began taking missions again, something she was glad for though she made sure to not use her new found powers for several reasons. She didn't want to accidentally hurt anyone as she still didn't know the full extent of her powers and also found she still wasn't in full control. She also didn't want the world to know about them just yet as she was being constantly hounded by reporters. It wasn't unusual even in the old day's, but now there were new questions, one's she didn't want to answer about her personal life with Shego. If it got out that she some how spontaneously generated super powers similar to Shego's, she'd never be left alone. So often as not she would have to repeat 'no comment' for 20 minutes before being able to get away. Then only part of it all that had her down was the fundamentalist extremists that would pop up every now and then to harass her for her choice. Shego did her best to comfort her at these times, but there was only so much she could do. The hero would simply have to find a way to come to terms with the fact that there will always be someone out there calling her down for her new life and do her best to ignore them.

The only saving grace as far as she was concerned was that super villain community seemed to be keeping quiet. What she couldn't decide was whether it was just a coincidence, or if Shego had something to do with it. She wouldn't put it past the green woman to have threatened the super villains to behave or they would have to deal with her, something none of them wanted to do. But she couldn't prove anything so Kim just left the idea alone, not that she really cared why the villains were quite so long as they were.

Kim and Shego had settled into a comfortable relationship, between that and all the controversy still surrounding the redheaded heroine Kim had quickly, if unofficially, moved into Shego's Penthouse. There she was able to be herself and not worry about reporters hounding her, as none of them knew about it. Shego's penthouse was also quickly becoming Kim's favorite place to be, mostly because it had Shego in it. She loved waking up in Shego's arms, not pressured to be anything, or do anything that she didn't want. It was as close to haven as you could get on earth, at least as far as Kim was concerned., something Shego would probably agree with.

"Shego, how did you do that with your plasma?" Kim asked having recently seen one of the many videos making there way across the internet.

"What are you talking about." Shego had been doing her best to ignore all the videos. In this case she was drawing at the foot of the bed, while Kim watched TV

"At the club that night you got your plasma to turn other colors. How?" Kim asked, making her way across the bed to drop her head over Shego's shoulder to look at what she was drawing.

"Oh that." Shego said trying to brush off the question. "It's not something I've ever been able to control. It's always green." She said sticking one hand out and igniting it. "But on the rare occasions when I really let my emotions flow, the flames can cover the spectrum. As much as I've tried, I've never been able to do it when I want to." Shego let her hand puff out and returned her attention to her drawing. "The real question is, how did you do that." Shego said gesturing to an image on the TV of Shego and Kim's kiss. Where Shego was covered in brilliant emerald green flames, while Kim was covered in similar ruby colored ones.

"I still don't know and Wade hasn't finished his analysis." Kim said looking at Shego's drawing, finally noticing that the image on screen was the one that Shego was drawing.

"Maybe I should call Wade?" Kim asked rhetorically.

"I wouldn't bother." Shego said not pulling her attention from the drawing.

"Why not?" Kim asked slightly indignant.

"You know he would have called if he had found anything."

Kim buried her face in Shego's hair, which caused the green women to snicker. "You seem to have a lot of confidence in Wade's ability's all of a sudden." Kim said from behind the curtain of Shego's raven locks.

"He earned it, after setting up the press conference and everything on such short notice just because I asked him to." Shego said simply, setting down her sketch pad and pencils.

"What do you want to do tonight?" Kim asked, nuzzling Shego's neck.

"Same thing we do every night Pinky, try to take over the world." Shego said while standing up, then scooping Kim up in her arms. "Bwhahahaahahah!"Shego laughed while tickling Kim, causing the redhead to descend into a giggle fit.

"Get dressed. Where going out tonight!" Shego declared after getting home from who knows where.

"Do who with the what now?" Kim spluttered confusedly, having been paying attention to the book she was reading and not to her pale girlfriend that just walked in.

Shego leaned down over Kim's shoulder and said it again slower in her ear. "I said, were going out." Then kissed Kim on the neck, causing Kim to melt.

"OK." She answered in a whisper. "Where are we going?" She asked, turning to look at Shego.

"Surprise." Shego said with her trademark smirk.

"What should I wear?" Kim asked.

"Surprise me." Shego told her, still with her trademark smirk.

"Your useless." Kim said giggling, gently pushing Shego's face away with her hand. All Kim could hear as Shego walked to the bedroom was, _'Doy.'_

It took Kim the better part of an hour to get ready being that she hadn't been planning on going out. Which of course meant it only took Shego a few minutes.

After taring apart her part of the closet and part of Shego's, she settled for her dark red dress. It had simple narrow straps, showing off part of her back and a tasteful amount of cleavage with the hem falling just above the knee. The material was a beautiful soft velvet and it fit her almost like a second skin, showing off all her graceful curves. It would be a shame if anything ever happened to it and it begged to be touched by those lucky enough to try. She wore her hair down to best frame her face, applying her usual light makeup and deciding to were old choker with a ruby the size of her thumb nail set into a beautifully tarnished fourteen caret gold chain, with a decidedly Chinese design.

Shego opted for fitted black slacks and an emerald green tunic style shirt. The sleeves were full length but slit down one side from the cuff to the shoulder but had ties in three places to hold the sleeves together while still letting you to see the well toned arms underneath. The shirt showed off a bit more cleavage then Kim's dress did, but was still very tasteful, not that Kim would complain. Shego's hair too was left down like she liked it, almost never binding up her beautiful black hair, unless she absolutely had to.

When they were both ready Shego took Kim on her arm and led her down to the waiting limo, John waiting holding the back door open for them. Shego, ever the gentlewomen, helped Kim get in before she herself slid in next to her date.

"So where are we going?" Kim asked as soon as John closed the door.

"I told you, it's a surprise. Your just going to have to wait." Shego told the redhead while wrapping her arm around the smaller women.

"Fine." Kim sighed before leaning into Shego's embrace.

It took John about twenty minutes to get them to there destination, Kim and Shego occupying them selves in back, flirting and a exchanging a few kisses until they arrived.

From the outside it looked like an old airplane hanger, it was weather worn and rusted in more then a few places. Kim's first impression of the place was well, less then thrilling. But she knew Shego's taste, so for the moment she held her judgment.

The inside was for better then the exterior. The floor was a sturdy dark red carpet, the curved walls covered in a dark well worked hard wood paneling. From the ceiling hung a few low watt lamps, but most of the lighting was from the dark red fiber optic lights surrounding the room.

The space itself was immense and tucked in one corner was the bar. Which was also hand made from a hansom dark red hard wood, but well warn from years of use. In the center of the room was a bright dance floor that was big enough for about a dozen couples. Around the dance floor there were enough tables for twice as many people that the dance floor could hold.

Beside the bar at one end of the hut was an open set of doors, the interior was dark. And from where Kim stood she could only see some faint light glowing from within. Above the doors (and the bar) was a small balcony that probably had half a dozen small tables, and a small pool table, which also had a door on the back wall leading to another large space.

Kim's earlier misgiving were shattered by the view from with in. She was more then slightly awed at how well the interior had been put together considering how the building probably started it's life. Shego gently pulled Kim inside, which served to pull Kim out of her reverie. Shego waved to someone behind the bar as she led Kim through the double doors.

Now that she was inside the smaller room, Kim could see a decent sized stage, one that could probably take on any group that dared try. Currently above it was movie screen, smaller then one you would find at the multiplex but larger then you would fit in the average home entertainment center. Around the room were tables of various sizes, above the doors was another balcony that appeared as if it could hold a dozen people or so. In the center of the room was a large space that could probably be filled with enough seating for about 60, with several tables against the walls on a double stepped riser. All told the small theater could probably hold 250 people or more if the movie theater seats were removed. But currently there was a large couch in the center of the room, with a small table set in front of it

Shego led Kim to the couch and sat her down, before doing the same herself. They were met shortly after by the young man Kim had seen earlier behind the bar.

"What can I get you ladies tonight?" He asked politely.

"A bottle of the house red, please." Shego replied.

"Of course. Be right back." The man said before heading back to his bar.

Kim kicked off her shoes and curled her legs up under herself just like she would at home, which of course meant she was leaning on the green women next to her. Shego smirked and put her arm around her date.

The bar tender returned just in time for the previews of the movie to start with the requested bottle of wine. "Would you like anything for dinner?" He asked as he pored them both a glass of wine.

"Mushroom pizza." Shego told him.

"Of course Shego. It should be out just about the time the movie starts." He said before making his exit and closing the doors behind him.

"We must me early." Kim said after the bar tender had left.

"Why would you think that?" Shego asked the red head.

"Well, because were the only one's here." Kim responded simply, failing to take into account that she was sitting on a couch in the center of the room.

"So?" Was all Shego said as the previews rolled, not that either one of them were paying any attention to them.

"Wait, you didn't rent this place just for us, did you?" Kim asked, turning to look at Shego.

"What if I did?" Shego responded with her usual dry sarcasm, and just a hint of a smile.

"Shego." Kim said admonishingly. But in reality was extremely flattered that her girlfriend would go through all the trouble for her. "Oh, and pizza? You go through the trouble of renting out a theater, and your order us pizza?"

"Just wait. You'll see." Shego said with a look of mischief on her face.

"Why does that worry me." Kim said getting more comfortable next to Shego.

The next few minutes Shego and Kim sat in silence watching the previews roll on.

It wasn't long before the bar tender returned with their pizza, plates, and some napkins. He set them on the table with in easy reach of both women before topping off there glasses and leaving them to their movie.

Kim being a collage student, quickly dived for the hot pizza. But it was only after taking a slice that she realized that it was not your average pizza. "What kind of mushrooms are these?" Kim asked, looking suspiciously at the slice in her hand.

"There morels. Try it, you'll like em." Shego said taking a slice of her own, taking a big bite.

Ever the adventurer, Kim was willing to give it a try so she took a small bight. Which Shego was watching for a reaction.

"Wow. I've never had mushrooms like these." Kim said taking another big bite.

"Told ya. They grow wild in a few places in the country. But there still spendy." Shego told Kim, while they both enjoyed the pizza.

"Do I even want to ask how much?" Kim asked between bites.

"Well put it his way, this is probably the most expensive pizza you've ever had." Shego said as if it were nothing.

Kim didn't have anything to respond to that. So she just sat there enjoying the pizza while the movie started.

Shego had set up a private viewing of 'Scott Pilgrim vs. The World', Kim loving every minute of it. So did Shego, if more for the company then the actual movie. Not that she didn't like it, she just had other things on her mind.

After the movie had finished playing, and Kim had finished laughing. The lights came up some in the theater and soft music had began to play. Obviously Shego had arranged for more then dinner and a movie.

Shego took Kim's left hand in her own. "Kim there's something I've been wanting to talk to you about."

"Whats that?" Kim asked with a smile on her face.

"I love you." Shego said with more then a little passion in her voice.

"I know you do." Kim said kissing Shego.

"Do you love me?" Shego asked looking into Kim's eyes.

"You know I do Shego. Why do you even need to ask?" Kim asked.

"Because neither one of us has actually said it." Shego said with a touch of trepidation in her voice.

"I love you Shego. And I'm sorry for not saying it, I guess I never figured you for the mushy type." Kim told Shego genuinely.

"Actually, I would normally agree with you. But something about you is different."

"What do you mean?" Kim asked curiously.

"It's hard for me to explain." Shego said shyly. "When I'm around you, my brain goes out to lunch. All I want to do is please you, and for you to tell me that I'm making you happy." Shego turned to hide her face behind her hair. And if you could have seen past all of her black locks you would have scene a pale green face flushed with a darker emerald green, that was Shego blushing.

Kim looked at Shego in a whole new light. She had assumed Shego had been pulling out all the stops for her because Shego liked living the high life, now she knew the truth, greatly altering her perception of the green woman. Kim gently brushed aside enough of Shego's black hair so that she could look into the woman's eyes. What Kim saw there was raw emotion. Love, passion, longing, loneliness, belonging, and possibly strongest of all, hope.

Shego tried to shy away from Kim's scrutiny but as she moved to turn her head from the redheads gaze, Kim gently grabbed Shego's chin with her left hand to keep the pale woman facing her.

"You told me when we first all this started this that I didn't have to be embarrassed around you, that I could be myself. The same holds for you." Kim spoke her words softly. Her eyes never leaving Shego's, never blinking.

But it was then that Kim noticed something, there was a ring on her ring finger. She almost never wore jewelry, and she certainly hadn't put a ring on tonight.

Given that the two had had there's eyes locked together for the last few minutes, Shego instantly noticed Kim shift her gaze to the ring. She could see Kim wondering were it came from.

The ring itself was a gold band with a simple scroll work of Chinese design through out. There were two carefully worked stones on top. One deep red, the other as deep of a green. The stones were identically worked, set opposite each other in a classic ying yang pattern. Both stones were flawlessly worked, and even in the dim lighting of the theater, they looked as if they were on fire. Almost looking like they were grown rather then cut.

Anyone looking at the ring could tell you that the ring looked ancient. Someone that knew what to look for would tell you it was authentically Asian. Regardless of it's past, of its origins, all would tell you the same thing. It was flawless and beautiful. Just like it's new owner.

Kim was awed.

Shego was running out of time. If she didn't say something soon, Kim would ask and it would spoil the moment.

"Kimberly Anne Possible, I love you. Will you merry me?" Shego asked. Her eyes full of hope, and fear.

She dared not move, blink, or breathe, for fear the moment would be ruined.

There were several long moments were neither women said anything. Both barely breathing slowly, both were as equally frightened. If for different reasons. Shego of course was afraid that Kim was going to refuse. Kim was afraid because she wasn't prepared for this. She had never been in this serious of a relationship before. and hadn't really thought of marriage yet.

"Yes." Kim whispered, looking back from the ring deep into Shego's eyes. "Yes."

Both women were at a loss for words, Shego grabbed both of Kim's hands in her own. Holding them tight she continued looking into the deep pool of Kim's olive green eyes. Shego was quickly finding that her emotions where headed out of control, her love and passion for Kim poring out as she cried tears of happiness. Something she saw Kim was having the same problem with herself, the redheads own tears beginning to flow.

Something Shego hadn't expected was her hands lighting up a deep emerald green. Worried that she might accidentally burn Kim, she snatched her hand's away or at least tried to.

Kim had noticed this too, but her reaction was exactly opposite. Rather then let go when Shego's hand's ignited, she held on to them, having noticed before Shego that her flames weren't burning. Both women looked at the dancing flames.

And as if Shego's uncontrolled pyrotechnics weren't enough weirdness for the night, Kim's hands lit similarly of there own accord, in her now familiar ruby red color. Both women sat there in shock, staring at the flames that were dancing between there two sets of hands, plasma raging and the color mixing back and fourth across the women's joined hands.

"Woe." Kim said finally at the beautiful sight.

"More like holy shit." Shego added.

Finally Shego let go of Kim's hands, the redhead doing the same. Both of there hands winking out as they finally separated.

"Hold up your hand." Shego told Kim.

"Why?" Kim asked, being slightly over whelmed.

"Trust me." Was all Shego would say as she put up her own open palm.

Kim put her own palm on Shego's. "Nothing's happening."

"Just wait." Shego lit her hand in a heat-less emerald green flame. After a few seconds Kim's hand ignited again in the same ruby red flames as a few minutes ago, as had happened that night in the club, only after a few seconds of watching, flames began shifting in color. Ranging in color from one end of the spectrum to the other.

"How has this never happened when we've been training?" Kim asked, shocked at the new developments that keep happening regarding her new powers..

"I really don't know." Was all Shego could say while watching the flames dance. "But we can have Wade look at it again later. Right now I have other things on my mind." Shego said taking her hand away from Kim's, letting the flames puff out again.

"Oh whats that?" Kim asked, seemingly having forgotten that she had just gotten engaged.

"Time to celebrate!" Shego said while quickly standing. And before Kim could do the same, Shego scooped Kim up in her arms bridal style carrying her up to the balcony.

Kim knowing that she wasn't going to be able to stop Shego or get a straight answer out of her as far as what she was doing, just hung on for the ride, wrapping her arm around her fiance's neck.

Shego reached the top of the stairs and kicked the door at the back of the balcony open, taking her back to the main dinning room. Shego made her way to the railing of the balcony over looking the dance floor.

"She said yes!" Shego announced excitedly to the crowd gathered below, which Kim had just noticed, before quickly burying her face into Shego's shoulder as her face began to burn as bright as her hair. But remembered to present her ringed finger for the crowd below to see, causing them to break out into cheers and applause.

Gathered below were all of Kim's family and her closest friends, Wade was even there, in person. A feet that amazed everyone that knew the reclusive boy. Though he was a mountain of a man compared to a few years ago. Tall lean, and muscular, hansom by anyone's standards, bust still slightly more comfortable in his room then out in the real world.

Everyone was happy for Kim and Shego, as they all had quickly accepted her as the person Kim wanted to be with. Which was good because one of the things Kim knew about Shego was that she didn't have any family she got along with and only a few friends. But no one really close. Shego wouldn't admit it, but Kim knew that having been accepted by her family and friends made Shego happy.

Shego carried Kim down in to the throng of waiting family and friends. Who congratulated them both. There were hugs and kisses all around, and before the night was over more then a few drinks.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It was late (or early depending on your view) once the newly engaged couple made it home, the nights excitement still fresh in their minds. Shego had carried Kim up threw the elevator over her shoulder despite the girls objections that she could walk.

"Put me down Charlene. I can walk." Kim protested while playfully hitting Shego on the back.

"Did anyone say you couldn't?"

"Then why are you carrying me?"

"Because I like the view." Shego said slapping Kim on the butt, eliciting a squeal from the redhead.

"Put me down." She said while gently kicking her legs.

"Not until we make it to the bed room." Shego said stumbling a little thanks to the struggling redhead, and likely a little to much celebrating earlier.

"But I can walk." Kim still protested gently thumping Shego on the back again

"Hit the lower back, it feels good." Shego goaded. Which only served to get her own slap on the ass. "Promises promises." She snickered before unceremoniously dropping Kim on the bed. She kicked off her shoes and slowly crawled onto the bed and on top of Kim.

Kim's face was full of trepidation. She knew what Shego wanted, but still didn't know if she was ready. It wasn't that she didn't want to, she had just never been with anyone, let alone another woman. But when Shego kissed her, she felt most of her reservations flew out the window, but not all of them.

"Charlie wait." Kim said as she gently pushing her fiance' to arms length.

"What's the matter?" Shego asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Nothing. Its just, this is new territory for me." Kim said with more of her usual shyness.

"You mean being with a woman?"

"No." Kim said, her face turning a light red. And for the first time Shego noticed that Kim's blushes didn't always stop at her face.

"Oh." Was all Shego could say for the moment after she realized what Kim meant...

Kim and Shego just sat there. Shego looking down into Kim's eyes, Kim looking back up into Shego's. It was several long seconds before either managed to say anything.

"Do you want to stop?" Shego asked with no judgment or resentment in her voice.

"No, yes, I don't know." Kim replied, truly confused. Her hormones were screaming yes, and even her heart wanted to. But in her mind was still reeling at all the night's event's and more then a little cloudy from the the champagne.

"I love you. We can stop, and you know if you want to wait, I will." Shego promised, in a gentle tone, while brushing a stray hair behind Kim's ear.

"I know you will Charlie, and I love you for not pressuring me, among other things. But I do want to, between the movie, the party, and this." Kim said holding up her hand so both women could look at the ring on her finger again. "To say I'm a little overwhelmed would be an understatement. You've been so patient and understanding this whole time. Every time I stay over we kiss, we both get into it, then I get overwhelmed and stop."

"Its OK Kimmy. I love being close to you." Shego laid down next to Kim, and pulled her into her arms to prove her point. "I'll wait as long as you need. I wouldn't be much of a fiance if I didn't. Besides, your first time should be special, and if your not absolutely sure your ready, then we'll wait."

"I know, and I know if it's with you you'll make it special for me. For the both of us, just give me a few minutes. OK?" Kim almost pleaded.

"For you Kim? I'd give you the world. I'm going to go change into something more comfortable. Why don't you do they same while I'm gone." Shego told her before giving her a kiss while standing to walk over to her dresser. Pulling out to pair of silk pj's, One in emerald for herself, one in sapphire that she set on the edge of the bed for Kim before she headed off to the bathroom.

Kim laid there for a few minutes thinking, Wondering why the two of them had been fighting all those years, and how she got lucky enough to be in a relationship with someone so patient. Though that was a virtue that she wouldn't have thought possible in Shego until recent events showed her otherwise. But with no answers forth coming, not that she cared at the moment, she got up to get changed. Though that seamed silly given that she was about to make love with her fiance' for the first time, so she decide not to change.

When Shego came out of the bathroom she noticed a few things. All of them good, though it took her a few seconds for it to all add up. The first thing she noticed what that Kim had turned on some music, a soft classical piece she couldn't identify. Next, was that Kim was buried under the covers, only her head showing. A Cheshire cat grin on her face as she watched Shego contemplate what she was seeing. Last she noticed Kim's discarded dress and the pj's she had gotten out for Kim all piled at the foot of the bed. Which caused her to grin at the wonderful gift she was about to receive.

Not wanting to spoil the surprise. Shego pulled back the covers just enough to slide in next to Kim. Her eyes looking deep into Kim's before gently placing her hand Kim's cheek, kissing her gently. After pulling away from Kim's loving lips, Shego got an impish grin as she slid her hand below the covers.

Kim was expecting Shego's warm had to start exploring her body, but to her amazement that's not what happened. There was movement under Shego's side of the covers, before her now bare arm came out from under the blanket pulling out her pj top behind. Which she brushed across Kim's face, eliciting a giggle from the red head, before tossing it off the bed. There was more movement from Shego's side of the bed and again out came her arm, this time trailing her pj bottoms, brushing those gently across Kim's face as well before adding it too, to the pile of clothes at the foot of the bed, earning Shego another giggle from the redhead.

Shego reached over and gently took Kim's cheek in her hand again before leaning in a placing another gentle kiss on her lips. She closed the distance between there two bodies but left just enough room between them to tease. Still holding Kim's cheek kissed her gently several times with growing intensity before gently rolling her over and pulling the young women's body tight to her own. The contact sent waves of pleasure though the women's bodies as Kim snuggled tightly into Shego's embrace, causing both women to moan.

Shego began to slowly move her hand under the covers up and down Kim's body, causing the redhead to tense ever so slightly. Most people wouldn't have noticed, almost every man on the planet would have missed it. But not Shego, she could feel Kim's apprehension through her touch.

"Do you want to stop?" Shego asked softly, her hand staying where it was.

"No." Kim replied in a harsh whisper.

"I promise to be gentle Kim, just relax." She promised, kissing the back of her lovers neck.

"I trust you, this is just so..."

"Intense?" Shego supplied, realizing that Kim was searching for the right word to try and get a handle on the moment.

"Yeah." Kim agreed.

Shego gently rubbed the spot on Kim's shoulder were her hand stopped, doing her best to encourage the younger girl to relax. And she wasn't going to move her hand until she felt the girl relax to her current ministrations. When she finally felt Kim's muscles relax, she continued moving her hand down Kim's soft skin. Exploring it's exquisite contours, her hand gently brushed across Kim's breast, causing the redhead to gasp as the sensation washed over her body.

Shego took Kim's soft breast in her hand, gently messaging it, feeling it, letting it's size and weight fill her hand. The young redheads breast's weren't large, little more then a handful, but as far as Shego was concerned they were perfect. Moving her hand a short distance away, she captured Kim's very erect nipple in her fingers, gently rolling it, eliciting another gasp form the redhead, quickly turning into a deep moan as she closed her eyes. Shego started moving her hand lower, which earner her whimper from Kim as the warm touch of Shego's hand began it's exploration anew. It was only seconds ago, but already Kim longed for that touch again, the thought lasting only a moment as she felt Shego's gentle caress travel down her body.

Kim opened her eyes and tried crane her neck wanting to look into Shego's emerald orbs as the green women continued to explore her body but Shego but a stop to that by gently kissing the back of Kim's neck, before whispering seductively in her hear, "Just lay back and enjoy Princess." Her hand moving ever downward, teasing quickly torturing Kim as the anticipation grew. But still she laid there enjoying all of the new sensations she was being treated to, moaning at each new jolt of pleasure.

Shego's hand moved to Kim's thigh and began gently stroking it up and down, enjoying the feeling of the girls finely toned leg beneath her fingers. After stroking the wonderfully soft leg a few times, Shego moved her hand from the outside of Kim's thigh to the inside and began slowly moving her hand up and down again. Gradually moving her hand ever higher, ever closer to her greatest treasure. Just as she was about to claim her long awaited prize she froze, giving the younger woman one last chance to stop if she wanted to. Kim just took a deep breath and grabbed Shego's unoccupied arm that was wrapped around her and nodded slightly letting her green skinned lover that she wanted her to continue.

Shego being no dunce got the message instantly, moving her hand again. But passed her prize, instead placing her hand on Kim's well toned stomach before moving down. To her great surprise she never encountered any of the luscious hair she was expecting to find, Kim blushing again at her little bit of naughtiness. Shego had a really good line that she would love to use just now, but knowing it would ruin the mood she decided to wait till later. Instead she just moved on to the prize that was Kim's flower.

Her fingers slowly moved up and down Kim soft petals, earning a soft moan from the redhead. Shego continued gently stroking the red head, gradually getting louder and louder moans from the younger woman. Finally sliding a finger into the soft moistness that was Kim's center, she was rewarded, with a passionate moan as her younger lover held on to her arm. Shego could only smile deeply, knowing she had caused what could possibly be Kim's greatest pleasure of her life. Shego slowly worked her finger in and out, getting soft whimpers from her Kimmy from each movement, by now there was no doubt in her mind that she was 'her Kimmy', just as she was Kim's Charlene.

The new sensations Kim was feeling, were intense and blissful, threatening to overwhelm the young redhead which was evident by the way her fingers where digging into her lovers arm. Not that Shego cared mind you. Shego just continued to explore Kim's ever wetter center, gradually working her finger deeper and deeper, not wanting to hurt her younger lover, knowing it was her first time.

Eventually she worked enough of her finger in to notice another surprise, one that made both women gasp in surprise when touched. Shego made extra sure to pay attention to Kim's body, measuring the young woman's comfort level. What she could feel through her contact with her lover was a mixture of pleasure and pain. Shego could feel Kim's intact maidenhead every time her finger went deep into the red head, and could tell that Kim wasn't quite ready for what would be next, so she upped her game a bit.

While moving her finger deep in and out of Kim's flower, she put her thumb to work searching for Kim's magic button. Which she quickly found and began to slowly work, getting even more excited noises from her young lover, Kim's hand's were also digging deeper into Shego's strong arm.

Shego could feel Kim's body begin to tense, which made her smile, Kim was close, it was almost time for her to claim her prize. Shego slipped another finger into Kim, causing her to gasp at the new, welcome intrusion. The feeling was wondrous, Kim felt like the center of the world, one that was about to explode.

Shego could feel Kim's tide beginning to crest, making her final move just as the torrent of pleasure began. Shego slide her finger's deep into Kim's now dripping and quivering center, breaking her maiden head as her Princess's bliss started. Shego's skill being such that Kim barely felt the sting of losing her virginity. Shego's attention didn't stop until it was obvious that any more would cause the redhead to pass out from it. When that time came Shego slowly pulled her fingers out of Kim, doing her best to let the young woman come down slowly from her natural high.

For the first time that night Shego did something selfish, so far everything she had done had been for Kim's pleasure, but this she did for herself. After pulling her fingers from Kim's wetness, she pulled them to her lips and gently sucked the redhead's essence from her fingers. And she tasted delicious, like the nectar of the gods. This did not go unnoticed by the redhead, who shook again as another wave of pleasure washed over her body at the sight of such a lewd action.

Kim's body spasomed for several minutes in the after glow of her orgasm. Shego holding her tight, feeling the young woman's passing orgasm through there contact. After almost half an hour Kim was finally able to speak.

"That was..." Kim said in a horse voice, unable to find a word to describe the feeling that was still coursing through her body.

"Bliss." Shego supplied for her lover before placing another kiss on the back of Kim's neck.

Kim rolled over to face her lover, both of them wrapping there arms around the other, Shego sliding one leg between both of Kim's. Her thigh brushing Kim's flower tenderly, sending a few more gentle waves through the redhead. "This is so...intense." Kim managed to whisper in her shaky voice. Still tightly gripping her lover as the spasm's continued through her body.

"It's gets better." Shego whispered in a sultry voice.

Kim's face spoke volumes at her emerald lovers claim, it was a mix of so many emotions that it was a surprise she hadn't passed out.

"Don't worry Kimmy, we have plenty of time to explorer each other, but not tonight. I don't think you could handle much more with out passing out." Shego told her flushed lover with no small amount of satisfaction in her voice.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The next morning, Shego woke early with her lover and fiance in her arms, having slept wonderfully after making love to Kim for the first time. Kim was still asleep, which was just find with the raven haired woman as she contented herself with watching Kim slumber in the early hours of the morning. After unknown amount of time, she could feel the redhead begin to stir in her arms.

"Good morning" Shego greeted her in a loving tone before placing a kiss on her lips, which Kim quickly and early returned.

"Ga-morning," Came Kim's hoarse and groggy reply, as she slowly opened her eyes to find a look of utter contentment on her fiance's face. "Last nite was wonderful Charlene, thank you."

"Your welcome Princess." Shego replied, giving her another kiss. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving." Kim admitted, as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"I'll go start breakfast, come out when your ready." Shego tole her, giving one last kiss, before untangling herself from her younger lover and sliding out of bed.

Kim laid there as Shego climbed out of bed with her back to the redhead, walking over to her dresser to grab her robe. Kim watched in rapture, seeing her lovers beautifully sculpted naked body for the first time. "Your beautiful." She told Shego as she slipped into terry cloth robe.

"I know" She admitted as she turned to the redhead, with a smile on her face. "And so are you." She added, leaning over to give Kim anther passionate kiss, her long black hair surrounding both of there faces. "Breakfast will be ready in a little while, take your time." She told her before heading out to the kitchen with an extra spring in her step.

Several minutes later Kim emerged from the bedroom wrapped in her robe walking up behind Shego in the kitchen, wrapping her arms around the taller woman's waist and kissing her on the neck through her forest of ebony hair. "Whats for breakfast?"

"French toast" Shego answered, enjoying the greater closeness they now shared.

"Sounds good" Kim agreed, kissing Shego's neck again before leaving her to finish breakfast as Kim took a seat at the counter to watch her lover cook. It only took Shego a few minutes to finish as it was almost ready by the time Kim had made it out to the kitchen. She sat down next to Kim, putting a plate in front of Kim and setting down her own. Warm syrup already sitting on the counter, which Kim quickly snatched up preparing to drench her toast in it.

"Easy with that stuff Pumpkin, that's the real deal and to much will drown out the subtle flavors." Shego told the over eager redhead.

"Oh, OK" Kim responded, lightly drizzling her plate with syrup before handing it to Shego who did like wise. "This is delicious." Kim complimented after taking a bite.

"Nothing but the best." Shego told her leaning over to kiss her, liking a little syrup of her lips in the process. "But no where near as good as you taste Pumpkin." The comment causing Kim to blush, remembering what Shego had done the night before.

"Mom asked if we wanted to have dinner at the house tonight with my Nanna." Kim mentioned between bites, earning a small groan from Shego. "Come on Shego, she hasn't met you yet, and she's only going to be in town for a few days."

"Actually we have met remember?" Shego told her, which only earned a puzzled look from the redhead. "Remember that trip you took to Florida to see her over spring break and that disaster of a plan Drakken had for using MP3 players to control all of you teenagers only to tune into the hearing aid's instead?" She reminder her.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Kim admitted.

"Yeah well, I got that vibe that she's pretty traditional, add that to her hero record and the fact that I was helping Drakken take over the world at the time, I get the feeling I won't be getting her seal of approval anytime soon."

"Give her a chance Shego, Please?" Kim asked, looking at her fiance'.

Shego let out a deep sigh, "I'll give her a chance sweetheart, but only because it's important to you."

"Thank you Shego." Kim said, leaning over to kiss her girlfriend.

"I don't want to do this" Shego grumbled as they pulled in front of Kim's parents house later that evening.

"I know baby, but I appreciate you doing this for me, and it's only a few hours." Kim replied in a soothing voice, taking Shego's hand in her own, squeezing it to reassure her.

"Lets do this before I change my mind." Shego sighed as Kim let go over her hand, so they could get out of the car.

Grabbing the groceries out of the back seat, the couple made there way to the door. Kim letting them in and announcing there arrival. "Hi, we're home."

"We're in the kitchen Kimmy-cub." Her mom called.

"Hi Nanna" Kim greeted her grandma, as Shego set her bags down on the counter.

"Nanna, this is Shego my Fiance." She told her pulling Shego away from the counter. "Shego this is my Nanna"

"Hello dear, we've met before haven't we? You working with that blue fellow weren't you?" Nanna Possible inquired.

"Yes ma'am, past tense. It got old along time ago." Shego answered trying to be indirect while still being respectful.

"I guess that's good dear, he didn't seem to be the brightest bulb in the bunch."

"No, he wasn't. The only reason I worked for him was the money. He paid well and I got all the vacation time I wanted." Shego replied, moving back to the counter to unpack her supplies.

"So what do you do now dear?"

"Not a whole lot if I can help it." Shego replied as she started cooking.

"Alright dear." Shego couldn't help but notice the disapproval in the elder Possibles voice, but she chose not to comment, trying to make a good impression for Kim's sake, quickly busying herself with making dinner.

"Where did you go to college" Nanna Possible asked, continuing her questioning, as Shego busied herself in the kitchen.

"No where, I earned my degrees though an online program." Shego answered.

"I see." Came another condescending remark, irritating Shego but still said nothing. Though this time, Nanna Possible returned to what ever conversation she was having with Kim's parents before they arrived.

Kim seeing Shego's agitation, walked over and put her arm around around her to calm her down, though Shego could see the disproving look Nanna was giving out of the corner of her eye, again doing her best to ignore it while letting Kim try and comfort and calm her.

Shego thanked what ever higher power was out there that she was able to finish making dinner with out further interrogation from the elder Possible, but knew she wasn't out of the woods yet, as they still had to sit through dinner.

Shego had made roasted sea bass, wild rice with saffron, sweetened carrots, and biscuits, everyone commenting on how good it all looked as they sat down.

"This is delicious dear." Mrs. Dr. Possible commented, "I didn't know you could cook like this."

"Not quite as good as your brain loaf dear, but mighty tasty just the same." Mr, Dr. Possible agreed.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Possible." Shego replied, the green woman noticing that Nanna hadn't commented like she had hoped. "Oh, I'll be right back. I forgot the wine in the fridge." Shego comment before going back into the kitchen to retrieve said bottle, poring everyone a class before returning to her seat next to Kim.

"Tell me dear, why did you stop being a super hero and turn to a life of crime." Nanna asked several minutes later, the table getting rather quiet.

Kim's hand gently gripped Shego's under the table, knowing that Shego wouldn't want to talk about, though the green woman had a feeling the olde woman was going to ask sooner or later.

"With all due respect Nanna Possible, that's something I would rather not discuss." Shego answered as respectfully as she could manage, earning herself another disproving look from the woman. The table remaining quiet and tense after such a personal question was asked.

"How many _'relationships' _have you had?" Nanna asked after several tense minutes of silence, the word relationships, being obvious what she meant.

Shego just barely held back a growl, "A few."

"And does Kimberly know about them?" She continued.

"No, but only because it's one of the many things we haven't discussed yet." Came Shego's terse reply, as she squeezed Kim's hand in her own under the table.

"Nanna, your questions are getting a little personal." Mrs. Possible commented as politely as she could.

"I'm just asking dear, she doesn't have to answer is she doesn't want to." Nanna responded distantly.

"How do you like dinner Nanna" Mr. Possible asked his mother, trying to get polite conversation moving again.

"It's OK, but the fish seems a little over cooked." She responded, having barely touched her plate.

Kim could feel Shego's anger through her shaking hand.

"Nanna, I would really like it if you would give Shego a chance." Kim asked.

"I'm sorry dear, but I simply don't approve. She's a criminal that admits she doesn't have a job, or a good college education. She's had who knows how many improper relationships, and judging by her demeanor I highly doubt she would be a very good mother even if the two of you find away to have children together.

"That's the last straw, I'm out of here." Shego slammed her fist into the table, leaving her twisted and half melted fork embedded in the wood, before kicking her chair out from under her and storming out of the dinning room.

"Nanna, why do you have to be so judgmental?" Kim asked her Nanna in total disbelief of the way her grandmother had been treating her fiance throughout dinner.

"What do you mean dear? I've been trying to humor her all night." She told Kim, as if it should be obvious.

"Humor her? Do you have any idea how much trouble she went through for dinner tonight?" Kim asked incredulously.

"It was just dinner, how hard could that be?"

"Well aside from the fact she made the whole thing from scratch, you snubbed the wine she picked out to go with it." Kim pointed at her full glass, her voice quivering with anger, it was all she could do to not yell at her Nanna

"It's just wine dear. It was good, but I don't see what's so special about it." Nanna responded flippantly.

"IT WAS THE WINE YOU SERVED AT YOUR WEDDING!" Kim yelled after finally having had enough of her grandmothers lack of common respect. Nanna sat motionless with her mouth half open to tell her misbehaving granddaughter not to raise her voice at her elders, but was shocked at the realization of what Kim had just yelled dawned on her.

Finally getting the sort of reaction she was looking for from Nanna, Kim continued. "It took Wade five minutes to find out what wine you and Granddad had at your wedding, but it took Shego all afternoon to track some down. Which she was only able to do thanks to her connections in the wine industry. She even manged to get enough that we were thinking about having it our wedding." Kim told her Nanna while standing and heading for the kitchen door. "I'm going to go make sure she's not poring it all down the sink."

Kim disappeared through the kitchen door, while Nanna Possible sat staring at the half empty bottle of wine on the table. Shocked that she hadn't realized she had shared it with her beloved husband a lifetime ago.

"Charlene, I'm so sorry." Kim said softly, finding her fiance' up in her old bedroom, sitting on the end of her bed, Kim quickly sitting behind her and wrapping her arms around the furious woman. "Nanna is a hard headed woman with old world values."

"She's a bitch is what she is!" Shego growled.

"Please don't be like that, I know she was rude." Kim continued

"Rude? You call that RUDE?" Shego all but yelled as she stood up to face Kim. "What that bitch did was more then rude, she might as well have come right out and said it. She thinks I'm some worthless gold-digging slut!"

"Calm down Charlene, you don't need to yell at me." Kim told the other woman raising her own voice. "This isn't solving anything."

"I don't know what you expected out of that old bat, but it's obvious she doesn't think I'm good enough for you." Shego growled, her hands igniting in her anger as she paced the room.

"God damn it Charlene, calm down and talk to me." Kim yelled back, getting up off her bed behind Shego, to grab her shoulder and get the woman to face her.

Without realizing that Kim had gotten off her bed behind her, before Shego knew what was happening, Kim was on the ground and there was the smell of burnt cloth and flesh in the air, as Shego spun on her heal. Her plasma covered fist catching Kim's shoulder, burning her as she accidentally knocked her to the ground.

"Mom, that was completely uncalled for." James told his mother, his voice full of disapproval. "We all know Shego made some mistakes in her life, but she was given a second chance and she took it. Even your granddaughter was willing to give her a second chance."

"Please calm down James." Anne asked her husband, before turning to Nanna Possible, "Nanna, that woman loves Kim with all her heart. Something that she probably though was lost to her after she made a bad choice and started living her life on the run. But by some chance her and Kim found each other, and Kim showed her what it was like to be loved unconditionally for who she was despite all her many flaws and the mistakes she made for in her life."

"How is she going to provide for Kimberly, she admitted she has no job and no college education?" Nanna Possible asked, "And what about grandchildren?"

"She'll provide for Kim, just fine. Kim's already told me that Shego has more then a few legitimate investments, so Kim will never lack anything in their life together. She also as several degrees as I understand it, and if you would have actually been listening, she didn't say she didn't go to college. What she had said was she earned her degrees online, at least one of which is masters in childhood development." Anne paused, hearing the two women arguing upstairs. "So I'm confident she would make a fine mother when she and Kim decide they're ready for children. You also probably seriously hurt that woman by saying they would probably never have children. Judging by the way she reacted, she was probably told that it wouldn't be safe for her to try and have a baby herself due to her unusual powers."

"But she turned Kimberly gay!" Nanna possible judge unfairly.

James Possible turned three shades of red hearing such a prejudiced comment from his own mother.

"James, take a deep breath and think about what your going to say before you say something you'll regret." Anne told her husband even though she felt the same way.

James listened to his wife, taking a deep breath before addressing his mother. "Mom, we all love you. But we have all accepted Shego as part of Kim's life. It was her choice to make. And now there upstairs having a fight a day after they got engaged because you wouldn't give Shego an honest chance. The only reason she came here tonight was because Kim asked her to. Now you can't accept Kim's choice in life, then I'm afraid you won't welcome here. And I'm glad the twins weren't here to see this." James said, standing up and walking out of the room.

"Oh my god Kim." Shego gasped, realizing what she had accidentally done. Her hands winking out as she dropped to Kim's side. "Kim, Kimmmy?" Shego cried, not getting a response from her lover. Shego carefully picked Kim up and rushed back down stairs.

"Mrs. Possible, MRS. POSSIBLE!" Shego screamed as she, rushed down the stairs as quickly as she dared with an unconscious Kim in her arms.

Mrs. Possible jumped out of her seat and ran for the living room, after hearing Shego's frantic cries, instantly knowing something was very wrong by the sound of Shego's voice.

Shego made it to the living room just as Anne come out of the dinning room, her husband right behind her.

"Help her." Shego pleaded with a panic stricken voice and guilt ridden tears in her eyes.

"Oh my god Shego what happened?" Anne gasped, seeing Kim in Shego's arms. "James, go get my bag out of the den. Shego set her on the couch and tell me exactly what happened."

James wasted no time in doing what his wife asked, while Shego laid Kim on the couch as carefully as she could.

"It was an accident. I was angry, my plasma flared up. I didn't know she was behind me. Then she was on the ground, burned and not moving." Shego cried, doing her best to keep her self together.

James quickly returned handing Anne her bag. Hearing most of what was said, He gently took Shego by the shoulders and pulled her away from the side of the couch to let his wife work. Shego quickly began sobbing as she was pulled away, finally seeing the damage she had done, before burying her face in James shoulder while he wrapped his arms around her, doing his best to sooth her.

Anne began examining her injured daughter, quickly checking her pulse before opening her bag and pulling out a set of medical sheers to cut the remnants of Kim's blouse off. Not seeing heavy bleeding, she took out a large piece of sterile gauze out of her bag and pressed it over the burn. Taking out her pen light she opened Kim's eyes, shinning the light in here eyes, looking for signs of a concussion. Then ran her hand through Kim's hair.

Buy now, Nanna Possible had emerged from the dinning room to see what all commotion was about. Seeing Kim on the couch she immediately turned on accusing finger at Shego.

"You harlot, I knew there was a reason I didn't like you. The second she stand up to you, you try and beat her half to death." Nanna yelled from across the room.

Shego immediately faced off against the woman after hearing the woman's accusation. "It was an accident, you bitch. I would never intentionally hurt Kimmy." She growled through her sobs, her fists raging with plasma as she advanced on the elderly woman, who quickly dropped into fighting stance in response. James doing his best to hold Shego back.

Anne jumped up between the two of them yelling. "That's ENOUGH! Shego, calm down, and put your hands out now." Shego quickly dropped her hands, unable to stand her ground at Kim's angry and very intimidating mother. "Nanna, get the hell out of my house." Nanna Possible stood there shocked, ass Anne barked orders. "I said get the FUCK out of my house, or I'll let Shego show you the door." Everyone was stunned at what Anne just said, but Nanna did as she was told.

Anne turned back to Shego, her voice softening, "Shego honey, did Kim hit her head on anything?"

"I...I..don't think so." Shego sobbed, slumping back against James after Nanna Possible had finally left.

"Is there any chance you could have accidentally knocked her out with your powers directly?

"Yes..." She admired in a whisper, with her head down cast.

"Alright, she has a pretty bad burn but it's far from life threatening. There's also know obvious signs of a concussion but a cat scan is the only way to know for sure." Anne told them, kneeling back down to Kim to start an IV.

"Her kimmunicator." Shego told them, before running into the kitchen to crab it out of Kim's purse. Quickly returning and handing it to Mrs. Possible, taking the back of saline she was handed, as Anne quickly dialed Wades number.

"Hey...Mrs. Possible?" Wade asked with a confused look on his face.

"I need you to run a med scan on Kim Wade." She asked the boy genius.

"What happened?" Wade asked, more then a little worried.

"I'll explain later Wade, can you please run the scan."

"Yeah, yeah, of course. Hold the kimmunicator two to three feet above her." Wade told her, as he began furiously working his computer.

Anne quickly holding the device above her prone daughter as instructed, a blue light emitting from the hand held, making several passes of the injured woman, before disappearing.

"OK Mrs. Possible. A 3D image will appear in a second, just point to anywhere you want to take a closer look at and I'll zoom in."

"Alright Wade." Anne acknowledged, before examine the hologram that appeared in front of her. Almost immediately having Wade enlarge Kim's head, and having him roll the image thought the various layers of Kim's skull and brain tissues.

"Wade if Shego accidentally knocked Kim out using her powers, would be able to see it in this from this scan." Anne asked.

"Shego did this?" Wade asked in shock.

"Never-mind that, please answer the question Wade."

"Yeah it would." He said, looking over the data he collected. "I don't see residual energy in Kim's nervous system. What's going on?" Wade asked, looking back at Mrs. Possible.

Mrs. Possible let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding in relief. "There was an accident, I'm not going to explain everything now, but judging by the results, Kim should be fine." Anne told the collective, "It looks like she has a mild concussion. She should wake up any time."

Shego dropped to her knees, still sobbing.

"Wade, someone will call you back later there's still more to do here. But I promise, she should be OK" Anne assured him.

"Alright Mrs. Possible, please don't hesitate to call me back if you need anything else." He told her.

"Don't worry Wade, I'll let you know if anything changes." Anne assured him again before hanging up. Anne knelled back down next to the couch, putting her arm around Shego. "Shego hunny, it's all right, it was an accident. Kim's going to be just fine." Anne tried to assure her.

"Look what I did to her." Shego cried.

"It's not your fault, she bumped her head and the burn will heal. As of right now, I don't even seen a need to take her to the hospital unless she doesn't wake up in the next hour our so." Anne told her. "Now I'm going to finish dressing the burn, then I want you to take her up to bed. Alright sweetheart?"

"Alright." Shego said in a harsh voice.

Anne took more bandages out of her bag, and with Shego's help quickly and deftly bandaged Kim's burned shoulder. Reaching back into her back Anne pulled out a bag of antibiotics and connected it to the IV in Kim's arm. Having done all that needed to be done for her daughter, Anne helped Shego take Kim to her room and laid her down in her bed.

"All right sweetheart, I want you to let me know when she wake up." She told Shego, hanging the IV and antibiotics from a nearby hook on the wall of Kim's room.

"Alright Mrs. Possible." Shego whispered, still sniffling from where she was sitting on the side of Kim's bed.

"Shego..." Anne started, reaching over to gently grab Shego's chin, turning her face to look at her own. "Don't beat yourself up and don't blame your self. It was an accident, Kim will be fine. And you can call me Anne or Mom. I know it was an accident, and so will she."

"Alright, Anne..."Shego responded quietly before Anne leaned down to kiss, both Kim and Shego on the forehead before going downstairs to take care of her shell shocked husband.

As she descended the stairs, Anne could here Shego sobbing again in anguish at what she had accidentally done to her Princess.. Anne stopped at the base of the stairs to Kim's room and looked back up the stairs regarding the distraught woman watching over Kim, sighing at the horrible course the night took despite Shego's earnest attempts to make a good first, or rather second, impression with Nanna Possible if only because Kim had asked her to.

Knowing that the only thing that was going to ease the woman's guilt would be Kim's forgiveness when she woke, Anne turned away and slowly returned to the living room to clean up the mess in front of the couch. She found her husband sitting in his favorite chair staring at the mess on and in front of the couch where his injured daughter had just lain in shock. Despite the many injuries Kim had sustained over the course of her hero carrier, seeing his little girl laid out on the couch, Anne could tell that seeing her like that had badly shaken her normally strong husband. Anne sat on the arm of James' chair, wrapping her arms around his shoulders to comfort him. After several minutes of silence, she followed her husbands unblinking gaze to see what was still troubling her husband. For the first time that evening she saw that aftermath as a mother, instead of an experienced doctor the was accustomed to the gruesome sight of mortality.

In front of the couch Ann's doctors bag still sat open, her stethoscope hanging over the side, scattered about the floor were the remnants of the various medical supplies she had used to patch up Kim's wound. But she knew it was the sight of Kim's shirt still on the cushion of the couch that was the cause of her husbands distress. It still laid where she had cut if off from Kim on the couch, the right side stained red with the drying blood of their young daughter.

"James," She addressed her husband softly, turning back to him and taking his chin in her hand to guide his gaze to meet her own, her other arm still wrapped around his slumped shoulders.. "I want you to go to bed, I'll be up after Kim comes around."

"Is, she going to be OK?" James asked in raspy, badly shaken voice.

"She'll be fine honey." She assured him, bending down to kiss him on the forehead.

"Do you believe her?" He asked.

"What are you talking about James?" Anne asked, not understanding what he was asking.

"I know Kim loves and trust's Shego, but the fact of the matter is Shego has injured Kim in the past, even tired to kill her more then once. Can we be sure this was an accident?" James asked, his voice sill shaky as he asked the question that had been running through his tormented mind since he saw the tattered blood stained remains of Kim's shirt.

Anne glanced back up the stairs for a moment before returning her attention to her husband, answering his question in a soft but confident voice. "Shego strikes me as strong willed woman, with a troubled and complicated past. Right now she's in Kim's room crying in guilt because of what she did. I have no doubt that it happened exactly as she said. It was an accident dear and one that Kim will easily bounce back from." She bent down and kissed him on the forehead a second time. "It's been a long night, and your still in shock. I want you to go to bed and get some rest, I'm going to clean up the mess and I'll be up in a little while."

"Alright dear." He responded before slowly getting to his feet, Anne releasing him as he did.

She watched as her husband slowly ascended the stairs in a zombie like manner, before moving from her seat on the arm of his chair to clean up the mess in the living room. Then moved on to the dinning room and kitchen. Putting the left overs from dinner in the fridge, and setting the dishes in the sink to be cleaned tomorrow.

Shego spent a agonizing forty five minutes kneeling next to Kim, her arms crossed on the edge of her bed with her face buried in them sobbing before Kim finally began to stir. As she did, Shego quickly wiped her eyes doing her best to hide her pain and the fact she had been crying from Kim.

Kim was slightly confused as she opened her eyes and trying to sit up, Shego quickly but carefully grabbed the redheads shoulders, gently laying her back down on her bed.

"Shego?" Kim asked in a daze, not understanding why her fiance' wouldn't let her sit up.

"Don't try and get up Kimmy. I'm going to go get your mom, she wants to examine you again." Shego answered doing her best to keep her voice steady.

"Shego, whats wrong, why have you been crying and what do you mean again?" Kim asked in a worried tone, having quickly noticed Shego's blood shot eyes and puffy cheeks, making it obvious the normally unshakable woman had been crying for some time, lastly noticing the small spots of dried blood on the woman's shirt.

"I'm so sorry Kim." Shego replied in s quivering whisper after turning her ahead away from Kim and letting go of Kim's shoulders. "let...let me g...go get yo...your mom." she stuttered as struggled to keep from breaking down again.

"It's all right Shego, I'm right here." Anne announced as she made her way up the stairs into Kim's room with her bag in hand and her stethoscope around her neck.

"Somebody want to tell me what's going on, why am In bed?" Kim asked again, getting more and more worried.

Anne sat on the left side of Kim's bed, Shego having been on the right. But as Anne looked over to Shego to see if she was going to explain, the green woman turned away from Kim's bed sitting on the floor, pulling her legs up in front of her and wrapped her arms around them. Laying her head on her knees, the other too women in the room could hear Shego trying to choke back more sobs.

"Mom what is going on?" Kim asked while trying to sit up again, this time Anne gently pushing her back down before beginning the explanation.

"There was an accident Kim and you were hurt." She explained while pulling the top of Kim's blanket aside to reveal the bandages on Kim's right shoulder. "What's the last thing you remember?" Anne asked her.

Kim stared at the bandages while doing her best to think through the fog that was clouding her memories. "Sitting down to dinner." She answered, not completely confident in her words.

Anne took out her pen light again to examine Kim's eyes as she started to explain, "After dinner Shego had stormed off, having had enough of Nanna's closed minded attitude. After you told Nanna how much Shego had done to try and make an impression, you ran after Shego and found her up here." Anne put her light away, satisfied with what she saw in Kim's eyes, then took Kim's wrist between her fingers to take her pulse. "The two of you got into an argument, at some point Shego's anger got the better of her, her hands covering themselves with her plasma in the process." Anne released Kim's wrist before pulling her stethoscope from around her neck to listen to Kim's chest. "Apparently she was pacing around the room and you walked up behind her." After listening to Kim's heart and lungs, she set her stethoscope on the bed, looking Kim to finish her explanation. "She didn't know you where behind her, she turned around with her hands up in front of her chest and accidentally hit you, knocking you to the floor. You have second and third degree burns on your shoulder, and were knocked unconscious when your head hit the floor."

After her mom finished her explanation, Kim immediately turned her head to look at Shego, but could only see the back of her fiance's head. "I don't remember any of that."

"It's OK Kim, it looks like you have a mild concussion so the memory loss isn't unexpected. It should return in a few days, unfortunately your shoulder is going to take quite a bit longer to heal. You shouldn't need any skin grafts, but I'm going to keep an eye on it for the next few days and if it's not healing well we'll decide what to do then. In the mean time, I want you to stay here at home so I can keep an eye on you and give you some antibiotics."

"Alright mom." Kim replied in a soft spoken voice, still looking at the back of her sobbing fiance's head.

"I'm going to hang another two liters of saline, and sore more antibiotics before I go to bed. How's your pain?"

"I'm starting to feel it." Kim admitted turning her attention back to her mom, now that the situation was sinking in and her shoulder was beginning to throb.

"I'll give you some morphine too then." Anne told her before starting to pull everything out of her bag. Talking the saline and antibiotics in hand, Anne stood up, quickly replacing the empty bags hanging on the wall. Before talking a syringe and ampule of morphine out of her bag to prepare a dose for Kim. "I want you to try and get some rest, the morphine should help. But you know how hard it is to cover the pain of a burn. Don't be afraid to ask for more if the pain gets to be too much." Anne told her as she injected the potent pain medication into the injection port of the IV connected to Kim's arm. "I want you to try and stay in bed until I check on you in the morning to change your bandage. If you need anything," her eyes glanced to the sobbing woman on the side of Kim's bed for a moment as she spoke, "have Shego come get me. I'm going to go to bed. Don't stay up to much longer." She said before leaning down to Kiss her daughter on the head. Then gathered up her bag, leaving the two women to what was going to be a difficult and long conversation.

The first several minutes where spent in a tense silence, broken only by Shego's occasional chocked sob. Kim laid there looking at the back of her lovers head, trying to figure out what to say.

"Charlene," Kim finally said to break the silence, the only reaction from her fiance' was a small movement of her head. "Charlene, are you alright?" Kim asked gently, trying to slowly begin the dialog.

"I hurt you." Came the soft, pained whisper for the older woman. "I got angry, and I hurt you."

"It was an accident Charlie." Kim told her.

"It doesn't change the fact I burned you." She replied, her voice still shaking.

"Charlie, accidents happen. This isn't the first time I've been hurt by you and I've always bounced back."

"Things are different now. Before we were rivals, enemies. I asked you to marry me last night, and tonight I gave you third degree burns and a concussion. What kind of fiance' does that make me?"

"I'm not going to talk to the back of your head all night, I want you to get up here and look at me." Kim told her.

"I can't..." Shego admitted, without moving from her seat on the floor.

"Why not?" Kim asked, surprised at Shego's response.

"Despite our past, you were the first person to give me a real second chance. The first person to trust me, to...to love me. And look how I re-payed you for it, your going to have huge scar marring your beautiful body."

"Charlie..." Kim sighed, "I know you didn't do it on purpose and it's not my first scar and probably won't be my last now I want you to get up here and talk to me."

Shego still made no attempt to do as she was asked.

"If you don't get up here, I'm going to come down there. You heard what my Mom said, she wants me to stay in bed, so which is it going to be?" Kim asked her stubborn fiance'

"...alright..." Shego conceded quietly, before slowly getting to her feet to sit on the edge of Kim's bed, but kept her head down. Pointed away from Kim's gaze.

"Help me sit up." Kim requested.

"But..." Shego started before Kim interrupted her.

"Mom asked me to stay in bed, she never said anything about not sitting up. She also said if I needed anything, to have you help me. Now help me sit up." Kim argued.

Shego slowly turned around towards Kim, still keeping her gaze down cast, gently sliding her hand under the redheads back while extending her other hand for Kim to grab onto so she could pull herself up and scoot back. Shego layered up several pillows behind Kim before carefully laying her back against them in a sitting position. Then returned to her previous position on the edge of Kim's bed, facing away from Kimmy.

"Charlene, I want you to look at me." Shego continue to sit there motionless without speaking. Kim leaned forward with a hiss of pain as she put her hand on the far side of Shego's chin to turn the pale woman's face her. Kim looked deep into Shego's watery eyes, letting go of the pale woman's cheek to carefully use her thumb to whip away Shego's tears. "Charlie, It was an accident. Accidents happen to everyone, I don't blame you. I know you love me and would never do anything to hurt me intentionally. I won't forgive you because there's nothing I need to forgive. You need to stop blaming yourself." Kim told her with nothing but love and understanding on her face. As Kim sat there looking deep into Shego's emerald orbs, she could see her lovers face soften under her loving gaze.

"I'm so sorry Kimmy." Shego told her, taking Kim's hands in her own.

"I know you are Shego. Now come here and kiss me." Kim told her with a smile on her face, earning her a small smile from the pale woman in front of her as Shego did what she was told, placing a tender kiss on the redheads lips.

"Some night hunh?" Shego commented, her voice finally lighting up.

"Yeah, what a disaster." Kim sighed as she slowly leaned back against her pillows with Shego's help, letting out another hiss as the flexing muscles under her burn moved.

"Are you alright, do you want another shot?" Shego asked with worried expression on her face.

"No, it's to soon. Besides, it's tolerable as long as I don't move to much." Kim answered.

"OK Want to hear what you missed while you were out?" Shego asked the read head.

"Do I want to know?" Kim asked knowing she probably didn't as she leaned her head back against the headboard of her bed.

"After I brought you down stairs and your mom started looking you over, Nanna Possible came into the living room and all but accused me off beating you. I was about ready to fry her when your mom jumped up between us yelling, and I quote 'Get the fuck out of my house, or I'll let Shego show you the door.'"

"Really?" Kim asked skeptically.

"Really." Shego confirmed.

"My mom's never kicked anyone out of the house before and I've never heard her swear in my life." Kim told her in amazement.

"Your mom can be damn scary when she wants to be, Nanna made a pretty quick bee line for the door." Shego said, allowing herself a small laugh.

"You have no idea." Kim said giggling a bit herself. "And I'm sorry you went through all that trouble to try and make a good impression with Nanna, just to have her treat you the way she did." Kim lamented.

"The only reason I tried was for you."

"I know, and I appreciate it." Kim said, while putting her hand on Shego's. "I hope she'll give you another chance someday. But until she comes around, I wont ask to do anything like that again."

"Thanks Kimmy, but I get the feeling she won't be welcome around her for a while." Shego commented.

"If mom got mad enough to yell at Nanna, swear, and kick her out of the house, your probably right." Kim admitted.

"It's getting late Pumpkin, you should get some rest." Shego told the redhead, having seen her yawn several times in the last few minutes.

"I suppose, not sure how well I'm going to sleep like this. But I'll try. Will you help me lay back down?" Kim asked her fiance', knowing it would hurt like hell if she tried to do it on her own.

"Sure Princess." Shego quickly agreed, standing up next to Kim, she repeated her earlier moments in reverse. Sliding her hand behind behind the redhead's back and once again giving her hand for additional support, this time helping her slowly scoot forward before removing a few of the extra pillows before she slowly lowered Kim onto her bed. "Good night Kimmy." Shego told her, leaning down to give Kim a passionate kiss before she stood and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Kim asked after Shego took a few steps towards the stairs.

"The spare room?" Shego responded in a confused question.

"I don't think so, get back here." Kim told her, flipping the covers up on her left. "And no arguments."

"Yes dear." Shego replied, sardonically, a small smile appearing on her lips.

"Good morning you two." Anne greeted the sleeping women the next morning as she made her way up the stairs to Kim's room with her doctors bag in hand, finding Shego carefully wrapped around Kim so she didn't accidentally bump the redheads burned shoulder.

"Ga-morning mom." Kim yawned.

"Good morning, Mrs..." Shego began as Anne raised an eyebrow. "...Anne" Shego finished, blushing. Both because she still wasn't used to calling Kim's mom by her first name, and because of the rather intimate position the two young women where in. Though Kim's mom just smiled at the two knowingly, if she was surprised to find the two like this she wasn't showing it.

Shego began to carefully extract herself from her redheaded lover, sitting up on the edge of the bed as Anne sat down on the opposite side of the bed setting her bag on the night stand next to Kim's bed opening it in the process.

"How are you feeling Kim?" Her mom asked her.

"Pretty good all things considered." Kim answered.

"Good. Shego will you help he sit up so we can change her bandage." Mrs. Possible asked while pulling fresh bandages out of her bag and setting them on the bed next to her.

"Of course Anne." Shego replied reaching over to help Kim into a sitting position like she did the night before, Kim winching a bit as her skinned stretched in the process.

"You OK Kim?" Shego asked easily spotting the wince on Kim's face, despite the girls attempted to hide it.

"Yeah, it just stretched a bit, and it's a bit itchy." Kim admitted, leaning her head back against her headboard.

"Well, this isn't going to be much fun, so lets start with the fluids so I can give you some morphine before we start." Anne informed them as she stood up to replace Kim's IV bags quickly, before sitting back down to prep a dose of the pain killer and injecting it into the IV port. "Shego, help Kim lean forward so I can unwrap her shoulder. Kim, I want you to put your right arm up on my shoulder." Anne instructed them while taking Kim's hand and slowly moving it up on her shoulder where she wanted it. Shego sitting on the bed next to Kim so she could slide her right arm around the redheads back as she took Kim's left hand in her own before she helped her lean far enough forward for Anne to work. Anne took a pair of medical scissors and carefully cut though the layers of gauze she had wrapped Kim in the night before with Shego's help, tossing them into the near by waste basket. "That was the easy part." Anne told them. "I'll be as careful as I can Kimmy, but this is probably going to hurt." She warned her daughter as she got ready to peal off the burn pad.

Kim took a few deep breaths and squeezed Shego's hand tightly, "Go a head." She told her mom, prepared as she could be for what ever pain may come.

Anne carefully peeled off large square of gauze from Kim's chest, not wanting to tear the wound back open, Kim hissing and grimacing in pain as the bandage was slowly removed. Anne tossed the bloody bandage into the waste basket with the wrappings before examining the wound in amazement.

"What's wrong?" Shego asked worriedly, seeing the almost shocked expression on the elder women's face.

"Nothings wrong." She assured the couple, "In fact, if I hadn't applied your bandage myself, I'd swear this burn was three of four days old."

"What?" "Really?" Kim and Shego both asked, while trying to get a god look at Kim's injured shoulder.

"This is amazing." Anne commented, closely examining the burn. "I don't know what to make of it." She admitted after thoroughly examining the wound."

"I might." Shego admitted, earning herself curious looks from both redheads. "Think about it Kim." Shego said while letting go of Kim's hand to ignite her hand momentarily before taking taking Kim's hand back in her own.

Shego's simple action quickly clicked in the Kim's head as she understood Shego's line of thinking. "Do you really think?" Kim asked Shego, though the evidence seemed to speak for it's self.

"Why not, look at everything else we've seen." Shego pointed out.

"You ladies want to clue me in?" Anne asked, looking back and fourth between the two women confusedly.

"It be simplest to just show her." Shego commented, nodding her head in agreement, as Shego released Kim's hand again.

Kim held up her hand in front of her for her mom to see as she ran though the exorcise Shego had taught her. Kim's red plasma caught Anne by surprise, almost jumping off the bed jostling Kim who hissed in pain, her power winking as her concentration broke. "That's a lot harder to do injured." Kim commented as the pain receded.

"You should try it with the flu." Shego commented dryly.

"When, how?" Anne asked, a thousand questions running though her mind.

"We still don't know." Kim commented.

"The first time it happened was the night of the concert." Shego added. "We didn't find out until a few weeks later as we were doing our best to ignore the outside world. We finally figured it out during a work out where she punched me and knocked me across the room."

"Since then, Shego's been trying to teach me how to use these powers safely, and we still haven't found the limits of what I can do. So far it looks like there almost the same as Shego's, only a bit more amp-ted up. So a sped up metabolism, and healing factor are well with in them realm of possibility." Kim continued where Shego left off.

"Well this is a development." Anne commented.

"Tell me about it." Shego sighed. "But looking at the evidence, I'd say she has a healing factor along with everything else. It even looks like it might be a little faster then mine. But it's still going to take a couple weeks to fully heal. Oh and a major plus is you shouldn't have much of a scar." Shego told the younger redhead.

"Spankin" Kim cheered, earning herself an eye roll from her fiance'.

"Well, I was going to keep you here for a least another day. But looking at how much you've healed overnight, There's no reason you can't go home if you want. But I would still take it easy so you don't tear it back open." Anne told them as she finally began to apply the new bandages. "And even though I'm sure you and Shego could mange, I want you to come over every few days to change bandages. I'd like to watch your progress."

"OK mom" Kim agreed as Anne finished wrapping her in the new bandages. Shego had a look of mild disdain on her face as Anne told Kim she wanted to_ 'watch her progress'_. A look that Kim missed, sense she was looking at her mom but was noticed by Anne.

"I take it someone once said something like that to you?" Anne asked Shego in a gentle tone.

"Yeah..." Shego whispered, memories of a past best left forgotten passing through her mind.

"Don't worry Shego, what ever it was, I can promise you it won't be repeated here." Anne assured her, "But just like you two explained, you don't know exactly whats happening. I just want to make sure Kim will be OK I'll leave the rest of it to the two of you to figure out." Anne told her, while cleaning up her supplies.

"OK" Shego replied, still tormented by the memories from her past.

"I'm going to go downstairs and start breakfast. Come on down and eat when ever your ready." Ann told the girls she got up with her bag and headed for the stairs, stopping at the top step and turning back to the women sitting on Kim's bed. "Shego, what ever it was, Kim will help you work though it if you'll let her. James and I will be there for you too if you need us." She told the troubled woman before making her way down the stairs not without waiting for a response.

"You know you don't have to talk to me about it unless yo want to, right?" Kim asked, turning to look at her troubled fiance'.

"Yes..." Shego whispered, "but..."

"Only if and when your ready sweetheart." Kim reassured her love, laying her hand on Shego's thigh, squeezing it gently. "Will you help me get dressed?" Kim asked.

"Sure."

'Beep beep be beep'

'Beep beep be beep'

'Beep beep be beep'

Anne was slowly preparing breakfast, figuring it would take a few minutes to come down to breakfast when she heard Kim's kimmunicator ringing from somewhere in the living room. Thinking it could be important she began searching for the device, finding it under the coffee table she answered it knowing it would take Kim a while to make it downstairs and it would be easier to answer it and take it upstairs to her injured daughter.

Wade's face quickly filled the devices small screen as she expected, though it was more distraught then she was used to seeing him. "Whats going on?" He asked in a near panicked voice.

"Oh Wade honey, I'm so sorry." Anne apologized, "everything happened so fast last night that I forgot to have Kim call you. She's only just getting out of bed."

"She's alright?" He asked, "I looked over the scans, it looked pretty bad. But I'm a genius not a doctor." He admitted in an only slightly less worried tone."

"More or less." She admitted, "There was an accident, she has second and third degree burns on her right shoulder, and as a mild concision. But she'll be fine. She and Shego are upstairs, they'll be down in a little while."

Wade's worried stricken face relaxed notably, "What happened?" He asked again, still wanting to get the full picture of the nights events.

Anne debated about telling the boy for a few moments before answering, "Sorry honey, but I don't think it's my place to tell you. You'll have to ask Kim."

Wade sighed, thinking that might have been the answer he was going to get. "Doctor patient confidentiality." He commented.

"More like mother daughter." Anne replied with a sly smile, "But since I know you already know something about it, I will tell you about Kim's remarkable progress since."

Wade looked at her with a curious look look on his face. "Hun"?

"In less then twelve hours, her wound looks as if it's almost three days old." She explained.

"I see." He admitted, understanding what she was getting at. "I still don't know how the powers manifested, so far they seem to parallel Shego's. I had wondered if Kim would have similar accelerated healing abilities."

"Why didn't you mentioned that?" Anne inquired.

"If your talking about last night, like you said. Everything happened so fast that I wasn't thinking about it." Wade explained, "As for my theory, for it to be proven it would have to be tested. Which would mean injuring Kim in some way. Something I would never mention in front of Kim or Shego. Kim would probably want to try it, even if it was just a paper cut. But Shego would probably kill me for mentioning it, or torture me if Kim actually tried it." The genius told he with a look of dread on his face.

Anne laughed a little, "I see your dilemma. Well you can add this to your list."

#

Shego and Kim came down a few minutes later, Kim wincing with almost every step despite the morphine and accelerated healing, after Shego had helped her dress in a light shirt and put on an arm brace to support the weight of her healing arm.

"I still think it would have been easier if I carried you." Shego continued to argue as they made their way to the kitchen.

"I can walk Shego, it's just a burn. Now quit being a mother hen, I'll be fine." Kim continued to protest since getting dressed at her girlfriends continued fretting.

"Kim, Wade's on the line for you." Anne called from the kitchen as the two hit the landing of the stairs.

"OK Mom." Kim responded as they stepped into the kitchen, reaching for her kimmunicator as her mother offered it to her.

"Hey Wade, what's the sitch?" Kim asked as she settled into a seat a the breakfast nook.

"That's what I want to know?" The young genius almost demanded, seeing her arm in a sling and Shego hanging IV bags off a plant hook beside her. A look of deep concern covering his face.

"Oh no big, there was a bit of an accident after dinner last night. I got burned and bumped my head, so not that drama." Kim tried to explain with as few details as possible, knowing that Shego was already feeling guilty enough about what happened and would only feel more shammed if anyone that didn't need to know the truth heard all of what happened.

Wade looked at Kim hard for a few seconds while considering his next question carefully. He could see Shego in the corner of his screen and could tell there was more to the situation then Kim seemed to want to tell, particularly since Mrs. Possible had asked him if it had looked like Shego's powers might have knocked her out. "I get the feeling there's more to it then that Kim, but I'll as long as you're alright I'll trust you. Now I'd like to run a comparative scan from last night if it's alright. I'd like to see what kind of healing factor you've got."

Kim could see the recognition in Wade's eyes, but like her friend said nothing of the underlying cause. She knew better then to think she could pull anything over the boy genius's eyes, but loved him all the more for the respect he showed by not questioning her explanation of the nights events. "Sure thing Wade." Kim responded as she positioned the kimmunicator at distance for Wade to run his scan, the device emitted it's familiar blue light as it scanned her upper torso and head, once again displaying a 3D image for Mrs. Possible to examine from her place across the table.

"The burn is knitting nicely and all the evidence of your concussion is gone." Mrs. Possible commented as she scrutinized the image. "Wade honey, at some point we need to talk about getting one of these for me, it would be a great help for me in the office."

"Will do Mrs Possible, I'll tailor one for you and have it shipped in no time. Just keep it under wraps for a while if you don't mind, I'm still working on the patents." Wade beamed at the request from a world renowned neural surgeon.

"No problem sweetie." Anne replied, before return to the stove to finish making breakfast and letting the other three talk. Respecting the agreement that she had made with Shego earlier.

"While I don't have anything to compare it to, your bodies natural healing ability has amp-ted up by a factor of at least ten compared to some of your old med scans." Wade told the two after analyzing his data.

"Sounds about right." Shego commented from just off screen. "I'm guessing you saw this coming nerdlinger?" Shego asked sedately from off screen.

"Yes, actually. Though I really didn't have a way to prove my theory until Kim got hurt, which is why I didn't mention it." He hastily added, knowing that if he didn't he could have a very angry Shego on his hands.

"I understand Wade." Kim replied, in case Shego still took what he said in the wrong light. "Any progress on where these powers came from?"

"From what I can tell, it's long term exposure." Wade began as Shego angrily grabbed the kimmunicator, angling it so her face filled the frame.

"And just what are you implying?" Shego demanded.

Unfazed, as if expecting such a reaction, Wade continued. "Not what your thinking Shego, at least not on it's own."

"Meaning what exactly?" Shego continued to fume, Kim's voice could be heard off screen trying to get her to calm down.

"Meaning that while years of fighting you and being exposed to your plasma energies could cause some of what we've been seeing manifest, there's no way it could account for the shear magnitude of Kim's new powers." He continued, knowing the simplest way to calm down the irate woman in front of him was to finish his explanation.

Shego gave a small huff as he finished his explanation as she allowed Kim to return the camera to her. "So what are you saying Wade?"

"What I'm saying is, somehow you've been exposed to sizable radiation source similar to that of the comet that gave Shego and her brothers their powers, and over a very long period of time."

"But what's the source?" Kim asked.

"I honestly don't know." Wade had to reply, obviously flustered at his lack of insight as to what had caused Kim's superhuman powers. "If I had more data to work from it would be a lot easier."

Kim looked over to Shego to see if the other woman had any input, seeing none forth coming she returned her attention to the young man on the screen. "Wade, I want you to do some digging." That short statement immediately got her fiance's attention, but as yet got know objection. "At some point Shego and her brothers were studied by what I'm guessing were some less then honorable people." This got a snort of derision from the green woman. "I want you to find all the data you can, copy it for your research and delete the originals. I want to know who they were too."

"All right Kim. Is that all right with you Shego? I get the feeling your less then thrilled with people digging into your past."

Shego slowly moved into view of the camera next to Kim before she responded. "Yes, find the data Wade." She responded softly.

"All right, I'll let you know what I come up with." He told them both, before signing off.

"Are you sure your OK with this Shego? I should have asked you first." Kim asked after putting her kimmunicator away.

"Yeah. It's something I've thought about doing for years but never trusted myself enough to do." She replied somberly.

"I think I understand." Kim assured her while squeezing her hand.

"I think you two have a lot to talk about." Mrs. Possible said while setting down two stacks of pancakes in front of them. "I've got to get to the office, so lock up whenever you leave. Shego, make sure to change Kim's bandages daily and Kim, I want to see you before the end of the week to check on you."

"Yes mom." "Yes Anne." They both replied as Mrs Possible made her way out of the kitchen.

"We really do still have a lot to talk about, don't we?" Shego asked as the front door to the Possible home clicked shut.

"Yeah we do, but that can wait. Lets eat breakfast while it's hot and then head home. Alright Charlie?" Kim suggested while picking up her fork.

"Sure." Came Shego's resolute reply as she too, picked up her fork.

* * *

**A/N Hope you are enjoying the story so far. I have still more typed up, but it's either not done yet or out of sequence so stay tuned. And if this isn't your first time through I encourage you to go back and read again as all chapters have been update as of today. Mostly minor changes, spelling and such, but some chapters of been tweaked a little more then others. As always I love input, good or bad, it's the only way I'll get better. And if you have suggestions on open plot holes feel free to pm me and let me know so I can time them em. **

**Until next time, Happy reading**

******Mad Hatter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**It's rough, but here it is, all 27 pages (in 18pt anyway). It's little more then a spell checked rough draft so expect it to be a little well rough, but once I do some more editing I'll replace it so check back often and please feel free to let me know about any glaring mistakes so I can fix them. Thanks.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Shego and Kim quickly settled themselves in their favorite spots on Shego's plump and comfortable couch, which meant Shego was on the right hand side of the couch with her legs kicked up on the coffee table, Kim snuggled up next to her with her legs tucked under her. Shego had her arm wrapped around her fiance', doing her best to be gentle about Kim's burned shoulder, something she knew she would feel guilty about for some time to come, despite her partners assurance that there was nothing to feel guilty about as it really was just an accident.

"So..." Was all the older woman said once they had both gotten settled.

"Yeah..." Came Kim's simple and unsure response, both knowing they had a lot they needed to talk about, particularly if they were going to get married, but neither knowing where to begin. "Where do we start?" Kim finally asked after several minutes of tense silence.

"I...don't know." Came Shego's honest and hesitant response.

It was another several tense minutes before either spoke again.

"Do you have any idea what it's like to be expected to be the best all the time..." Came the young hero's quiet words, deciding she would be the one to open the Pandora box.

"Actually I do. You said something like that the night at the club, after the Absinthe." Came Shego's simple response.

"I wasn't sure if that had actually happened or not. What was it like for you?"

"To be honest, a lot like what it's been like for you. Once Hego had talked us all into the hero gig, we were quickly dubbed Go's City's finest and held up to an impossible standard. Which Hego only made worse with his comic book mentality. As the only girl on the team, I was the role model for all the little girls in the city. I had to be be spotless in public and after having already been soured thanks to the whom ever those meddling scientists were, wasn't exactly something I enjoyed, but forced myself to endure."

"Charlie, about that, what happened?" Kim interrupted.

"I thought we were talking about you?" Shego replied without the usual edge to her voice.

"We were, but like you said, It's been almost the same just a different stage I think. So will you tell me what happened?" Kim asked, turning to look up into her fiance' eyes.

Shego could only sigh at the half plead she was faced with before giving Kim a gentle squeeze. "It's not an easy thing to talk about, or remember for that matter. A lot of it I've done my best to forget, some of it was lost because of what ever drugs they were playing with, never mind the physical and emotional trauma they put us through."

Kim put the hand of her good arm across Shego as best she could without moving to comfort the visibly pained woman. "Take your time Charlie, we've got all the time we need for this." Kim assure her.

Shego just continued her story, after Kim's reassuring words. "After the comet, me and my brothers didn't have anyone. It was just us and our parents and they didn't survive impact. None of us being old enough to become caregivers for the rest, we became wards of the state, something that's less then fun under normal circumstances, add unknown radiation signatures and no one knew what to do with us."

"They we're afraid?" Kim asked gently.

"They were paranoid, to many sci-fi flicks. Someone got it into their head that we would be a danger to others. So at first they kept us isolated, even from each other at times. At first it was innocent enough, as powers began to manifest they would ask us to show us what we could do. Then they started to push us to see how far we could be pushed, but then things started go get less innocent even to a bunch of teenagers. They started having us take 'supplements', they told us they were just vitamins but we figured out pretty quick that they were testing drugs to see if they could control our powers, either to enhance them or suppress them. The bigger problem was often times they would switch back and forth from one to the other without letting the previous drug work it's way out of our systems."

"That's barbaric." Kim gasped.

"And extremely dangerous. None of us new the extent of our powers without the drugs, messing with variables like that with out a baseline is insane at best." Shego was very visibly shaken by this point. Kim carefully crawled from Shego's left to lean against the couches arm rest, sitting on her fiance's lap and wrapping her good arm around the shaking woman. Assuring her that she would help her through this if she could.

"They...they hurt Wego..." She began to sob in anger, disgust and guilt at her inability to protect her little brothers. "They permanently split him." She forced out between sobs.

"Him? You mean?" Kim asked in shock.

"When we went in there, I only had three brothers. I left with four. Those bastards, they could have killed him, they could have killed all of us." Finally admitting what had happened in that place to someone she trusted, Shego broke down, sobbing and leaning into Kim's tight embrace.

Kim sat there, holding the love of her life, finally beginning to understand where a lot of Shego's anger steamed from. Not just from the death of her parents, but from the mutilation of the Wego's and the near torture her and her brothers were forced to endure. They sat there fore more then a few long minutes, Shego letting her emotions run their course, Kim holding her and soothing her through the woman's emotional breakdown.

It was near a full half hour later before Shego felt calm enough and strong enough to continue her story. "I snapped when I found out. He was my little brother, I was supposed to protect him and those bastards almost killed him, they probably would have if it wasn't for our healing factor. I broke out of their specially designed cell they called a bedroom, that they thought would be enough to hold me. I melted the door to raw slag and waded through the molten metal and went on a rampage.

"I destroyed the lab and anything else I could find before heading to my brothers cells. He tried to stop my when I headed towards the Wego's doors..." Shego began to sob anew as the memories she had tried so hard to forget came flooding back. "He grabbed my left arm as I went past him, I reacted and next thing I remember my right arm is covered in gore and I didn't know how it got that way. I looked down and there was a headless body at my feet." Her temporary strength now gone, Shego broke down into Kim's shoulder again.

"It's not your fault Charlie." Kim immediately assured her distraught fiance. "They tortured you and you brothers, pushed you faster then your bodies were meant to go. As much as a pain the tweebs can be, if anyone ever hurt either one of them I would have snapped too. It's not your fault, they pushed you too far." Kim told her broken lover, doing her best to comfort the crying woman.

It was another long half our as Shego's torrent of emotions crested and ebbed, Kim doing her best to sooth and assure the woman in her arms that what happened wasn't her fault. "It was an accident Charlie, just like what happened to me. You don't have to blame yourself." She told her, after working her right arm free of the the sling and taking Shego's chin in her hand to gently pull the woman's face out of shoulder so she could look deep into her emerald eyes before continuing. "It's not your fault, they should have been helping you and your bothers learn to control your powers so you wouldn't hurt yourselves or anyone else. Instead they locked you up and experimented on you." Kim continued to gaze lovingly into your fiance's eyes for several long moments, making sure the woman in her arm knew she would never hold judgment against her for what she had done while protecting her brothers before kissing her gently on the lips.

After another few minutes of silence with the two women holding each other, Shego had finally regained her composure enough to continue. "Even in the few seconds it took me to realize what I had done, I swore I'd never do it again. Even in my criminal career it was one line I refused to cross. No matter how many times I was faced with the choice, I never took the easy path." Shego said with the first real strength and conviction she had felt in over an hour. "If I could do it again..."

"It would have still happened." Kim interrupted, earning her an astonished glare from the woman next to her. "You reacted out of love of your brothers, you were protecting them and you had next to no control over your powers because of what they did to you. Look what I did to Hego, I hadn't even meant to use my powers, I was just lucky enough that he could take it. We both know how much training I've had over the years, I could have just as easily done what you did by accident. Now I understand why you didn't want me trying to go out until I got at least some control over them." Kim finished somberly. "Thank you." Kim added with a kiss, letting her girlfriend know just how grateful she was that she had protect her from having to learn that lesson the hard way the way she had.

The two sat there looking at each other for a time before Shego responded. "Alright." Was all she said, but Kim could tell that she had released some though not all of the guilt she felt from both accidents. It wasn't as good as the hero had hoped, but it was a start.

"Well after that they did the first smart they had done since taking us, the got out of my way and let me take my brothers out of there. It took us awhile, but eventually we found our parents lawyer. By then Hego was old enough to become our legal guardian and I wasn't long behind being legal myself. As it turned out our parents had left us a small inheritance, add to that the their life insurance payouts and were pretty much set after the lawyer did some shrewd investment for us on our parents behalf.

"We had the house rebuilt, but in a different part of the city selling the original property to make up the difference and started to pick up the pieces of our lives. We quickly decided that we wanted space to ourselves which is why we chose to move the house, and rather then try and go back to school we just home-schooled ourselves. None of us feeling any great need or trust for anyone other then each other. We started training, both physically and mentally in how to control our powers. The boys went they way boys do and focus on brute strength, I want a lot further and started learning multiple styles of Kung Fu.

"That was when we really started figuring out what we could do, like that resonance trick and a few others. Though the biggest things we learned is that we really couldn't hurt each other, something about the way the comet wired our powers kept the powers from being able to do any real damage, plus the healing factor pretty much made us each others punching bags. Not that it would have stopped us, we were family." Shego added, sounding more like her old self which earned a soft chuckle from the redhead on her lap.

"Being the only girl in the bunch it quickly fell to me to keep them human, or else they might have fully devolved into apes, particularly the big blue one."

"Of course." Kim added, knowing what her own brothers were like when left to their own devices.

"As thing's got back to normal, well normal for us anyway. Quickly noticed a few things that flew by my brothers. The biggest thing, and Hego will argue this till he's as purple in the face as Mego, is that I'm by far the most powerful. I might not be as physically strong as he is, but I'm a lot stronger then I should be. My healing factor was always stronger then theirs, add into that that I'm the only one with powers that can be tossed around and it adds up pretty quick.

"The other things I noticed where more subtle and a lot more annoying. Unlike them, I can't turn of my glow. Which is why I voted for not trying to go back to school, I really didn't want to finish high school the color of lime jello, that kind of grief I didn't need." This comment earned a giggle from the girl on her lap. "Watch it red or kick you off my lap." Shego warned playfully.

"Doubt it." Kim replied still giggling lightly, glad that her fiance was acting more like he normal snarky self, but finally understanding where most if not all of the green woman's anger had come from.

Shego just sighed before continuing. "The other obvious thing I noticed is where they could more or less turn their powers on or off, mine were fulled by raw emotions, as such they can flare up any time I'm seriously emotional. As you found out the hard way." The look of guilt was obvious on her face, but less then it had been when they got up that morning at Kim's parents house.

"You hungry yet?" Shego asked out of the blue, derailing the train of topic they had been on all morning.

"Starving actually. How'd you know, we only had breakfast a few hours ago?" Kim asked.

"Power doesn't come from nothing sweet cheeks, fundamental law of physics. The more you use your powers, the more your powers use you. And right now your bodies running on over drive to heal that burn, which means your burning major calories. Plus if I know your mom half as well as I think I do, she probably left a pharmacy in your bag to help with that burn and it's probably about time to take them, half of which probably needs to be taken with food. So now's as good as time as any to make lunch."

#

The two women quickly made their way to the kitchen after Shego had helped Kim up off her lap, keeping the redhead steady until she was confident the girl wasn't going to fall over. She knew that despite the healing factor after only a day Kim could still easily rip open the burn if she fell and tried to catch herself.

Kim sat on her usually stool at the granite breakfast bar across from the stove as Shego starting gathering ingredients to make them both lunch, after setting Kim's over night bag on the counter for the redhead to check what meds her mom had left her.

"Well?" Came Shego's simple question from across the stove as she assembled everything she would need for tomato soup and grilled cheese, which consisted of cans of tomato sauce, cream cheese some and some herbs for the soup, fresh bread gourmet cheese for the sandwiches.

"The usual, couple of antibiotics, an anti-inflammatory, and oh vicodin, score!" Came Kim's enthusiastic resonance as she set the various bottles on the counter, popping the last open one handed to take a couple of the wonderful pain relieving drug.

"Never figured you for a pill popper Pumpkin, there's hope for you yet." Shego jibbed playfully as she began adding things to a pot on the stove.

"Hardly, but trying to kill me or not, you've sent me to the er enough that I know the value of a good pain killer when it's needed." She rebutted swallowing two of the pills along with a good amount of water from a bottle Shego had put on the counter for her. "And the morphine Mom gave me this morning wore off a while ago."

"Comet powered metabolism's will do that to ya." Shego commented while tasting the soup she was stirring.

"Let me guess, given that I heal faster I'll also metabolize painkillers and stuff faster."

"Pretty much. And honestly you probably don't need the antibiotics, but I've you saw me when I caught your cold, so a little added insurance never hurts. But on the plus side, you'll be able to drink anyone under the table. Others then yours truly of course." Shego added with a smirk.

Kim could only roll her eyes at her odd choice of partners as she replaced the lid on the pill bottle and moved onto the others in line. "So how'd you guys get into the hero biz. You know my story, I pretty much just stumbled into it."

Shego sighed, knowing that they were going to have to open up that can of worms sooner or later. "It was Hego's idea of course. Even though he was suppose to be the legal guardian, I quickly and fairly easily talked the lawyer into letting my run the finances. He could tell I would be a lot more responsible with them then Hego would be. To this day I technically still have power of attorney over him and most of his accounts even if he doesn't know it."

"Your kidding?" Kim laughed.

"Swear to the guy up stairs. Turns out there was a clause in the will allowing our parents lawyer to name the benefactor if the eldest child was to irresponsible to be trusted to hold the family's finances. After ten minutes with Hego he was more then willing to let me take control, we just let Hego be the guardian on paper. I was only a few months younger then him anyway. So really the lawyer just did what I asked him to do until he could legal transfer everything over to me.

"I think it helped that my Mom and him had known each other since college, and when ever he and Mom had meeting she would let me tag along, it was obvious to him even when I was young that I would end up like my Mom and have a good head on my shoulders. He's actually still my lawyer, speaking of which considering everything going on, I really need to give him a call.

"Anyway, since I was in charge of the money I gave my brothers an allowance and Hego tended to blow most if not all of his on comics."

"Not a bad investment really, even I've got a few favorites locked away." Kim commented.

"True, but there only a good investment if you take care of them, something Hego was incapable of, no matter how many times I tried to beat it into his head." Shego sighed.

"Brothers, can't live with em." Kim started.

"Can't kill em. Believe me I've tried." Shego finished, taking another taste of the soup before starting a skillet to heat up for sandwiches.

"I think I can figured out some of the rest. Hego started reading his comics and got delusional."

"'Great powers come with great responsibilities' and all that crap. Much as I tried I couldn't get the idea out of his head. Believe me I tried, but the more I fought him on it, the more he was convinced it was the right thing to do. Eventually I had not choice but to go along with him on it to make sure he didn't get hurt. Despite what his thick head thinks, it's not a game, and I have no doubt that we can be killed if someone try's hard enough.

"We started strictly small time, police scanner stuff. The occasional armed robbery, kidnapping, kids stuff really. But eventually we got enough notoriety in Go city that the local loonies started crawling out of the wood works."

"Like Avearious." Kim supplied.

"God that guy is crazy, a giant flamingo? I mean how stupid cane you get!" Shego groaned as she dropped the first grilled cheese into the now hot skillet.

"Was that really any worse then Drakken setting up the magma drill in building made of cheese?" Kim goaded, giggling from her seat.

"Not my idea, I was just the sidekick remember? Didn't matter how much I rejected the idea and tried to get him to see how stupid his ideas where, once he got it in his 'brilliant' head, he was convinced that he was right and that it would work. I nearly flam-bade him for what that cheese did to my hair." Shego grumbled dropping the second sandwich into the skillet.

"No kidding, took me a week to get mine to stop smelling like cheese. And I didn't get bathed in it like you did." Kim commented.

"Thanks for that by the way." Shego replied while flipping the first sandwich.

"Not my fault you worked for a quack, but it was my job to stop you guys. Oh, what you do to him after the mind control incident?" Kim asked curiously.

"Forced him to sign a new contract that I wrote giving myself a fat raise with a no mind control clause and forced him to buy me a new jet, of course that was after I nearly burned all the hair off his body. Not that he had much." Shego shrugged as she flipped the second sandwich and began ladling up the soup.

"Please tell me you and he..." Kim shuddered at the mental picture that popped into her head thanks to her girlfriends vague description.

"Hell no, never mind his serious mommy issues, that man, and I use the word loosely, has no idea how to treat a woman, he's probably still a virgin. He had to build the Beebe's in college to get a date for crying out loud. And if your thinking what I think your thinking, I have no idea but judging by the fact I have seen him topless and never seen him with any facial hair, one can only assume." Shego quickly informed her shuddering fiance as she finished serving up their lunch, before moving around the counter to join Kim on the stools.

"Thank god, that was a visual I didn't need." Kim commented before taking another drink of her water.

"Do we want to start this conversation?" Shego asked as she sat down next to Kim, setting their lunch down in front of them.

"Now's as good of a time as any I guess." Kim resolved as she began eating her rather tasty soup.

"Where do we start, I doubt you really want the blow by blow of my past sex life." Shego began.

"Not so much no, not that it matters to me." Kim agreed.

"You're serious aren't you?" Shego asked, surprised at the truthful tone to which Kim had responded.

"Absolutely. I don't care who you've been with or how many relationships you've had. As long as you're with me and love me, that's all that matters. If or when a specific issue come up with you past, sex life or otherwise, we'll deal with it as it comes. Hopefully together." Kim replied before laying a chaste kiss on Shego's lips.

"I can agree to that." Shego responded.

"I guess the next question is why have you never settled down. And being evil isn't an excuse." Kim added the last part seeing the thought before her fiance could voice the obvious excuse that she usually used when faced with that particular question.

Shego sighed as she thought about the question seriously for the first time in a long time. "I guess because I've never met anyone that I thought could keep up with me." She answered simply as she munched at her sandwich after dipping it into her creamy soup.

"There's more to it then that, isn't there?" Kim asked, sensing something wasn't quite right in her girlfriends tone.

"Why do I get the feeling I'll never get anything past you, not like you won't find out soon enough anyway." Shego sighed resolutely. "Call Wade, I need him to look something up for you."

"Oook." Kim agreed as she pulled out her kimmunicator, pushing her half eating lunch aside for the moment.

"Hey Kim, what's up?" Wade asked as his face filled the screen and his baritone voice sounded from the device's small speaker.

"Shego said she had something she wanted you to look up for me." Kim told him as she pushed a button on the hand hand held, activating the devices holographic display, Wade's face now floating above the device as she set it on the counter in front of the two of them so she could finish her lunch while it was still warm.

"You two know how me and my brother's got my powers right?" Shego asked, knowing that they both did.

"Yeah, you guys got hit by the rainbow colored comet." Wade responded while Kim was busy listening and eating.

"But did either one of you bother looking up when it might have happened?" Shego asked.

"Actually, no. We never really had a reason to, why?" Wade asked as the faint sound typing could be heard through the com line as the boy genius began the implied search.

"You'll see." Shego promised as she finished eating her lunch.

"This can't be right." Wade exclaimed as the results filtered onto his screens.

"It is." Shego assured him, not even knowing what he was looking at, but confident as to what he was questioning.

"What is it Wade?" Kim asked while looking questioningly at the woman sitting beside her.

"While I haven't found a specific date, the reports I've found that would match the description of a rainbow covered comet date back to the 50's." Wade informed her.

"Thanks Wade, I'll leave you to your thoughts, me and Kim still have some talking to do." Shego told the young man.

"Sure." Wade replied, still a little taken a back by the facts.

"So you're..." Kim started to ask, more then a little surprised at the revelation.

"Somewhere in my 60's." Shego filled in for her. "Where not sure exactly how old we are. Our birth-certificates were destroyed when the commit hit and who ever it was that took us did a pretty good job of burying our records when they took us. The same power that gives us our healing factor also slowed our aging. Regeneration is a bitch like that. Like I said, you would have noticed sooner or later."

"How long did where you..." Kim tried to ask, horrified at what the answer might be.

"Being tortured? Years, decades. Thirty years as near as we've been able to figure out. Not that we tired all that hard, we just wanted to distance ourselves as much as possible from that part of our leaves when we got out. And when we did get out, we pretty much kept to ourselves for another ten years or so, before Hego started team go.

"Don't hurt my counters." Shego gently admonished Kim, the rage in her eyes was as obvious as her ruby covered fist's that could be heard softly crackling before Kim realized whet she was doing and snuffed her hands out.

"Thirty years?" Kim's voice was seething in anger, a very uncommon thing for the young hero, but to listen to her now, you'd never know it.

"Give or take." Shego confirmed as she took one of Kim's hands in her own.

"If I ever get my hands on those...bastards."

"And if it turns out it was the government." Shego asked, which for the first few moments Kim could only answer with silence. Never considering that it could have been government sanctioned.

"It's a sad truth, but often times things like this are done by the government without it's citizens knowledge under the guise of being for the common good. For now, think about what that means to you and we'll see what Wade digs up now that I've given him a new starting point. But you need to be prepared to face that possibility."

"Ok... So ageless huh" Kim suggested to get the discussion more back on topic.

"Not quite ageless, more like slowed, otherwise I'd still be a teenager like the Wego's. Though their finally starting to come out of them themselves.

"That's one of the other reasons I've never done the steady dating thing. Eventually I'd have to bury anyone I'd stayed with. Thankfully it was just us, so I haven't had to bury any relatives, despite my idiot brothers doing their best to kill themselves."

"You know you love them."

"Of course I do, doesn't mean that there not idiots."

"True." Kim agreed. "The future huh"

"Yeah. It's going to be interesting."

* * *

**Told you it was a long one, hope you enjoyed the tell all, though it really didn't tell all, just confirmed somethings that were suspected. **

**Read and review please.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 Halloween fun**

"What do you want to do for Halloween Charlie?" Kim asked her lover on a list-full afternoon as she lay across Shego's lap on the couch watching TV a few weeks before the dark and spooky holiday. Shego re-reading Enders Game for the ump-teenth time with her feet up on the coffee table while gently stroking Kim's hair with her unoccupied hand.

"Don't you and your sidekick usually go trick or treating?" Shego idly responded while not taking her attention away from her signed fist addition, or her petting of her redhead, earning herself a groan from the couch potato on her lap.

"Thankfully he has finally grown out of it. Now a days he usually helps out with the hospitals haunted house with my parents and the tweebs."

"So why don't you help out?" Shego asked, taking her hand away from Kim's locks just long enough to turn a page.

"It's our first holiday together, I was kinda hoping we could do something together now that I'm more or less healed up." Kim answered as she rolled over to face her book worm of a fiance'.

Feeling her paramour's movement on her lap, Shego set her book on the end table while looking down at the olive green eyes now looking up at her from her lap. "Like what Princess?"

"I don't know. A party or something I guess." Kim replied a very non-committal way.

"Tell you what Kimmy, If your up for a little fun I do know of one killer party we could crash." Shego remarked with a look of mischief in her eyes

"Do I dare ask?" Kim inquired, knowing that when Shego had _that_ look on her face, there was bound to be trouble.

"Trust me it'll be fun." Shego promised, when tucking some of Kim's red hair behind her ear.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Kim sighed, knowing that unlike most of the villains she faced, Shego never revealed her plans before they unfolded.

"Call up your tech support, where going to want some toys for this one." Shego smiled evilly.

"This should be interesting." Kim said while pulling the kimmunicator out of her cargo pants pocket, handing it to Shego.

"Hey...Shego?" Wade questioned, slightly confused at the appearance of the green woman's face from Kim's kimmunicator.

"Hey nerdlinger, me and Kim are going to crash a party and we need some costumes, toys and an entourage..." Shego told the boy as she began to type in the various details to what she had in mind to keep the redhead in her lap oblivious to her plot.

Around the room stood various super villains clad in even more garish costumes then they usually wore. There were vampires, werewolves, mummies and various other classic monster costumes as well as some more contemporary superhero costumes, some of them sexy, some down right lude. There was even a Kim Possible and Shego costume represented, though they didn't do the real thing any justice. The room itself was well decorated with all the usual Halloween flare, cobwebs, tombstones, pumpkins, and numerous other sights designed to scare and bewitch the party goers.

"Welcome villains all to my annual Halloween fiesta." Señor Senior, Sr. announced from the stage in the large ball room, dressed as a finely tailored Sweeny Tod complete with hair and makeup. "Please help yourself to the refreshments and enjoy the music. Later this evening I will announce the winners of the various categories of the costume contests."

There was a bright flash and loud bang from the top of the ball rooms double stair case, intrusting the M.C.'s remaining announcements. All eyes in the room immediately turned to the source of the disturbance only to see the top of the stairs obscured in a dense curtain of gray smoke. Emerging first at the top of the stairs where four gunmen in expensive suits carrying fully loaded Tommy-guns, complete with drum magazines. As the rest of the smoke began to clear, four more figures could be seen standing in two pairs.

On the left stood a giant of a man with heavily muscled limbs dressed in a black tank top, the grotesque veins of his arms easily seen as his heart pulsed. His face was obscured by a mask with the image of a skull stitched into it, while a clear tube jutted from the side of his head filled with a strange green liquid, leading around his back, under his arm and up to a large button on his chest. Standing just in front of him was a fem fatal dressed in short pale green dress embroidered with leaves and vines in emerald, her arms covered with elbow length green satin gloves, but her legs and feet were bare. Her skin had a light green tint, her hair a light red and almost waist length, on her lips a light pink lipstick.

On the right stood a figure dressed in a custom purple three piece suit over a green shirt and a black bow tie. His face was painted white, his lips a bright red and flashing a smile that would make you cower in fear, his hair well styled in green. Hanging on to his arm was a shapely woman in a red and black harlequin costume complete with twin tasseled jesters cap. Her face painted white with a black mask extending just around her eyes, her lips painted as black as death, the smirk on her face making it apparent she was as insane as the man she accompanied.

The room stood silent, the four villains standing at the top of the stairs had more infamy then all the others in the room combined twice over. Not even Drakken, who had come closest to actually taking over the world with his little diablos dared utter a word for fear of being the next victim of either pair.

"So who do you have to kill to get a table around here?" The Joker laughed as he and his date began descending the elaborate staircase, the gun men falling in step behind their boss. Poison Ivy and her 'escort' doing the same.

"Mr. Joker, I am Señor Senior, Sr.. Please let me welcome you to my humble home." Señor Senior, Sr., proclaimed in a surprisingly steady tone, though the underlying hint of fear could still be made out as he quickly approached his newest quests. "To what do I owe this honor?" He asked as polity as his shaky voice would allow as he met the undeniably insane clown at the base of the stairs.

"Oh I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by for a laugh." The Joker responded with his usual sick sense of humor as he eyed the room. The collective villains forcing out a laugh of fear knowing full well that if they didn't, the Joker might arrange for them to laugh themselves to their graves. "Is it to late to enter the costume contest?"

"Not at all, the festivities have only just begun. It will be quite some time until the judges make there choices and announce the winners." Señor Senior, Sr. assured him. "Please, have a seat at my table if it suits you and your guests." He told the four as he began to lead them to the front of the room.

"Oh good, I do so love a good contest." The joker responded as he allowed himself to be lead to the table of honor, Ivy and Bane behind him. His henchmen taking up potions around them.

"My I enquirer if you wish to enter as a group, couples, individuals, or all three?" Señor Senior, Sr. asked tentatively as he pulled out two seats next two himself, one for the Joker and one he gestured to Miss Ivy. Letting bane and Harley Quinn find there own.

"All of the above, I want to clean house." The clown laughed, making everyone in the room even more nervous if it were possible.

"As you wish Mr. Joker, I'll inform the judges. Please help yourself to the refreshments, I'll be back shorty." Senior suggested before going to seek out his judges, both to tell them of their new contestants and to ensure that they would win for fear of what might happen if he lost.

It took some time, but eventually the crowd returned to its former activities, though the almost sole topic of conversion was at the sudden and unexpected appearance of the Joker, Quinn, Ivy and Bane. More then a few villains speculating if everyone was going to survive the night as the Joker has been known to kill even his own henchmen on a whim. Killing a room full of second rate villains was well within the realm of possibilities.

After several minutes of conversing with his judges, Senior returned to his 'honored' guests to make sure they were content. "I trust everything is to your liking?" He asked politely while taking his seat.

"Well I detest the sight of animals needlessly slain and cooked, particularly for a decadent party such as this, the fruit and vegetable spread is quite good." Ivy told her host, while nibbling on a piece of dragon fruit.

"My apologize Ms Ivy, I am actually aware you are a devout vegetarian and animal rights activist, however not all of my guests are as forward minded as yourself. I admit that I myself do enjoy many of the delicacies that you find distasteful. Had I known you were planning to attend my little party I would have had something special prepared for you." SSS told Ivy with genuine sincerity.

"I think the spread is delish." Quinn emphatically replied while attempting to crack a lobster claw with small mallet produced from god only knows where, sending it flying part of the way across the room landing in Dr Dementors blueberry crumble. "Woops." She commented with a smile on her face as Dementor glowered at her, but dared not say anything.

"Pretty nice spread you got here Senior." Joker told him while leaning back in his chair and putting his feet up on the edge of the table. "So when's the real party get started?"

"I believe the judges will be making there decision shortly, once they do I'll make the announcements. Let me go see how their coming, shall I?" Senior went in search of his judges again, deciding it would be wiser to move up the nights main event lest the clowns notoriously short patients be tested.

A few short minutes later Señor Senior, Sr. emerged on center stage passing through the plush red velvet curtains and stepping up to the microphone to announce the winners. "Good evening and thank you for coming to my annual All Hallows Eve celebration and costume contest. Before I announce the winners, let me introduce all our contestants and which categories they had decided to enter. First in the solo category we have Dr. Drakken as one of the blue men, from the pop sensation Blue Man Group."

As Senior introduced them, each contestant stood so everyone could see there costume. Dr. Drakken was sporting black sweats and a black long sleeve shirt, a blue bald cap on his head that matched his unusual skin tone to make him appear bald. A simple costume to be sure, but it effectively replicated the look of the group.

"Next, we have Dr. Dementor dressed as Darth Vader." Dementor stood, showing off his rather accurate replica of Darth Vader, most likely bought or stolen from a cos-play warehouse. When he arrived and saw what some of the other costumes where, he quickly became confident of an assured victory.

"Frugal Lucre as a pirate." Frugal stood, showing off his rather cheap pirate costume. Obviously bought at Smarty Mart.

"Electronique dressed or would it be painted as Mystique." Everyone laughed as she stood, the near perfect replica of the infamous villain could only be painted on, her natural light blue complexion needing little more then highlights and a red wig to complete the look, along with a little carefully placed latex to make the costume just modest enough to not be x-rated.

"Finally we have the Joker, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy and Bane as themselves." The clown didn't bother to stand, simply waved to the crowd for his little band of villains.

"In the couples category, we have Lord Monkey Fist and DnAmy as Sweeny Todd and Mrs. Nellie Lovett." They couple stood, Monkey Fist in a well cut dark colored Victorian suit minus the jacket and a little face paint to lighting his complexion. A leather belt with holsters complete with silver handled straight razors completing the look. DnAmy in a striped black and white Victorian dress that on Amy looked more like a circus tent.

"We also have the Joker and Harley Quin as themselves, and Poison Ivy and Bane as themselves. Sorry to say as usual we have few entrants in this category. Finally in the groups category we have Adrena Lynn, Camille Léon and Jack Hench as a trio of rather gruesome zombies." The three stood, all covered in tattered clothes, blood, guts, and gore with the pale bluish white flesh tone of the walking dead. Though in Camille's case, the skin tone was probably as real as any of the others villains unusual skin tones thanks to her radical surgeries turning her into a shape shifter.

"Finally we also have the Joker party as themselves." Again they simply sat at their table, the Joker still leaning back in his chair, drinking a bottle of wine.

Everyone could sense where this was going, but few noticed the fact that the jokers men had been slowly spreading themselves out around the room and now where interspersed throughout.

"The winner of the single category, the Joker." He announced, the crowd applauding doing there best to sound sincere, knowing that the contest was more then likely fixed.

"In the couples category we have, Joker and Quinn." More forced applause from the crowd, finally noticing the gunmen spaced around the room as Bane moved from next to Ivy to the near center of the room.

"Lastly in the group category, the Joker and his guests." Again more forced applause, though this time was noticeably less enthusiastic as the tension in the room quickly rose.

"Ladies, would you go and collect our prizes?" The clown asked Quinn and Ivy with a sick smile on his face, the two deadly women rising from there seats and making there way on stage, positioning themselves on either side of Señor Senior, Sr..

"Senior, we'd like to thank you for your hospitality." Quinn began in a very familiar but UN Harley Quinn like voice, as she reached into a hidden pocket of her suit, pulling out a sinister looking remote causing everyone in the room to gasp in fear and prepare for a fight for their very lives.

"We'd also like to thank you for all the fun we've had. But now it's time for us to go as the witching hour approaches." Ivy continued in another familiar but also UN Ivy like voice that no one could place as Quinn pushed the button on the remote now pointed at the crowd.

There where several small pops as the room and all of it's occupants where covered in a green goo emanating from the Joker, Bane, and his henchmen as they apparently exploded in a rain of the strange substance that quickly hardened into a rubber like material, trapping everyone in the room, save Senior and the women on either side of him.

"There's just one more thing we'd like to say before we leave." Quinn said as she reached up and pulled down the jesters cap revealing her long black hair as 'Ivy' took out a wet nap and washed off the makeup on her face, revealing them to be in fact Shego and Kim Possible.

"Trick or treat." They said in unison to the stunned crowd of villains and one very impressed Señor Senior, Sr..

"Ladies I must say that was quite a Halloween trick. I applaud you for your cunning." Senior chuckled. "I see my little contest was not quite as rigged as I thought it to be. You two are indeed deserving of your prize as you managed to fool us all. Though before I present it to you, I must ask how you pulled off such a spectacular ruse."

"I had Kmmy's tech geek whip up some custom synthodrones filled with an elasto-palomer." Shego gloated.

"The rest was basic movie magic." Kim told him, "Some makeup, good costumes and voice modulators, no big."

"Very good ladies. Now for your prize. An all expense paid vacation to the destination of your choice." Senior told them while handing him a rather plain looking cell phone. "Simply call when you are ready to travel and I will make the arrangements."

"Thank you Mr. Senior." Kim responded while taking the offered device before the two woman strutted of stage to make their exit.


End file.
